Dragon Ball: After GT
by EzuraJinryuu
Summary: Historia situada 22 años de la película Dragon Ball GT: 100 Años Después. Ezura Jinryuu es un chico que tiene una de las tareas más importantes: Mantener el orden y la paz en la Capital del Oeste. Él, junto con su novia Momoko Kogane, son portadores de una habilidad que los pone a la altura de un Saiyajin poderoso (quienes han llegado a la Tierra 16 años atrás). Qué les esperará?
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**1\. Encuentro inesperado**.

Un chico moreno de pelo negro medio largo y que vestía con una camisa de botones blanca y unos pantalones rojos carmesí se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque, y al parecer se encontraba hablando por teléfono muy animado.

?:- Ya estas en el parque? -conversaba muy animado mirando hacia donde tenía el teléfono- Muero de ganas por verte, Momoko...

Momoko:-/ _Yo también, Raize.._ /-se escucha una voz femenina proveniente del móvil-/ _Cambiando de asunto, donde estás, que no te veo?_ /

Ezura:- Cerca de dos árboles, en una banca específicamente.. -el chico volteaba hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que estuviera hablando por teléfono- Quieres que haga algo en específico, como estar de pie o levantar mi mano? -vuelve a mirar hacia enfrente.

Momoko:-/ _No hace falta, creo que ya te ví..._ /

Ezura:- Segura? -contesta dudoso mirando al telefono de ese modo- Describe mi apariencia.

Momoko:-/ _Pelo negro, camiseta blanca y con pantalón rojo, pareces buscar a alguien_ /.

Ezura:- **Cómo sabes que estoy usando pantalones rojos?** -exclama sorprendido.

?:- Oye, muchacho... -un tipo gordo de apariencia un poco extravagante y que llevaba un gorro gris en la cabeza se sienta al lado de Ezura.

Ezura:- Espera un segundo... -pone la llamada en modo de espera y guarda su celular, voltea a ver al tipo- Diga?

?:- Dame tu smartphone y todo tu dinero -contesta el tipo de forma ruda y mira a Ezura de forma intimidante.

Ezura:- Perdón? -el chico pone un semblante confundido mirando hacia el tipo- Qué quiso decir, señor?

!:- **Que nos des todas tus pertenencias, imbécil!** -exclama de forma amenazadora otro sujeto más delgado y saca un cuchillo apuntando al moreno.

Ezura:-( _Asaltantes!_ )- piensa el chico mirando de forma seria hacia ambos sujetos.

A lo lejos una chica de piel clara, pelo rubio y algo largo sujeto en dos coletas desde la nuca, ojos color verde lima, que vestía con una camiseta naranja, unos pantalones cortos blancos con un par de tirantes amarillos en el top de éstos, unos calcetines negros con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, se acercó a un muchacho que estaba cerca pero inmediatamente notó que dos sujetos estaban asaltando a otro chico en una banca.

?:-( _No puede ser, aquí también hay delincuencia!_ )-pensaba la chica totalmente sorprendida-( _Calmate, Momoko Kogane... Debes ignorarlos o te meterás también en problemas..._ )

Ezura:- Quieren ver un truco de magia? -mira de forma alegre y tranquila hacia los tipos.

Tipo 1:- **Silencio, o morirás aquí!** -exclama el tipo gordo con un semblante de confusión.

Ezura:- Ahora lo ves... -seguía manteniendo su sonrisa- **Ahora no lo ves!** -la navaja desaparece de las manos del asaltante y aparece en las manos de Ezura mientras vuelve a tener un semblante serio.

Tipo 2:- Cuándo tomaste mi navaja, bastardo?! -exclama sorprendido y furioso- **Devuelvemelo!**

Ezura:- Considera en comprar otra, este material es frágil... -el chico mira serio al tipo delgado y destruye el objeto en pedazos con solo apretarlo, sorprendiendo tanto a los asaltantes como a la chica que se percataba del asalto.

Tipo 1:- **Te crees muy listo, idiota?!** -mete su mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una pistola, recargandola y apuntando a Ezura, cerca de las costillas- **A ver si destruyes mis balas!**

Momoko:-( _Pobre chico...!_ )-pensaba asustada la chica mientras observaba cómo el tipo gordo amenazaba al chico-( _Un momento... Cuando le robó el cuchillo al tipo y lo destruyó, sentí un gran incremento de energía... Acaso..!_ )

Ezura:- Como sea... -se levanta de su asiento y se lleva las manos hacia los bolsillos del pantalón, alejandose de la banca- Adios y no gasten mucho...

Tipo 1:- **No me subestimes, muchacho**! -apunta hacia la espalda del chico- **Soy capaz de jalar el gatillo!**

Momoko:- **Dejalo!** -grita fuerte la chica, atrayendo la atención de los asaltantes.

Ezura:- **Chica tonta!** -exclama el moreno hacia la chica, quien queda sorprendida mirando hacia el tipo gordo, quien ahora apuntaba hacia ella.

Tipo 1:- **Tiene razón!** -se ríe sádicamente y aprieta el gatillo.

Momoko:- Idiota... -esquiva la bala con rapidez y facilidad.

Ezura:- **Ehh!?** -mira sorprendido a la chica-( _Eso no fue un reflejo momentáneo..._ ) Tú eres Momoko, no es cierto? -sonríe hacia la chica con una mirada desafiante.

Momoko:-( _Aquí también soy famosa?_ )-pensaba emocionada la chica, pero nota algo en el moreno- Te he visto en algún sitio?... -pone un semblante sorprendido.

Tipo 2:- Es verdad, yo también lo he visto en la tele... -mira con detenimiento hacia Ezura mientras éste se cruza de brazos y miraba fijamente hacia al tipo delgado- **Eres el Guerrero Escarlata!** -exclama atónito, sorprendiendo a todos menos al chico.

Ezura:- No hables como si fuera el único... -mira de reojo a la chica y la señala- Yo soy el Guerrero Escarlata, pero ella también lo es..

Momoko:- **No puede ser, tu eres Ezura?!** -exclama sorprendida- **Genial!**

Tipo 1:- Basta de juegos, **morirás Guerrero Escarlata**! -grita molesto el gordo y apunta hacia Ezura.

Ezura:- Idiota... -se lleva las manos a los bolsillos e inmediatamente le rodea una aura rojiza y su piel y ropa adoptan un tono del mismo color y su pelo se erizaba levemente.

El tipo gordo empieza a disparar y Ezura movía rapidamente su mano, como si estuviera atrapando algo invisible.

Momoko:- ( _Increible, atrapa todas las balas con demasiada facilidad y sin hacerse daño_ ) -pensaba la rubia mientras veía como el moreno tomaba cada bala, casi en camara lenta- ( _Su poder me supera, ni siquiera puedo hacer eso_ )...

Los disparos cesan y Ezura vuelve a la normalidad, acto seguido abre su mano dejando caer todas las balas que había agarrado, dejando atónitos a los asaltantes.

Tipo 2:- **Maldición!** -de su maleta saca un rifle de asalto y apunta a la chica- **Largate de aquí o tu chica la pasará muy mal!**

Tipo 1:- No debemos lastimar mujeres, hermano! -comanda el gordo de forma preocupante- es nuestra ley!

Tipo 2:- **Al diablo con la ley, tu ya la has roto!** -quita el seguro y recarga, mirando molesto a la chica.


	2. Aclarando (parte 1-2)

**2\. Aclarando parte 1**

Tipo 2:- **Maldición!** -de su maleta saca un rifle de asalto y apunta a la chica- **Largate de aquí o tu chica la pasará muy mal!**

Tipo 1:- No debemos lastimar mujeres, hermano! -comanda el gordo de forma preocupante- es nuestra ley!

Tipo 2:- **Al diablo con la ley, tú ya la has roto!** -quita el seguro y recarga, mirando molesto a la chica.

Momoko:- **Demonios!** -le rodea una aura rojiza y todo su cuerpo se vuelve rojizo y su energía se elevaba- ( _Concentraré toda mi energía en las manos, así me será más fácil desviar las balas..)_

El tipo delgado empieza a disparar y Momoko detiene las balas suspendiéndolas en el aire a centimetros de su cuerpo.

Ezura:- ( _Sorprendente, de esto es capaz la Guerrera Escarlata de Ciudad Satán..._ ) -pensaba el moreno observando cómo las balas se detienen enfrente de la chica.

Momoko:- **Haaaaa!** -extiende su mano y al hacerlo las balas son lanzadas a todos lados, y las que dirigieron hacia Ezura terminaron siendo atrapadas por él mismo con su mano derecha sin ningún problema.

Tipo 2:- **Esto es demasiado, vamonos!** -ambos asaltantes se marchan del sitio completamente aterrorizados.

Momoko:- Tipos como esos son una molestia... -cae hacia atrás y da un profundo suspiro mirando hacia el suelo.

Ezura:- Eres sorprendente, Guerrera Escarlata... -el moreno acerca la mano izquierda hacia la chica, llamando la atención de ésta- No sabía que tenías ese poder.

Momoko:- Tristemente eso es casi mi limite... -se levanta con ayuda de Ezura- Si tan solo entrenara mucho, sería muy fuerte.. -agacha la mirada con un semblante de frustración, pero éste desaparece y cambia a uno de alegría- Gracias..

Ezura:- Gracias a tí -le sonríe de medio lado, pero espontáneamente se le borra la sonrisa- **Carajo!** -se saca el móvil con rapidez.

Momoko:- Qué sucede? -mira confundido al chico y se alarma- **Maldición, lo olvidab** **a!** -se saca su móvil y lo mira con una expresión de alivio.

Ezura:- Nos vemos luego, y cuando eso ocurra... -levanta su dedo pulgar y le guiñe un ojo a la chica- Te entrenaré para que superes tus límites!

Momoko:- **Sí!** -mira al moreno de forma desafiante- Hasta pronto!

Ezura vuelve a la banca para asegurarse que no le faltara nada, y Momoko se alejaba de ahí, solo para sentarse en una banca muy lejos de la del moreno. Ezura lanza las balas que había atrapado antes y lo hace hacia un espacio donde no hubieran personas.

Ezura:- Disculpa, Momoko -se lleva el telefono a la oreja usando un tono tembloroso- Unos idiotas me asaltaron, pero les dí una buena lección!

?:- / _Ehh?!_ / -se escucha una voz femenina sorprendida- / _He escuchado tu voz en otra parte!_ /

Ezura:- Yo-yo también! -rápidamente empieza a voltear ansioso a todos lados, y nota a lo lejos que una chica también lo hacía, la mira de forma seria- Voltea hacia atrás, y dime cuando ya..

?:- / _Ya... Qué tratas de hacer?_ / -la voz se escucha un poco lejos, pero no obtuvo respuesta- / _Raize?_ /

No obtenía respuesta porque Ezura estaba mirando seriamente y sorprendido a aquella chica, quien lo miraba a los ojos.

Ezura:- Po-ponte de pie... -miraba de forma seria a la chica que estaba a lo lejos y que lo miraba.

?:- / _Hay un muchacho que se me queda viendo..._ / -se oye un tono preocupado.

Ezura:- _No hay ninguna duda, es ella!_ -murmura mirando seriamente a aquella chica, colgando la llamada y levantandose de su asiento cargando su mochila.

Momoko:- **Esto es malo, es el chico de esta tarde!** -exclama temblorosa al ver que un chico moreno de pelo negro se acercaba hacia ella, con una mirada seria pero nerviosa- ( _Si trata de hacer algo, lo atacaré!_ ) -aprieta su puño y lo mira desafiante.

Ezura:- Hola, tu e... -se detiene al ver que la chica temblaba- Te encuentras bien? -acerca su mano lentamente al hombro.

Inmediatamente Momoko lanza un golpe directo al cuerpo de Ezura, pero éste desaparece antes de que la chica lanzara su golpe.

Momoko:- ( _ **Lo olvidaba, es más poderoso que yo!**_ ) -salta de su banca y desciende en el camino que lleva a distintas zonas del parque, se trata de concentrar para encontrar al chico- ( _Está aquí, pero dónde?.._ )

Ezura:- Me buscabas? -aparece detrás de Momoko, sorprendiendola- Aunque seas una chica no me contendré, entendido? -da un salto hacia adelante y voltea a ver a Momoko.

Momoko:- **Qué quieres de mí?!** -usa un tono inseguro y da un salto hacia adelante y da media vuelta para estar cara a cara contra el moreno.

Ezura:- Un pequeño combate... -se pone en pose de pelea- Si ganas, haré lo que tú digas, de acuerdo? -sonríe de medio lado.

Momoko:- Y si pierdo? -se pone en pose defensiva haciendo una X con sus brazos, mirando seriamente hacia el chico.

Ezura:- Te haré una pregunta y la contestarás con la verdad -con una mano se sacude el pelo que cubría su frente y la regresa a su posición.


	3. Aclarando (parte 2-2)

3\. **Aclarando 2**

Momoko:- **Qué quieres de mí?!** -usa un tono inseguro y da un salto hacia adelante y da media vuelta para estar cara a cara contra el moreno.

Ezura:- Un pequeño combate... -se pone en pose de pelea- Si ganas, haré lo que tú digas, de acuerdo? -sonríe de medio lado.

Momoko:- Y si pierdo? -se pone en pose defensiva haciendo una X con sus brazos, mirando seriamente hacia el chico.

Ezura:- Te haré una pregunta y la contestarás con la verdad -con una mano se sacude el pelo que cubría su frente y la regresa a su posición.

Inmediatamente un silencio abrumador inunda el ambiente, y unos segundos después Momoko se desliza en el aire hacia Ezura, preparando un rodillazo, que Ezura detiene con una mano sin moverse.

Ezura:- Buenas piernas... -la mira con una sonrisa de medio lado y luego la cambia por una mirada nerviosa y sonrojada- **Me-me refiero a-a la fuerza!!** -exclama sonrojado y aleja a la chica empujando la pierna hacia atrás- Tienes mucha fuerza, a pesar de ser esbelta.

Momoko:- Vaya tipo... -recupera el control y lo mira a los ojos- _Me recuerda a Raize... Por cierto, por qué habrá colgado??_

Ezura:- Te haré la pregunta de una vez, no pienso perder más tiempo... -deshace su pose y se lleva las manos a la nuca- Conoces a Momoko Kogane??

Momoko:- **Qu-qué con esa??** -se sorprende pero rapidamente trata de cambiar su expresión.

Ezura:- Llevo esperando a esa chica desde hace 5 horas y no aparece por ningún lado... -pone una mirada desinteresada- O se equivocó de sitio, o me dejó plantado...

Momoko:- **Tú conoces a alguien llamado Raize Kaxis??** -lo mira un poco ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

Ezura:- **Ni idea, no conozco a quienquiera que sea ese de nombre raro** -usa un tono arrogante que hace enfurecer a la chica- Pero tú conoces a Momoko??

Momoko:- **Yo! Yo soy Kogane Momoko!!** -grita furiosa y corre hacia Ezura, pero se detiene de golpe al ver que éste estallaba de risa- **De qué te ríes!?**

Ezura:- **Jajajajaaja!** -se trata de detener poco a poco- Perdón por eso... -le sonríe de oreja a oreja- **Ya no me llamo Raize!!** Ahora soy **Jinryuu Ezura!** -se cruza de brazos y mira a la rubia a los ojos contento.

Momoko:- **_Jinryuu... Ezura??_** -lo mira confundida- Desde cuándo...?

Ezura:- **Desde hoy!** -se sienta en el suelo y se acomoda el pelo- Decidí cambiarme el nombre porque el anterior era dificil de reconocer y aparte el actual me gusta!

Momoko:- **Pedazo de idiota!!** -la rubia le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Ezura, que lo deja literalmente tendido en el suelo- **Me hubieras dicho antes de planear cambiarte el nombre!!**

Ezura:- **Detente!** -se trata de levantar con un moretón que salía de su parpado- Me lo cambié hoy porque ayer en la noche se me ocurrió, pero como ya habían cerrado el Registro Civil, esta mañana me levanté temprano y me lo cambié! -explicaba con una mueca de dolor- Perdoname si no pude decirte a tiempo.. -se inclina con la cabeza en el suelo.

Momoko:- Bueno, **ya qué!** -se cruza de brazos- Lo que sí me pudiste haber dicho es que tú eres el Guerrero Escarlata de la Capital del Oeste...

Ezura:- Tú no lo hiciste, y eso que tú fuiste la primera en mostrarte... -se levanta con dificultad, mirando con una sonrisa a Momoko- Te ves muy diferente de como eras antes... **Me da gusto verte despues de hace mucho tiempo..**

Momoko:- **A mi también, tonto...** -ambos se abrazan fuertemente y se besan apasionadamente, mientras se veían el uno al otro.

Más tarde ambos llegan a un departamento un poco grande.

Ezura:- **Vaya, qué cansado estoy!** -se tumba a un sofá totalmente agotado- Cuando reponga fuerzas me iré a duchar para descansar tranquilo.

Momoko:- **Aquí vives??** -pregunta la chica observando el departamento, tenía un sofá grande, una tele decente con satélite, unos pósters de animes pegados en varias partes de las paredes, una consola de videojuegos sobre la televisión, una cocina muy limpia y ordenada, un refrigerador chico pero de buen aspecto, un comedor reluciente, etc- Para ser un chico de 15 años que vive solo con tantas cosas que hacer, eres muy ordenado..

Ezura:- Tengo 16, los cumplí hace dos meses... Como sea, me agrada escuchar eso, casi todos me llaman " _esclavo del orden_ ";en fin, si quieres comer o tomar algo o estas muy cansada o aburrida, ésta es tu casa -le sonríe a la chica, sonrojándola, y se levanta- Yo voy a bañarme.

Momoko:- Toma tu tiempo -lo mira mientras se aleja.

1 hora después...

Ezura:- No que " _tendríamos noches llenas de pasion_ " y demás chorradas?? -exclama molesto el moreno, ya que tuvo que acostarse en el suelo mientras que la rubia se acostó en la cama.

Momo:- **Tengo 15, que no se te olvide...** -se cubre de pies a cabeza con una sábana- Hoy estoy muy agotada, pero mañana **tendré mis fuerzas a tope para tener aunque sea algo romántico!!** -grita contenta, alzando su brazo- Tengo el sueño muy ligero así que si vas al baño o algo así no hagas tanto ruido...

Ezura:- Tranquila... -se acuesta bocaarriba, mirando el techo- En estos momentos no me interesan las noches de pasión, **por mientras hay que disfrutar el tiempo que estemos juntos..**

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos caen dormidos profunda y pesadamente, Momoko casi al borde de la cama y Ezura temblando debido a que hacía mucho frío y aparte no tenía nada para cubrirse del frío, y por si fuera poco se estaba chupando el pulgar.


	4. El Saiyajin Necio

4\. El Saiyajin Necio

Varios días después...

Ezura:- Estoy en casa! -exclama el moreno con un tono alegre, mientras entraba al departamento con unas bolsas de supermercado hasta el tope de cosas- Mmm? -nota que faltaba el par de zapatos de Momoko- ( _A dónde fué tan temprano?_ )

Se dirige a la cocina y guarda los víveres y algunas cosas las deja en la mesa, y se dirige a la habitación (la única que había en el departamento).

Ezura:- Qué es esto? -nota que hay una hoja de papel con algo escrito sobre la cama y lo toma, para leerlo- _"Estoy en un parque de atracciones que encontré por internet.. por cierto tu computadora tenía exceso de lag, así que para liberar espacio borré tu..."_ **Carpeta de Waifus?!** -exclama sorprendido el chico e inmediatamente se dirige a su ordenador a revisar si dicha carpeta habia desaparecido, pero por suerte no fue así- Qué bromista salió... Eh? -nota que hay un archivo de texto nuevo y lo abre- _"A que casi te da un infarto? Jajaja..."_ , **esa imbécil!**... -aprieta su puño con furia, se calma y continúa leyendo..

Más tarde...

Ezura:- ( _"Al medio día ve por mí al parque de atracciones, ahí estoy. Momoko."_ ) _Las mujeres escogen lo más extravagante..._ -murmuraba molesto el moreno mientras caminaba por la calle, rumbo a la dirección que había en la nota- E _s comprensible, despues de todo sigue siendo una niña..._

Con Melody...

La chica se encontraba en una atracción que era conocida como la "Rueda de la Fortuna". En ese momento el asiento donde estaba Momoko se detuvo en la cima, cosa que era uno de los motivos por los cuales la gente quería subirse a esa atracción: para ver un extraordinario paisaje desde lo alto.

Momoko:- **Wow!** -la rubia admira las montañas y el bosque que se podían ver desde arriba- La Capital del Oeste se ve más natural que Ciudad Satán!

?:- **Oye!** -exclama la voz de un muchacho que aparentemente provenía de ningun lado- Voltea hacia acá!

Momoko:- Qué fue eso? -empezaba a buscarlo con la mirada, hasta que se asoma hacia abajo, y ahí estaba el chico del que parecía venir la voz.

El chico se veía un poco robusto y de piel clara, tenía el pelo negro y alborotado, y vestía con una camisa color rojo oscuro y unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro, y vestía unas botas blancas. Ese chico parecía estar levitando, y se acerca a Momoko.

?:- Me sorprende que una chica linda como tú se encuentre sola en un parque de atracciones -le sonríe de medio lado a la rubia, la cual se sonroja levemente- Me llamo Shinsai, y tú?

Momoko:- Yo soy Momoko -desvía la mirada sonrojada, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Shinsai:- Mucho gusto... -le acerca la mano para estrecharla con la de la rubia.

Momoko:- Igualmente... -estrecha su mano con la de él, pero nota algo que parece ser un cinturón grueso y con pelaje- ( _Ya veo, e_ _s un Saiyajin..._ )

Ezura se encontraba buscando a Momoko, pero no lograba dar con ella.

Ezura:- _A dónde se habrá ido esa niña?_ -murmuraba para sí mismo un poco preocupado, hasta que nota que en la Rueda de la Fortuna estaba Momoko- _Vaya, ahí est_ _ás!_ -sonríe de medio lado, pero su sonrisa se borra al notar que un muchacho estaba hablando con ella- _Eso no me gusta..._

Momoko:- Eres un Saiyajin, verdad? -mira hacia su cola, la cual la tenía enrollada en su cintura.

Shinsai:- Sí, por qué la pregunta? -mira algo confundido hacia la chica.

Momoko:- Lo siento, pero debes irte -desvía la mirada un poco apenada.

Shinsai:- Por qué? -mira aún más confundido a la chica.

Ezura:- **Yo puedo responderte...** -el moreno levitaba a unos metros del Saiyajin y tenía un semblante muy serio.

Shinsai:- Quién eres tú, humano? -observa al moreno, pero nota que le faltaba algo- No, los humanos no pueden volar... Y tu cola?

Ezura:- **Aléjate de ella** -alza un poco la voz, mirando fijamente al muchacho- **No lo voy a volver a repetir.**

Shinsai:- **No te metas en los asuntos de los demás, o te daré una paliza!** -exclama molesto hacia Ezura, quien no cambia su postura ni semblante.

Momoko:- Deberías irte, Shinsai... -mira un poco preocupada hacia el Saiyajin.

Shinsai:- **Un Saiyajin nunca abandona una propuesta de pelea!** -alza la voz mirando molesto hacia el moreno.

Ezura:- Así que no quieres irte... -se pone en pose de pelea sin perder de vista a Shinsai- Debes saber que no soy un Humano ordinario...

Shinsai:- **No me subestimes!** -exclama furioso y despega hacia Ezura.

Al estar a unos centímetros, Shinsai lanza un puñetazo que resuena algo fuerte, pero solo fue el puñetazo de Ezura impactando en el abdomen del Saiyajin, y la otra mano la usó para detener el puñetazo. Debido al puñetazo recibido, Shinsai sale disparado hacia atrás, y antes de impactar con la Rueda de la Fortuna recupera el control y se estabiliza, quejándose del dolor.

Shinsai:- **Te quieres morir, bastardo?!** -exclama furioso hacia Ezura, quien deshace la pose y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos.

Ezura:- Vas a seguir de necio?, o te vas a marchar? -mira serio hacia el Saiyajin.

Shinsai:- **Cállate!** -despega muy rapido hacia Ezura y prepara su puño.

El Saiyajin se acerca lo suficiente al moreno, pero éste aparece detrás del Saiyajin y le sujeta los brazos.

Shinsai:- **Me atrapó!** -exclama sorprendido, tratando de soltarse del agarre.

 _Ezura:- Vete o te voy a entregar directamente al Ejército..._ -murmura apenas audible al oído del Saiyajin, quien se sorprende- _Ya deberías de saber qué les hacen a los seres "problemáticos"..._ -lo suelta y lo empuja, apartándolo de sí.

Shinsai:- Di-dime tu nombre o haré que la Mafia te busque! -exclama molesto y algo tembloroso.

Ezura:- Lo que la mafia haga o no haga me tiene sin cuidado, pero para darte gusto te diré cómo soy conocido por toda la Capital del Oeste... -le da la espalda, cerrando los ojos- **YO SOY AQUEL QUE PROTEGE A LOS DÉBILES, EL QUE NO TOLERA LA DELINCUENCIA, SOY EL GUERRERO QUE LUCHA POR LA LIBERTAD Y LA JUSTICIA... YO SOY EZURA, EL GUERRERO ESCARLATA!** -alza la voz, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin.

Shinsai:- **E-El Guerrero Escarlata?!** -pone un semblante serio- ( _Ya veo, por eso es tan fuerte..._ )

Ezura:- Por cierto, ella también lo es... -señala a Momoko, mirando al Saiyajin- Si yo no te daba la paliza, ella bien podría hacerlo...

Momoko:- Me quiero ir a casa... -empieza a levitar y se acerca a Ezura- Te decía que te alejaras porque él es mi novio, y quería evitar que te diera una paliza.

Ezura:- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, **personalmente** **me voy a encargar de ti...** -aprieta su puño, mirando a Shinsai serio.

Ambos chicos deciden marcharse volando, dejando atrás al Saiyajin, el cual estaba sorprendido, sin ser capaz de digerir lo que Ezura le dijo.

Shinsai:- Lo que aún no entiendo es... -observa como se alejan los dos chicos- **Cómo un humano puede tener tanto poder?** **Y si los rumores son ciertos, por qué se hace pasar por humano??**


	5. El Entrenamiento Comienza

5\. **El entrenamiento comienza.**

Unos minutos después de lo sucedido, Ezura y Momoko llegan al departamento.

Ezura:- Debes tener cuidado... -se quita los zapatos y se acomoda un poco el pelo- No sé si en Ciudad Satán hay Saiyajin, pero aquí es donde hay más que en otras ciudades, y algunos son más peligrosos que otros.

Momoko:- En Ciudad Satan hay Saiyajines, pero la mayoría son apenas unos niños de mi edad o menores -se quita sus zapatillas deportivas, mirando apenada hacia el suelo- Perdón si causé problemas...

Ezura:- Para nada, luchar con delincuentes o rebeldes es lo que hago desde que me hice así de fuerte -se acomoda los mechones de pelo que caía sobre su rostro y se levanta- Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado y si yo no estoy contigo y tienes que pelear, hazlo con todo lo que tengas, sí?

Momoko:- Claro -le sonríe de medio lado, y pone cara de recordar algo- **Es cierto!!**

Ezura:- Qué pasa? -se acerca a la rubia mirándola serio.

Momoko:- En el parque de atracciones vi unos folletos que ponían que en dos meses habrá un torneo de Artes Marciales! -exclama animada cruzándose de brazos.

Ezura:- Qué fecha es? -mira intrigado al suelo- Debe haber una fecha específica que dos meses a partir de hoy... -se lleva la mano a la barbilla tratando de calcular.

Momoko:- Toma, me lo dio una chica Saiyajin alegando que ese torneo era una perdida de tiempo -de uno de sus bolsillos saca un folleto doblado y se lo da al moreno.

Ezura:- A ver... -toma el folleto, lo desdobla y se pone a leerlo- " _El Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales número 65 está por festejarse, ahora podrán participar los Saiyajin, y los Humanos podrán enfrentarse a estos formidables guerreros. Tanto las armaduras como las armas están prohibidas._ " Vaya, parece interesante... -continúa leyendo- " _Toda clase de técnicas incluida la de vuelo están permitidas, pero no se permitirá usar técnicas si uno de los dos luchadores no puede usarlas, y está rotundamente prohibido matar al adversario, sólo se podrá llegar a esos extremos si uno de los luchadores representa un peligro para todos los espectadores. La fecha será el 20 de marzo del presente año, a las 10 de la mañana, en la isla Korakoren al norte de Ciudad Satán._ " -termina de leer y mira animado a Momoko- Qué te parece si participamos??

Momoko:- **Me parece perfecto!** -le devuelve la mirada del mismo modo- Debemos emplearnos a fondo, y más si queremos ganarle a algun Saiyajin!!

Ezura:- **Claro, así que ve por lo que necesites porque iremos a entrenar a las montañas de la Capital del Este por dos meses!!** -exclama animado, corriendo a su habitación- **Es un lugar con excelentes condiciones para entrenar!**

Momoko:- ... -se queda anonanada por unos segundos- **DOS MESES??!** -exclama muy sorprendida.

Hora y media después...

Ambos chicos se encontraban en las montañas de la Capital del Este, específicamente en una zona despejada que tenía pocos árboles y un gran lago. Ezura vestía una camisa sin mangas color negra, unos pantalones rojos y unas botas negras, y en su espalda cargaba con una maleta algo grande donde venían todas sus pertenencias (la cuál parecía pesar un montón ya que Ezura se veía como si estuviera haciendo algo de esfuerzo); y Momoko vestía una blusa color amarillo claro, unos mini-shorts blancos, unos calcetines negros, y unas botas blancas, ella cargaba con la mitad de todas sus pertenencias, ya que la otra mitad la llevaba Ezura, incluyendo las cosas del propio Ezura. Unos minutos de encontrar un buen lugar para acampar, instalan su tienda de campaña y empiezan a acomodar todo el equipaje.

Ezura:- Durante dos semanas me voy a encargar de entrenar tus habilidades como el balance a la hora de volar, el control de la fuerza, aprender técnicas tanto de combate como de energía, y a aprender a regular la cantidad de energía que debes usar -de su maleta saca algunas cosas, como vendas, guantes, unas pesas y ropa que parecía pesar muchos kilogramos.

Momoko:- **Espera, qué?** -exclama algo atónita, observando todos los objetos que el moreno sacó de su maleta- **Piensas matarme??!**

Ezura:- Cómo crees que puedo detener balas con mis manos, y no tambalearme a la hora de volar?? -observa a Momoko y levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa de medio lado- Yo también pensé eso cuando tenía 12 años... Esto es importante si quieres ganar un combate, o incluso una batalla.

Momoko:- Entonces qué será primero? -suspira resignada agachando la mirada.

Ezura:- Piensa rápido -toma unas muñequeras pesadas y las lanza lentamente hacia Momoko.

Momoko:- **Las ten... Goooohh!!** -Momoko logra atrapar las muñequeras, pero gracias al gran peso de éstas, hacen que la rubia caiga abruptamente al suelo- **Qué rayos?!! Cuánto pesan??!**

Ezura:- No recuerdo... -se lleva la mano a la barbilla mirando al suelo- 80 kilogramos cada una...

Momoko:- De-Debes estar de broma si crees que me voy a poner esto!! -se trata de levantar, y a duras penas lo consigue- **Esto pesa más que yo! Se me van a caer los brazos!!**

Ezura:- Permíteme... -toma las muñequeras y se las pone sin ser afectado por el peso de éstas, sorprendiendo a Momoko- Como puedes ver, a mi ya no me afecta, es más, pareciera que son normales... Observa...

Ezura se pone en pose de pelea, y lanza golpes muy rápidos que no se alcanzan a ver, luego de lanzar varios golpes al aire, empieza a levitar y lanza golpes igual de rápidos, sorprendiendo a la chica quien miraba asombrada. Unos minutos después de que Ezura lanzara varios golpes desciende a suelo firme a su pose normal.

Ezura:- Parecen normales, verdad?? -se las quita y las deja caer al suelo, agrietándolo un poco- Si las usas mucho tiempo te acostumbrarás a la velocidad con la que lanzes golpes, y si te las quitas... -prepara su puño y lanza un golpe demasiado rápido a unos centímetros cerca de la cara a Momoko sin dañarla, quien no lo vio venir y la velocidad del puño fue tal que provocó que el aire se cortara y que algunos mechones de Momoko se agitaran hacia atrás- Lanzarás golpes más rapido sin esforzarte mucho debido a que el peso de las muñequeras incrementa tu fuerza, y al tenerlas puestas sentirás como si fuera normal, pero te las quitas y verás que incrementa tu velocidad y la fuerza del brazo.

Momoko:- **Eh??** -nota que su pelo estaba algo alborotado y se lo acomoda que Ezura tenía su mano frente a su cara- **Qué haces?**

Ezura:- Olvídalo, ponte las muñequeras y unas botas de ahí -recoge las muñequeras y toma unas botas negras que estaban junto con la ropa pesada- Puedes usar tus poderes para que te acostumbres, pero una vez que lo hagas deberás dejar de usarlos, entiendes??

Momoko:- Claro -cierra los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

Después de un rato una aura de tono rojizo le rodea, su cuerpo y ropa se ponen de un tono rojizo, y su poder empieza a aumentar poco a poco.

Momoko:- Déjame intentarlo... -toma las muñequeras pesadas y se las pone, después se pone las botas que también eran pesadas- **Vaya!** Siento menos peso en mis manos!

Ezura:- Trata de caminar, y después corre -observa a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Había pasado una semana, y Momoko se encontraba corriendo un poco rápido, mientras llevaba puestas las botas y las muñequeras, cada uno de estos objetos pesando 80 kilogramos. Ella hacía eso sin usar sus poderes.

Ezura:- **Detente** -alza un poco la voz, logrando la atención de la rubia- Para que no sientas el peso, haz un combate de sombra -se lleva las manos a la cintura mirando a la chica- Una vez que te acostumbres al peso en tierra firme, trata de volar y golpea al aire.

Momoko:- **Lo... Lo dices fácil, siento que el pe-peso se redujo pero igual me... Me siento pesada!** \- jadea un poco pesado, trata de levantar los brazos y lo consigue con esfuerzo- **A-A qué edad usaste esto por primera vez??**

Ezura:- A los 12 años usaba unas muñequeras de 60 kilogramos cada una porque unos Saiyajin me golpeaban en la hora de salida de la escuela y me quitaban mi dinero... -se cruza de brazos observando a Momoko con una mirada determinada y sonriendo de medio lado- No puedo estar más agradecido, gracias al entrenamiento que tuve durante un año entero y a la rabia que acumulaba, los pude vencer y desperté mis poderes ocultos.

Momoko:- Vaya, debió ser duro para tu edad... -observa apenada hacia Ezura, pero al notar incomodidad, decidió empezar con el entrenamiento.

Momoko lanza un golpe ligeramente rápido, luego lanza otro a la misma velocidad, y finalmente lanza una patada hacia arriba que no pudo ser alzada totalmente y al tratar de elevarla más la chica baja la pierna rápidamente, agrietando el suelo.

Momoko:- **Es difícil!!** -se sienta pesadamente, quitándose las botas y muñequeras pesadas- **No tienes algo menos pesado??**

Ezura:- Claro, tengo unas muñequeras de 60 kilogramos cada una y unas pesas para los tobillos del mismo peso cada una, pero no deberás usar tus poderes para nada, ya que no pesan tanto como lo que te acabas de quitar -se acerca a su maleta y busca las muñequeras y las pesas para los tobillos.

Momoko:- **De verdad todo lo que trajiste fueron cosas de entrenamiento?!** -exclama algo sorprendida, observando la cantidad de pesas y ropa pesada que Ezura sacaba de su maleta- **Y las cargabas en tu espalda??**

Ezura:- Puedo cargar hasta 2 toneladas si me esfuerzo totalmente -mira a Momoko y le sonríe- Esta fuerza la heredé de la familia de mi mamá.

Momoko:- **2 toneladas?!** -exclama sorprendida- **Yo apenas puedo mover más de media tonelada usando todo el poder que tengo!**

Ezura:- Bueno, supongo que nunca habías entrenado, o me equivoco??

Momoko:- Tienes razón, ésta es la primera vez que entreno -baja la mirada apenada- Disculpa si soy una carga..

Ezura:- No te disculpes -posa sus manos en los hombros de Momoko- Lo máximo que podía mover cuando descubrí mis poderes era menos de media tonelada, me sorprende que sin entrenamiento puedas mover más de lo que yo no podía antes.

Momoko:- Pero es porque tú eres hombre, ustedes son fuertes por naturaleza... -desvía la mirada un poco triste- Y aparte tu familia es fuerte, por eso puedes hacer todo lo que haces..

Ezura:- Mi mamá era más fuerte que yo, y bueno, mi padre... -su semblante cambia a ser uno serio, pero al notar la mirada preocupada de Momoko éste sonrie de medio lado- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, nos quedan 7 semanas aún!

Momoko:- S... Sí.. -se levanta sin dejar de ver a Ezura quién sonreía a la par que buscaba las muñequeras y las tobilleras de 60 kilogramos- (Qué ibas a decir, Jinryuu Ezura??)...


	6. Hora De Practicar (parte 1-2)

6\. **Hora de practicar parte 1**

 _Tres semanas después..._

Estaba amaneciendo y dentro de la tienda de campaña se encontraba dormida Momoko, quien se veía con raspones y algunos golpes, y al lado de ella se ve un espacio vacío, como si alguien que estaba allí se hubiera levantado.

Ezura estaba en un lago que se encontraba a medio kilometro de donde acamparon él y Momoko. Ezura estaba tomando un baño tranquilamente, y él se veía con algunos raspones y rasguños, también parecía que le había crecido más el pelo.

Ezura:- No puedo creer que llevamos tres semanas en la intemperie -suspira tranquilamente, cerrando sus ojos- ( _En todo lo que lleva el mes me he concentrado en entrenar a Momoko, y lo está haciendo bien, pero dentro de poco viene mi mes de entrenamiento, y no creo que ella esté lo suficientemente apta para entrenar conmigo..._ )

En eso se escuchan unos arbustos moverse, lo cuál alerta un poco a Ezura, quien se pone en pose de pelea.

Ezura:- ( _Será algún animal salvaje??_ ) -pensaba serio, concentrándose en su entorno- ( _No creo, ya me hubiera atacado en cuanto me hubiese visto..._ )

??:- **Aléjate de aquí!!** -se escucha una voz de chica, que sorprende al moreno.

Ezura:- **Una chica??** -exclama sorprendido- _No debería haber nadie mas que yo y Momoko...!_ -murmura para sí mismo.

De pronto una chica aparece enfrente de éste. Ella tenía el pelo negro y corto desde la altura de las orejas hacia abajo, y la parte de arriba lo tenía algo largo y un poco erizado y alborotado, tenía ojos negros, piel clara, y vestía con un togi de combate color blanco, un cinturón y guantes rojos, unas botas rojas, y por detrás de la chica salía lo que parecía ser una cola de Saiyajin, confirmando ser de esa raza.

??:- **He dicho que te vayas!!** -la extraña chica exclama enojada mirando amenazadoramente hacia Ezura.

Ezura:- **Quién eres y qué haces aquí?!** -exclama serio, poniendose en pose de pelea.

??:- **Estás invadiendo mi territorio, lárgate!!** -se pone en pose de pelea, mirando seria hacia el moreno.

Ezura:- **No estoy haciendo nada malo!** -exclama con un tono fuerte- Sólo trato de...

??:- **Haz caso!!** -la chica despega hacia Ezura y logra acestarle un potente puñetazo en el rostro de éste, haciendo que salga disparado hacia arriba.

Ezura:- ( _Ésta chica está loca...!_ ) -pensaba mientras trataba de recuperarse.

En el aire Ezura trata de estabilizarse, pero la Saiyajin ya lo esperaba arriba y trata de darle una patada descendente, pero el moreno desaparece antes de recibir el golpe.

??:- **E-Es un Saiyajin?!** -exclama algo molesta, tratando de concentrarse para encontrar la energía del chico.

Ezura:- **Toma!!** -el moreno aparece desde atrás de la chica y le lanza un fuerte codazo en la espalda de la Saiyajin, quien gracias a la fuerza del golpe descendía al suelo con rapidez, pero antes de impactar hace unas piruetas y logra caer sin tanto daño- _Rayos, con que no sirvió de nada..._

??:- **De... Demonios!!!** -exclama furiosa la Saiyajin mientras se levanta- **Vas a morir!!**

Ezura:- **Tranquila!** Escucha... -exclama nervioso, acercándose lentamente a la Saiyajin con las manos arriba, haciendo que la Saiyajin le ponga atención- Sólo soy un chico que está entrenando en las montañas para un torneo, no tenía idea que...

??:- "Un torneo"? -observa curiosa al moreno de pies a cabeza- Al Torneo Mundial De Artes Marciales número 65??

Ezura:- Has escuchado de ese torneo?? -sonríe nerviosamente- P-Pues mi... Mi novia y yo estamos entrenando para ese torneo, de hecho llevamos casi un mes en las montañas, y planeamos permanecer otro mes aquí.

??:- **Estás consciente a lo que te vas a enfrentar??** -mira seria al moreno, quien se sorprende- Habrá un montón de hombres que dicen ser los Mejores del Mundo, y tambien habrán numerosos Saiyajin!

Ezura:- Claro que lo estoy, por eso estoy entrenando! -se señala a sí mismo con el pulgar, sonriendo confiadamente- **Quiero ver hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar!**

??:- Como quieras muchacho... -nota que sus ropas estaban humedas, y nota que éstas estaban algo rasgadas- Puedes llevarme con tu novia?

Ezura:- Claro, siempre y cuando no pelees con ella -se acerca hacia sus botas y se las pone- Sigueme, es por aquí -empieza a caminar.

Unos minutos después ambos chicos llegan al lugar donde Ezura y Momoko acampaban, y cerca de ahí se veía a una Momoko con las botas y muñequeras de 80 kilogramos que antes no podía usar, y que ahora usaba sin ningún problema, la rubia lanzaba algunos puñetazos rápidos al aire y después saltaba hacia atrás, donde permanecía levitando y lanzando golpes más veloces al aire. Momoko nota que Ezura llegaba, pero que también estaba acompañado por una chica.

Momoko:- **Ezura!** -exclama algo alegre sonriendo al moreno- Quién es esta chica??

Donna:- **Un gusto!** -le acerca la mano para saludarla- Mi nombre es Son Donna, vivo cerca de aquí y encontré a éste chico en el lago -le sonríe alegre a la rubia.

Momoko:- Yo soy Kogane Momoko, mucho gusto -estrecha su mano con la de la Saiyajin, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ezura:- Bueno, por qué querías que te presentara a mi... A Momoko? -se cruza de brazos mirando a la Saiyajin.

Donna:- Quería comprobar si decías la verdad, ya años antes han venido con excusas parecidas -le sonríe al moreno, pero luego cambia su expresion a una más tranquila- Y otra razón es que quería invitarlos a quedarse en mi casa hasta que empezara el torneo.

Momoko:- Muchas gracias Donna, pero... -se acerca a Ezura y posa una mano en el hombro del moreno.

Ezura:- La tenemos que rechazar -termina la frase de la chica, cruzándose de brazos- Disculpa, pero a nosotros nos gusta hacer las cosas a nuestro modo.

Donna:- Ya veo, qué lástima... -sonríe un poco desanimada, y despues sonríe alegre- Nos podremos ver por aquí, así que más tarde los veo, y si cambian de opinión, díganme! -empieza a levitar y mira al moreno- Por cierto Ezura, pueden usar el lago cuanto quieran, siempre y cuando no lo ensucien con basura o comida por favor.

Ezura:- Descuida, no somos así -levanta el pulgar a la Saiyajin y le sonríe a ésta.

Momoko:- **Hasta luego, Donna!** -se despide con una sonrisa alegre.

Finalmente la Saiyajin se marcha, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Ezura:- Veo que ya no tienes tanto problema con el peso -se cruza de brazos, admirando a Momoko, quien parecía tener un poco más de musculatura.

Momoko:- Tu crees?? -contesta apenada y ligeramente sonrojada- Me siento normal luego de acostumbrarme, y cuando me las quito siento como si estuviera flotando.

Ezura:- Bien... -de su maleta saca dos pares de guantes de Kickboxing y le da uno a Momoko- Ésta última semana la usaremos para practicar tácticas de combate, porque lo más seguro es que peleemos en diferentes combates.

Momoko:- Entiendo... -se pone los guantes y los ajusta para que no le queden sueltos- Te parece si peleo una ronda con las muñequeras y las botas puestas?

Ezura:- Si crees ser capaz, adelante... -se pone sus guantes y los ajusta- _Ultimamente se te están subiendo los aires de confianza... Ten cuidado, o te podrá costar la vida_ -murmura para sí mismo.

Ambos caminan hacía atrás, y a estar a cierta distancia se detienen y se ponen en pose de pelea. Unos segundos después Momoko despega hacia Ezura y le lanza un puñetazo veloz, que Ezura logró detener con una mano, y al detenerlo provocó que alrededor de los dos chicos se produjera una onda expansiva de viento, sacudiendo los alrededores. Acto seguido Ezura lanza un puñetazo que fue esquivado por Momoko con gran facilidad, después lanza otro con el mismo resultado, y el moreno lanza una ráfaga de golpes que eran tan veloces que se escuchaba cómo cortaban el aire, pero eran esquivados nuevamente por la rubia, pero con más dificultad.

Momoko:- **No lo haces nada mal!** -exclama la rubia apenas audible, ya que al esquivar los puñetazos apenas podía hablar.

Ezura:- **Tú tampoco!** -exclama algo fuerte y apenas audible debido a que lanzaba puñetazos rápidos y apenas podía hablar.

Momoko:- **Toma!!** -la rubia logra esquivar un golpe agachándose velozmente y al agacharse logra lanzar una patada ascendente que toma por sorpresa a Ezura, lanzándolo hacia atrás y deteniendo así su ráfaga de puñetazos.

Ezura:- _Rayos..._ -se levanta del suelo y de su labio inferior se deslizaba un poco de sangre, el moreno sonreía confiado y se limpia la sangre- Fuiste veloz, que buen ataque para empezar el calentamienro...

Momoko:- **Calentamiento?!** -exclama sorprendida, mirando seria al moreno- ( _Tiene que estar de broma! Esa debe ser toda su capacidad!_ )

Ezura aparece de la nada enfrente de Momoko, quien se sorprendió. El moreno lanza una patada, que fue fácilmente detenida por la rubia, sin embargo Ezura aplica más fuerza a su patada una vez que fue bloqueada, logrando así empujar muy fuerte a Momoko hacia un lado. Ésta recupera el control, pero al momento de estabilizarse Ezura aparece detrás de ella y le da un potente puñetazo, que hace que la chica caiga de lleno al suelo.

Ezura:- ( _Estúpido! Se te fue la mano!_ ) -pensaba asustado el moreno al ver que Momoko no se movía y se acerca temeroso- Momoko??

Momoko:- ... -no respondía, pero se escuchaban quejidos venir de ella, que se encontraba tendida en el suelo boca abajo.

Ezura:- **Rayos!!** -se acerca velozmente a la chica y la sostiene en sus brazos- **Momoko! Momoko!!** -de repente se sorprende, ya que la chica debería pesar más debido a las muñequeras y botas pesadas, y revisa sus muñecas y pies y se percata que no las llevaba puestas- Eso debió agotarle todas sus fuer...!!

El moreno es interrumpido por un veloz puñetazo que provenía de Momoko, haciendo que Ezura la suelte y ella se ponga de pie con una pirueta.

Momoko:- **Me siento más ligera y más fuerte!!** -exclama animada la rubia al lanzar unos golpes que cortaban el aire y se pone en pose de pelea.

Ezura:- _Jejeje..._ -se ríe en voz baja, levantándose del puñetazo- _Ya van dos..._ -la mira con una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa maligna.

Momoko:- Listo para la segunda ronda?? -le sonríe al moreno sacándole la lengua y le guiña un ojo.

Ezura:- Ya veo, esa ropa te ponían a un nivel parecido al mío... -se pone en pose de pelea- La verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar...

Momoko:- **Tú lo has dicho!!**


	7. Hora De Practicar (parte2-2)

Momoko:- Listo para la segunda ronda?? -le sonríe al moreno sacándole la lengua y le guiña un ojo.

Ezura:- Ya veo, esa ropa te ponía a un nivel parecido al mío.. -se pone en pose de pelea- La verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar...

Momoko:- **Tú lo has dicho!!**

Medio minuto había pasado, ambos chicos no se movían ni un centimetro, el viento soplaba fuerte, y el cielo se oscurecía indicando que iba a llover. Ezura es el primero en atacar, despegando de su sitio y al estar a unos centimetros de Momoko le lanza un puñetazo el cual la rubia esquiva con una gran velocidad, sorprendiendo al moreno. Acto seguido al chico le rodea una aura blanca y lanza una ráfaga de golpes muy rapidos en dirección a la chica, quien los esquiva con un poco más de dificultad pero podía esquivarlos bien. En un pequeño descuido de velocidad de un puñetazo de Ezura, Momoko detiene la rafaga de golpes del chico y rapidamente ataca al moreno con golpes veloces, que el chico los esquiva a una velocidad sorprendente.

Ezura:- **No lo haces nada mal!** -exclama apenas audible debido a la rapidez con la que esquivaba.

Momoko:- ( _Rayos, me estoy cansando!!_ ) -pensaba mientras seguía lanzando los golpes un poco más lentos.

De repente ambos chicos se detienen, debido a que empezaban a caer gotas, avisando así que iba a llover. Ambos chicos se miran mutuamente, y como si se leyeran la mente, se vuelven a poner en pose de pelea.

Ezura:- **Como si la lluvia pudiera detener algo tan importante como este combate!** -exclama alto y sonríe de medio lado.

Momoko:- **Ni aunque lloviera fuego me detendría!** -exclama igual de emocionada y sonríe confiada.

Ezura:- Ahora ataquemos con nuestro máximo poder! -cambia su expresión a una seria.

Momoko:- Ya era hora! -pone un semblante serio.

Ezura/Momoko:- **HAAAAAAA!!** -ambos chicos gritan muy fuerte, e inmediatamente los dos son rodeados por una aura escarlata, la cual hace que sus cuerpos tomen un tono rojizo, el pelo de ambos se eriza un poco y se ondea al igual que el aura, la musculatura de los dos aumenta un poco, siendo más notorio este cambio en Ezura, y el poder de ambos incrementa 2 veces más que el original. Se hizo un hueco en medio de donde pisaban los dos chicos, y el viento soplaba fuerte a la par que empezaba a oscurecerse más debido a la lluvia que se empezaba a dar.

Ezura:- Vaya, no tenía idea de tu poder oculto... -se cruza de brazos, observando a la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Momoko:- Con que éste es tu verdadero poder?? -se lleva sus manos a la cintura soltando una pequeña risa- Jeje, será interesante..

La lluvia se intensifica más, y ambos chicos eran lo único que iluminaba esos alrededores, exceptuando la ciudad que se veía muy a lo lejos. Un minuto después de mirarse fijamente ambos desaparecen, y cerca de ahí se escuchaban poderosos golpes impactando en algo muy sólido. Después de casi 5 minutos escuchándose los golpes, aparecen los dos Guerreros Escarlata aterrizando en suelo firme. Ambos parecían muy heridos, agotados y con las ropas algo rasgadas.

Ezura:- _Haahhhh..._ -el chico jadeaba del cansancio, se veía más herido y sangraba del labio inferior- Eres... Muy rápida...

Momoko:- _Hehehhh..._ -la chica igualmente jadeaba, igualmente se veía muy herida, y ella sangraba de la nariz- Creo... Creo que te... Que te di más golpes... De los que recibí...

Ezura:- **Es... Es hora de los... Ataques de Energia!** -da un gran salto hacia atrás, dejando una pequeña estela detrás de sí.

Momoko:- **S... Sí!!** -da un salto igual de largo hacia atrás, dejando una estela similar a la del chico.

Ezura:- No está de más advertirte... -alza una mano como si fuera a dar un puñetazo hacia el suelo, pero al abrir su mano aparece una esfera de energía de color rojiza- **...Que no me voy a contener!!**

Momoko:- **Claro que lo sé!...** -se lleva las manos a un costado de su cuerpo, posicionándolas como si sostuviera una esfera entre ellas, y justamente entre ambas manos se empieza a generar una esfera de energía de un tono azulado- **...No soy tan insensata como para dejarme ganar!!**

Ezura:- **Haaaaaa!!** -gritaba alto a la par que acumulaba más energía en su mano, haciendo que la esfera se agrande un poco, y ésta flotaba cerca de la mano del moreno.

Momoko:- _Ésta técnica la copié de un juego de Ezura..._ -murmuraba para si misma un poco seria mientras seguía acumulando su energía en su técnica- _Por lo que, si él la conoce, no funcionará del todo..._

Ezura:- **Prepárate, ahí voy!!** -exclama fuerte y se prepara para lanzar su ataque.

Momoko:- **Ya estoy preparada!!** -exclama alto e igualmente se prepara.

Momoko se lleva las manos un poco más atrás sin romper la posición de éstas, y al hacerlo su tecnica se hace un poco más grande y brillante; Ezura hace como si lanzara algo pero no lanza nada, sino que da una vuelta sobre sí y al terminar de darla imita la posición de Momoko, sorprendiendo a ésta.

Momoko:- Con que la conoces tambien, eh? -sonríe de medio lado mirando algo seria a Ezura- **No tienes originalidad!**

Ezura:- Hay un apodo que es usado por los Saiyajines hacia mí... -le sonríe del mismo modo y mira fijamente a Momoko- Me llaman "Imitador", y es porque cuando veo una técnica, **puedo copiarla al primer intento!!** -el ataque del chico se hacía mas brillante y un poco más grande que antes.

Cerca de ambos chicos caían algunos rayos de la tormenta y la lluvia parecía intensificarse aún más.

Ezura:- **DRAFT ATTACK!!** -lleva sus manos hacia enfrente y de sus manos es expulsado una inmensa onda de energía dirigida hacia Momoko.

Momoko:- ( _Sí que es grande..._ ) -pensaba la chica al ver el ataque que se dirigía a ella, y sonríe ligeramente cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio- **COMETE ESTO!!!!** -exclama muy fuerte la chica, adelanta sus manos y de ellas expulsa una onda de energía igual de grande que la de Ezura, la cual era dirigida hacia el chico.

Debido a que ambos chicos lanzaron sus tecnicas uno al otro, éstas colisionan, haciendo que toda el área temblara y que los rayos cayeran cerca de las técnicas, sin mencionar que el sitio estaba iluminado de un tono azul muy brillante.

Ezura:- ( _E... ELLA ES MUY FUERTE!!_ ) -pensaba desesperado el moreno, quien forcejeaba para no salir disparado debido a las técnicas- ( _PERO YO LO SOY MÁS!!_ ) **HAAAAAAA!!!** -expulsa más energía, tomando ligeramente la ventaja y provocando que el temblor se intensificara un poco más.

Momoko:- **DEMONIOOS!!** -exclama fuerte mientras forcejeaba para no perder el control- **CREES QUE ÉSTO ES TODO LO QUE SÉ HACER?!! HAAAAAAA!!!!** -envía mucho más poder a su técnica, logrando ganar más terreno y haciendo que el ataque de Ezura retrocediera un poco más, quedando ambos ataques en el centro entre los dos chicos.

Ya que ambos ataques poseían mucho poder, hacían temblar aún más el área donde se daba la batalla, intensificaba la caída de los rayos y hacía que algunos pedazos de terreno se desprendieran del suelo.

Ezura:- ( _Así no llegaremos a ningún lado!!_ ) -piensa a la par que forcejeaba para mantenerse en el aire y seguir atacando- **SEGUNDA FASEE!!!!!** -exclama muy alto y su poder aumenta el doble de lo que ya estaba, y aumentando así la energía de su ataque tomando definitivamente la ventaja.

Momoko:- **S-Su poder ha incrementado!!!** -exclama fuertemente forcejeando para tratar de recuperar un poco de ventaja- _Voy... Voy a morir!!_ -deja de lanzar su ataque y cae desmayada al suelo, disminuyendo su poder rapidamente.

De repente una persona aparece al lado de la chica, la sujeta y la lanza hacia otra persona quien se marcha junto con la chica. El ataque de Ezura se aproxima rápidamente hacia esa silueta.

??:- **HAAAA!!** -el tipo exclama y recibe el poderoso ataque con sus manos, y debido al brillo de éste se logra apreciar que el sujeto se veía de unos 20 años.

Ezura:- **Ella piensa detenerlo!??** -exclama sorprendido, pero luego nota algo y cambia su semblante a serio- No es ella, **su energía es distinta!!**

??:- Ka... Me... Ha... Me... -la silueta parece empujar el ataque con un poco de dificultad- **HAAAAAAA!!** -de las manos del sujeto es expulsada una cantidad inmensa de energía aún mayor que la del moreno, logrando así apartar el ataque de sí mismo.

Ezura:- **N-No puede ser!!** -exclama sorprendido observando cómo ambos ataques se dirigían hacia él, y segundos después el chico se desmaya debido a la resistencia que aplicaba para no ser empujado por su técnica, disminuyendo su energía, y cae segundos antes de que su ataque y el del otro sujeto por poco lo matara. Antes de que casi impactara en el suelo, la misma persona que tomó a Momoko aparece y sujeta a Ezura, y aterriza en el suelo.

??:- **Eso ha estado muy cerca!** -exclama aliviado el que había contraatacado el ataque del moreno, y voltea a ver a éste- Siendo muy joven, puede ser tan poderoso como un Super Saiyajin.. De no haber intervenido él hubiera ocasionado un gran daño a la Tierra.

!!:- Lo sé -la segunda persona baja a Ezura y lo acuesta en el suelo- Qué haremos con ellos, papá?

??:- Vamos a alojarlos en nuestra casa hasta que ellos decidan irse -voltea hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo- Oye Donna, no habías dicho que tenían un campamento por aquí??

Donna:- Cuando vine a ver a la novia del chico, vi que ella estaba entrenando cerca de una tienda de acampar, pero ahora no está.. -comenta extrañada, observando los alrededores- No hay tiempo que perder, si quieres tú llévalo a la casa para que se recupere, yo buscaré el sitio donde estaban acampando..

El sujeto que contra restó el ataque de Ezura toma a éste y acto seguido empieza a levitar, dirigiéndose hacia las montañas; minutos más tarde la Saiyajin encuentra el equipaje de los chicos.

Donna:- _Vaya, con que la batalla hizo que las cosas volaran.._ -murmura para sí misma, y luego nota una maleta negra que estaba medio abierta y llena de tierra- _Por qué dejarían una maleta abierta?? O son desordenados, o son descuidados.._ -la sujeta y la levanta, y de inmediato se sorprende ya que esa maleta era inusualmente pesada- _N-no puede ser!_ -la deja en el suelo y la abre, sorprendiéndose aún más al descubrir que en la maleta sólo había ropa aparentemente normal, y toma unas botas negras sintiendo un gran peso en ellas- **_Estas ropas son para entrenar! Ningún humano podría moverse con ellas puestas!_** -murmura algo alto, y luego mira a la nada sorprendida- _A no ser.._ -luego sacude su cabeza y mete las botas a la maleta, cerrándola- _Debe ser cosa mía, será mejor apresurarme..._ -levanta la maleta con algo de facilidad- _Aquí hay casi 2 toneladas.._

La chica se marcha volando en dirección a la del sujeto.


	8. Probando Linajes (parte 1-2)

8\. Probando linajes parte 1

 _Dos días habían pasado desde el combate entre Momoko y Ezura, y desde ese entonces seguían inconscientes debido a tanta energía gastada y también por el cansancio de todo el mes pasado. Ambos chicos se encontraban en una misma habitación en la que parecia ser la casa de la familia de Donna, la chica que el moreno encontró en el lago cerca del sitio donde acampaban._ _La Saiyajin estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo de fresa en el techo de su casa mirando hacia el sol que apenas estaba saliendo. La chica vestía una camiseta sin mangas color roja, y unos pantalones cortos negros con su cola sobresaliendo por un agurejo en la parte trasera de éstos, unas botas amarillas, y unas muñequeras en cada mano. La chica parecía muy contenta observando cómo salía el sol y escuchando a los pájaros cantar._

Donna:- **Haaaah!!** -exhala fuertemente a la par que hace unos estiramientos- Hora de calentar un poco!!

 _La chica interrumpe lo que hacía ya que en ese instante una energía algo desconocida empezaba a crecer desde el interior de su casa. La energía estaba creciendo, y muy rápido.. Sería imposible que fuera su padre, ya que él se encontraba trabajando como agricultor en un terreno cercano a su casa, por lo que esa energía desconcertaba a la chica, quien decide entrar para investigar._

Donna:- ( _Probablemente sea la chica..._ ) -pensaba la Saiyajin al caminar hacia la habitación de invitados, y al acercarse a la habitación, la energía se desplaza velozmente y ahora se sentía desde afuera de la casa, confundiendo a la Saiyajin aún más- ( _No... Es mucho poder para una humana como ella_ )

 _Donna abre la puerta, enciende la luz, y se da cuenta de que falta el moreno, y que algunas ropas no se encontraban ahí, sorprendiendo a la Saiyajin. Donna rápidamente sale de la casa, y ya afuera observa a Ezura lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire que eran realmente veloces que alcanzaban a cortar el viento. El moreno vestía una camisa negra sin mangas similar a la que llevaba puesta dos días antes pero parecía mucho más pesada, tambien llevaba puestas unas muñequeras rojas que a simple vista parecían ser normales, pero ambas eran muy pesadas, y finalmente llevaba unas botas negras que también eran pesadas. El chico lanzaba golpes realmente rápidos, y sus músculos lucían ligeramente grandes. Ezura parecía tener los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando._

Donna:- _Oye!!_ -exclama alto, haciendo que Ezura detenga sus movimientos, y acto seguido abre los ojos, mirando a los de Donna segundos después.

Ezura:- Buenos días -contesta algo alegre, luego se saca toda la ropa pesada, y la chica se percata que el chico seguía vistiendo la camisa de hace dos días- Disculpa si te asusté, apenas desperté y me sorprendí del sitio, cuando me calmé decidí salir afuera a calentar un poco.

Donna:- Ya veo... -se acerca al moreno y recoge las muñequeras que yacían en el suelo- Cómo puedes moverte con este peso, siendo un humano??

Ezura:- He entrenado desde los 12 años, al principio empecé con 20 kilogramos... -levanta su camisa y la lanza hacia arriba sin dificultad, elevándose varios metros- Con eso mejoré mi resistencia, velocidad y fuerza, y empecé a usar más pesadas hasta llegar a aguantar casi 5 toneladas... Y si te lo preguntas, **actualmente puedo soportar cerca de 59 toneladas** -alza su brazo con la mano abierta, y su camisa cae en ella.

Donna:- Sabes qué es lo que yo pienso?? -deja caer las muñequeras al suelo, y luego voltea a ver a Ezura seriamente- **QUE TÚ ERES UN SAIYAJIN...**

Ezura:- Qué te ha llevado a pensar eso?? -se cruza de brazos, mirando fijo a la Saiyajin.

Donna:- Tu energía la siento inusualmente grande que la de un humano promedio, y no puede significar otra cosa a no ser que seas como la androide que está sirviendo al Ejército Mundial... -murmura cerca del oido del moreno- _No sé que trates de hacer, pero no podrás ocultarlo por siempre..._

Ezura:- Quieres saber la verdad?? -da unos pasos hacia atrás, sin despegar la vista de la Saiyajin- Has escuchado de ese ser que, según la leyenda, causó estragos en la Tierra??

Donna:- Esa criatura rosada?? -se cruza de brazos, poniendo atención a lo que decía Ezura- Qué con ése?

Ezura:- Su nombre era Majin Boo. Luego de su derrota, ese ser renació en un humano en una aldea muy pobre, y ocho años después ese niño entró a un torneo donde se enfrentó a Son Goku... -mira al suelo un poco serio- A lo que voy es que ese niño se llamaba Oob, y él es uno de mis tatarabuelos.. Toda mi familia no fue tan fuerte como Oob, pero éramos más fuertes que alguien normal...

Donna:- **Has dicho Oob?!** -exclama sorprendida.

Ezura:- Tiene algo de raro? -mira extrañado a Donna.

Donna:- **Espera aquí!!** -entra rapidamente a su casa y un minuto después sale con un álbum de fotos, y se sienta en el suelo- Siéntate!

Ezura:- Algo raro pasa contigo... -se sienta junto a ella confundido.

Donna:- **Aquí está!** -exclama animada y saca una foto para enseñársela a Ezura- Él era Oob??

 _El chico agarra la foto un poco extrañado, y luego mira sorprendido la foto: en la foto estaba un chico moreno con algo de parecido con Ezura, tenía el pelo negro y en forma de cresta, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, y el aspecto del chico parecía como si hubiese luchado; y al lado de él estaba un tipo que aparentaba no más de 20 años, su piel era clara, sus ojos eran negros, su pelo también era negro y un poco alborotado, su ropa estaba rasgada y algo quemada, y tenía varios moretones y raspaduras en todo el cuerpo, como si se peleara contra alguien. Ambos chicos tenían las manos en los hombros del otro, y parecían contentos a pesar del aspecto tan dañado que tenían._

Ezura:- Claro que sí, **el es mi tatarabuelo Oob!!** -exclama contento mirando la foto- Nunca habia visto una foto de mi abuelo tan joven!

Donna:- **Lo sabía!!** -exclama feliz hacia el moreno- El sujeto que ves junto a tu abuelo es Son Goku, mi tatarabuelo! -señala al que estaba al lado de Oob.

Ezura:- **Él es Son Goku??** Tu abuelo?? -exclama sorprendido observando la foto- Nunca pensé que tu familia y la mía se habían conocido!

??:- Qué es todo ese alboroto?? -se escucha una voz que provenía de un poco lejos de ahí.

 _Por un pequeño camino se ve venir a un tipo que no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, su pelo era negro y alborotado, sus ojos eran de azul muy oscuro, vestía una camisa azul celeste, unos pantalones azules, unas botas rojas, llevaba un pañuelo rojo y unas muñequeras del mismo color. El tipo se veía un poco disgustado y con los brazos cruzados._

Donna:- Qué sucedió papá?? -exclama sorprendida la chica- No debías estar trabajando??

??:- Claro que sí, pero hoy no había trabajo... -responde algo decepcionado- Un Saiyajin llegó temprano y terminó todo, por lo que se llevó toda la paga...

Ezura:- ( _Ese sujeto es..._ )

Donna:- Qué decepción... -comenta igual de decepcionada que su padre, pero luego cambia la expresión a una alegre- Por cierto, te acuerdas de uno de los amigos de la abuela Pan??

??:- De quién hablas, Donna?

Donna:- Resulta que este chico... -señala a Ezura, que mira extrañado a la Saiyajin- Es uno de los nietos de Oob, el amigo del que la abuela Pan te contaba!

??:- **De verdad?!** -exclama alegre y se acerca al moreno, observa que tenía la foto y la toma, y la pone al lado de Ezura, quien lo miraba algo extrañado.

Ezura:- Bue-buenos días, señor -comenta un poco nervioso y le acerca la mano- Me llamo Ezura Jinryuu.

Goku:- Es verdad, tú y el señor Oob se parecen mucho! -exclama alegre y estrecha su mano con la del moreno- **Me llamo Son Goku** , mi abuela Pan me contó mucho sobre tu abuelo! Tu familia era verdaderamente fuerte!

Ezura:- **Lo sabía!** -exclama sorprendido mirando a Goku- La historia sobre la familia de Son Goku es respetada en la aldea donde vivía mi abuelo!

Donna:- Ya ves, papá? -exclama contenta hacia su padre- Te dije que su cara se me hacía familiar de algún lado!

Goku:- **Me gustaría probar tu fuerza!** -exclama de igual modo que su hija y mira al moreno con una sonrisa desafiante- Debes ser igual de fuerte como debió serlo el señor Oob, ya que mi abuela me contó que era tan fuerte como mi tatarabuelo Goku.

Ezura:- No creo ser así de fuerte, sin embrago... Yo también quisiera comprobar... -mira al Saiyajin con la misma determinación- **Qué tan poderosa es la familia del señor Goku!**

Goku:- Espera un segundo... -rapidamente entra a su casa, y segundos después sale con un togi del mismo color que sus pantalones, y sobre su cintura se encontraba un cinturón blanco- Estoy listo!!

Ezura:- **Perfecto!!** -recoge las muñequeras que Donna había tirado y se las coloca junto a sus botas y su camisa.

Goku:- ( _Si éste chico es tan fuerte como lo era el señor Oob, me va a dar buena batalla..._ ) -pensaba Goku mientras observaba cómo Ezura se ponía su ropa y al mismo tiempo aumentaba ligeramente su poder.

Donna:- **Vas a pelear con tu ropa...!** -antes de terminar es interrumpida por el moreno, quien hace una señal de silencio, y finalmente le guiña el ojo a la Saiyajin, la cual finalmente entendió- Ya veo... Suerte a ambos.

 _La chica da un salto y sube al techo de su casa, donde vería la pelea sin estorbar y con mejor rango. Goku se saca el pañuelo en su frente y lo deja caer al suelo, su semblante cambia a uno más serio y se pone en pose de pelea; Ezura hace unos estiramientos mayormente enfocados en las piernas, luego se pone en pose de pelea y observa fijo y serio a su oponente._

Goku:- **Haaa!!** -despega de su sitio y se aproxima a Ezura preparando un puñetazo, que conecta con la cara del moreno, quien gira su cuello debido a la fuerza del golpe, el cual se escuchó como si impactara en algo realmente sólido.

Ezura:- Que fuerza... -voltea ligeramente su cara hacia Goku, quien parece contento- **Es tal y como decían!**

 _Ezura lanza un puñetazo demasiado veloz que tomó desprevenido a Goku, quien recibe el impacto en el rostro y retrocede un poco debido a la fuerza de éste; acto seguido, el moreno lanza una fuerte patada destinada a las costillas del Saiyajin, pero es interceptada por el brazo del mismo y posteriormente empuja la pierna, luego Goku lanza un rodillazo que impacta en la barbilla del moreno haciendo que éste se queje un poco y en menos de medio segundo Ezura responde con un codazo que impacta en el abdomen del Saiyajin, provocando un ligero quejido de éste. Inmediatamente ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes poderosos y veloces que resuenan en toda el área y que provocan pequeñas vibraciones, sorprendiendo a la única presente._

Donna:- ( _Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien aparte de mi tío que peleara al mismo ritmo de mi papá!_ ) -pensaba sorprendida la Saiyajin, mientras observaba la increible velocidad con la que se atacaban su papá y el moreno- ( ** _Pero mi papá aún no está luchando en serio!_** ) -sonríe ligeramente.


	9. Probando Linajes (parte 2-2)

9\. Probando linajes parte 2

Donna:- ( _Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien aparte de mi tío que peleara al mismo ritmo que mi papá!_ ) -pensaba sorprendida la Saiyajin, mientras observaba la increible velocidad con la que se atacaban su papá y el moreno- ( ** _Pero mi papá aún no está luchando en serio!_** ) -sonríe ligeramente.

Goku:- **Me has dejado sorprendido!** -exclama contento el Saiyajin, y se aleja unos metros del moreno- Pero yo sé que ésa no es toda tu capacidad.

Ezura:- Usted ni siquiera se está esforzando, un Saiyajin es más fuerte de lo que usted me está mostrando -se cruza de brazos, mirando a Goku con una sonrisa confiada- **Por qué no se transforma?**

Goku:- Eres consciente de lo que pides? -mira al moreno serio- No crees que es mucho para ti?

Ezura:- Yo tengo una fase especial que me ha convertido en el Guerrero Escarlata de la Capital Del Oeste -deshace su pose, adoptando una normal- He peleado contra Saiyajin más fuertes que yo cuando inicié mi labor como defensor de la Ciudad del Oeste, y gracias a mis máximos esfuerzos pude vencerlos..

Goku:- Entiendo... -se pone en pose normal, mirando un poco desafiante a Ezura- No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte..

Ezura:- Descuide... -se cruza de brazos, mirando a Goku- Yo me las arreglaré como pueda.

Donna:- ( ** _De verdad van a pelear con todo??_** ) -pensaba sorprendida la Saiyajin, observando todo lo que pasaba- ( _Estoy intrigada, quiero saber quién de los dos es más fuerte!_ )

 _Goku cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrarse, incrementando su poder en el proceso. Ezura lo miraba atentamente._

Goku:- **HAAAAA!!!** -exclama alto y al exclamar su energía incrementa de golpe y se produce un destello muy brillante que desconcerta un poco al moreno, segundos después el destello desaparece y Ezura observa sorprendido a Goku: su pelo estaba erizado y tanto éste como sus cejas se vuelven rubios, sus ojos cambian a turquesa, su musculatura aumentó ligeramente, y todo su cuerpo y ropas habían adoptado un tono dorado, y una aura dorada del mismo color rodeaba al ahora Súper Saiyajin.

Ezura:- ( ** _VA-VAYA PODER!!_** ) -pensaba sorprendido admirando a la transformación de Goku- **Espectacular, señor Goku!**

Goku:- Es tu turno, Ezura... -comenta con un tono un poco rudo y una expresión un poco seria.

Donna:- Ahora mismo se nota la diferencia entre los poderes de ambos... -murmura para si misma observando asombrada- A ver lo que preparará el chico..

Ezura:- **HAAAAAA!!!** -el moreno exclama muy alto, adopta la postura del jinete, y al mismo tiempo genera una fuerte corriente de viento que alborota la tierra del área.

 _Ezura es rodeado por una aura rojiza que hace que todo su cuerpo y ropa adopten un tono rojizo, la musculatura del moreno aumenta un poco, parte de su pelo se eriza y sus pupilas desaparecen por unos instantes. La energía de Ezura aumenta más a tal punto que casi alcanzaba a Goku._

Donna:- **No bromeaba!!** -exclama sorprendida observando todo lo anterior- Lo que decía era verdad!!

Ezura:- Esta es mi transformación, la he llamado "Dengen Sukaretto"... -habla usando un tono un poco duro y sus pupilas aparecen, mirando seriamente a Goku.

Goku:- **VAYA!** Te acercas a mi poder, pero te falta un 20% más para estar a mi nivel -comenta con un semblante relajado, pero lo cambia inmediatamente- La verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar... -se pone en pose se pelea, observando serio al ahora "Guerrero Escarlata".

 _Tanto Ezura como Goku desaparecen rapidamente, sorprendiendo a Donna, quien trataba de encontrarlos. En todo el lugar se escuchan potentes golpes que impactaban en algo verdaderamente sólido, y esos golpes generaban grandes vibraciones en el lugar. Minutos después Goku aparece cayendo al suelo, y luego aparece Ezura, quien jadeaba del cansancio y sangraba de la nariz y de la boca. Goku se levanta y, al igual que el Guerrero Escarlata, jadeaba y sangraba de la boca._

Goku:- **No... No peleas nada mal...** -exclama un poco fuerte el Saiyajin, quien se pone inmediatamente en pose de pelea.

Ezura:- U... Usted... tampoco, señor Goku... -contesta jadeando, y también se pone en pose de pelea.

Donna:- ( _De verdad está pasando?!_ ) -pensaba sorprendida observando a ambos- ( ** _Ese chico está luchando mano a mano contra mi papá?!_** )

 _Goku aparece frente a Ezura y le propina un potente golpe directo al abdomen del Guerrero Escarlata el cual resuena fuertemente y hace que el chico de un corto quejido, luego Ezura golpea en el rostro a Goku con un rodillazo, haciendo que éste se queje. Ezura y Goku intercambian devastadores golpes que dañaban fuertemente, luego de dos minutos de esquivar, dar, y recibir, Goku detiene un puñetazo de Ezura y le lanza un rodillazo poderoso en el estomago del chico, quien se queja fuertemente y, furioso, lanza un potente golpe dirigido en el rostro a Goku, quien también se queja y da unos pasos hacia atrás._

Donna:- _Increible, ninguno ha cedido..._ -murmura apenas audible, observando a Goku y al moreno- _Me pregunto si la chica es igual de fuerte que mi papá o que Ezura..._

Ezura:- Hahh... Haahh... -jadea pesadamente, sujetando su abdomen donde recibió el último golpe y tratando de no caer por el peso extra que empezaba a ser un problema- ( _E.. Estoy llegando... A mi límite..._ )

Goku:- Hah... Hah... -jadeaba de forma similar a la de Ezura debido al potente golpe recibido- _Demonios... Ya casi no me quedan energias..._

 _Ezura y Goku se miran fijamente, ambos se preparan para lanzar el siguiente golpe... Inmediatamente ambos despegan hacia el otro y ambos lanzan sus golpes al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el golpe de Goku impacte en el rostro de Ezura, y éste a su vez en el de Goku; ambos golpes fueron tan fuertes que resonaron en todo el lugar, y ambos guerreros pierden sus transformaciones, cayendo al suelo muy agotados._

Donna:- **Papá!!** -baja de la casa y se acerca a su padre angustiada- Estás bien?? -voltea a ver al moreno, que estaba en la misma situación- Oye!! Levántate!! -lo sacude tratando de hacer que entre en razón.

Goku:- _Donna..._ -murmura apenas audible, logrando la atención de la mencionada- _En... En un cajón con... Con un sello..._ -hablaba a duras penas ya que estaba muy agotado y lastimado- _Hay... Semillas Senzu..._

Donna:- Semillas Senzu?? -deja a su padre en el suelo y entra a su casa rapidamente.

Ezura:- _Se... Señor... Goku..._ -el moreno habla apenas audible por el Saiyajin- _Ha... Hay algo que debo... Decirle... **Yo soy...**_

Goku:- No... No hables... Ya lo noté... -se ríe forzosamente, pero luego tose- El... El combate fue... **_Fue increíble..._** -lentamente cierra sus ojos y su ki disminuye rapidamente.

Donna:- Sólo quedan dos... -sale de su casa y se sorprende al ver que su papá no estaba consciente- Papá??

Ezura:- Descuida... -sonríe ligeramente- Está agotado... Será mejor... Que se quede... _Así..._ -cierra sus ojos lentamente, y pierde la consciencia.

Donna:- Usaron todas sus energías... -se acerca a Ezura y levanta su brazo, notando que éste pesaba más de lo normal- ( _Éste chico luchó contra mi papá mano a mano, y usando sus ropas pesadas.. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tanto Ezura como mi papá hubieran peleado **realmente** con todo lo que tienen..._ ) -pensaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; segundos después levanta a Goku y lo mete a la casa, y posteriormente hace lo mismo con Ezura, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo.

 **Más tarde...**

 _Goku estaba sentado en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar, y a su lado se encontraba Ezura, ambos siendo atendidos por Donna, la cual estaba curando unas cortadas que tenía su padre._

Goku:- A decir verdad, eres muy fuerte -observa al moreno, quien se rasca la nuca un poco apenado.

Ezura:- Usted tampoco se queda atrás -mira hacia el techo, sonriendo ligeramente- Siendo honesto, no luché con todo mi poder.

Goku:- Lo sé... -cierra los ojos y se recarga en el respaldo del sofá- Fue por eso que yo tampoco luché con todo lo que tengo.

Donna:- Entonces el combate fue de entrenamiento?? -observa a ambos, quienes se limitan a hacer una ligera sonrisa- Vamos a entrar al torneo, verdad??

??:- Ya llegué! -se escucha una voz masculina que provenía desde fuera de la casa.

Goku:- Ya está aquí?? -abre los ojos y observa un reloj, el cual marcaba que eran las 7 de la tarde, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin- **Duramos toda la tarde inconscientes??**

 _Por la puerta entra un tipo que tenía un increible parecido a Goku, pero éste tenía el pelo más corto, y vestía un atuendo similar al de un mesero: una camisa a botones de manga larga blanca, sobre ésta llevaba un chaleco gris muy oscuro, unos pantalones del mismo color que su chaleco, un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada, y unos zapatos negros y de buen aspecto._

Donna:- **Tío Gohan!!** -exclama contenta y se acerca al tipo.

Gohan:- Hola Donna! -exclama feliz, acariciando el pelo de la Saiyajin.

Goku:- Hola Gohan -se levanta y le sonríe a su hermano; Ezura también se levanta al mismo tiempo que Goku.

Gohan:- Hola Go... -se sorprende al ver que su hermano tenía algunos raspones y moretones- **Cómo te hiciste eso?!** Te volviste a pelear con Vegeta?!

Goku:- **Noo!** -exclama un poco temeroso, tratando de calmar a su hermano- Me lo hice entrenando!

Ezura:- Buenas tardes, señor -el moreno se acerca a Gohan y le acerca la mano- Soy Jinryuu Ezura, mucho gusto.

Gohan:- Hola Ezura -estrecha su mano con el moreno, y luego nota que él también estaba igual de herido que Goku- Ya veo, con que los dos entrenaron.. -voltea a ver a Goku un poco serio- No crees que te excediste un poco??

Goku:- Pues él también es muy fuerte, solo mira cómo me ha dejado -se señala a si mismo, y luego pone una mano en el hombro del moreno- **Es tan fuerte como yo!**

Gohan:- De verdad?! -se sorprende y mira al moreno, quien le sonríe nerviosamente- Pero su poder es muy bajo!

Ezura:- Ahora mismo lo estoy suprimiendo, no me gusta andar por ahí llamando la atención... -comenta un poco avergonzado, mirando al suelo- Pero el señor Goku es muy rapido y fuerte, a penas estuve a su altura... -se quita las ropas pesadas con excepción de sus botas, y las deja caer al suelo, el cual se agrieta un poco.

Gohan:- A ver... -se agacha y recoge las muñequeras, sorprendiéndose por el peso de éstas y las levanta- Vaya!! Puedo sentir como 5 toneladas en cada una!!

Ezura:- En realidad sólo son 4,500 kilogramos por cada muñequera, pero la camisa sí pesa 5 toneladas.. -se agacha para recoger la camisa y la levanta con mucha facilidad.

Goku:- **Impresionante!!** -exclama sorprendido y toma la camisa, alzándola un poco- Y peleaste a mi ritmo con esto usándolo??

Donna:- Sería interesante qué hubiera pasado si no las hubiera usado, verdad? -comenta un poco ansiosa.

Gohan:- Claro que sí... -de pronto su estomago gruñe, y sonríe apenado- Pero antes, me gustaría comer algo!


	10. Revelaciones

10\. Revelaciones

 _En una habitación se estaba despertando Momoko, que llevaba 2 días inconsciente, y seguía vistiendo las ropas que llevaba antes. Se pone sus botas y sale de la habitación, caminando medio adormecida._ _Segundos después de haber salido de la habitación, Momoko baja las escaleras de la casa y se encuentra a Ezura, Donna, y dos personas que eran desconocidas para ella. Todos se encontraban comiendo algo que Goku y Gohan habían preparado._

Momoko:- Buenos días... -habla arrastrando las palabras, y posteriormente da un bostezo a la par que hacía estiramientos.

Ezura:- Será " _Buenas noches_ "... -comenta mirando extrañado a la rubia- Deberías comer algo, llevas casi 3 días inconsciente.

Momoko:- Sí... Tienes razón... -se acerca a Ezura y se sienta en una silla que estaba al lado del moreno- Buenas noches, me llamo Kogane Momoko..

Gohan:- Yo soy Son Gohan -contesta con un tono alegre- Tú eres la novia de Ezura, verdad??

Momoko:- Podría servirme un poco de arroz, por favor?? -le acerca el plato a Goku, ignorando la pregunta de Gohan.

Goku:- Por.. Por supuesto -toma el plato y empieza a echar arroz en él.

Ezura:- Ya... Ya no somos novios... -comenta con un tono un poco apagado, mientras se llevaba algunos bocados a la boca- Ahora sólo somos "compañeros de entrenamiento".

Goku:- Toma -le acerca un plato con arroz a la rubia, quien lo toma y empieza a comérselo ansiosa.

Donna:- Pero hace 3 días dijiste que era tu novia, no? -mira un poco molesto al moreno.

Momoko:- **Te mintió...** -habla con la boca un poco llena de comida, hace una corta pausa y se traga la comida en su boca- Hace 2 semanas dejamos de ser novios...

Gohan:- Ya veo... -comenta algo apenado- Perdona...

 _Unos minutos después todos terminan de comer y recogen la mesa._

Donna:- Vayamos afuera, aquí adentro no hay mucho que hacer -se va a afuera de la casa contenta.

Goku:- Por cierto, Momoko... -se acerca a la rubia y le acerca la mano con una sonrisa- Me llamo Son Goku.

Momoko:- Mucho gusto, señor Goku -estrecha la mano del Saiyajin, sonriendo.

 _De pronto se siente un gran poder afuera de la casa, enseguida de unos gritos de Donna._

Gohan:- Ya debió llegar... -se cruza de brazos, mirando molesto hacia Goku.

Goku:- Me va a escuchar... -se lleva las manos a la cintura, devolviendo la misma mirada a su hermano.

Ezura:- Disculpe, quién es esa persona de la que hablan?? -observa confundido a ambos Saiyajin.

Goku/Gohan:- **Mi alumno...** -responden al unísono, sorprendiendo a Ezura.

 _Goku, Gohan, Ezura y Momoko salen de la casa, y se encuentran a una Donna con su poder aumentado, con el pelo rubio y erizado al igual que su cola, sus ojos turquesa, y todo el cuerpo de ésta de un tono dorado, el cual era provocado por una aura dorada que rodeaba a la Súper Saiyajin. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico de casi la misma estatura que Goku. Su pelo y ojos eran rojos, y vestía un atuendo similar al de Gohan, con la diferencia que las mangas de la camisa estaban recogidas, dejando ver los musculos de sus brazos. Donna y aquel chico se veían seriamente, como si fueran a matarse entre ellos._

Donna:- **Esta vez sí te pasaste de la raya!!** -exclama furiosa mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

??:- Qué no habías entrenado para esquivar esa clase de ataques?? -exclama arrogante el pelirrojo, mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos- No aguantas nada.

Ezura:- **Quién eres tú??** -exclama serio mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo.

??:- Por qué debería decirte quién soy?? -se acerca lentamente hacia el moreno, mirándolo serio.

Gohan:- **NIGIORI!!** -exclama fuerte, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo- Qué hora es ésta de llegar?! **No debiste salir hace 1 hora!?**

Nigiori:- Perdón, tío Gohan! -comenta temeroso, mirando apenado hacia el piso- El gerente necesitaba a alguien que lavara los platos, y al final tuve que aceptar...

Goku:- En fin... -se cruza de brazos observando un poco serio al pelirrojo- Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?

Donna:- **Me sujetó de la cola y me lanzó al suelo!** -exclama molesta, cruzándose de brazos y enrollando su cola en su cintura.

Nigiori:- No seas mentirosa! -exclama molesto hacia la Super Saiyajin- Se iba a caer y traté de sujetarla, pero como ya estaba casi en el suelo no tuve de otra que sujetarla de la cola, pero ni eso sirvió y se cayó.

Donna:- No es cierto, tío Gohan! **Así no pasaron las cosas!!** -observa a Gohan muy molesta.

Gohan:- Escucha, Nigiori! -se acerca al pelirrojo con un semblante serio- Eso que le hiciste a tu hermana no está bien! Sabes lo sensible que es su cola! Discúlpate!

Nigiori:- -se cruza de brazos molesto mientras refunfuña del mismo modo- Per... Perdón, Donna...

Donna:- Te perdono, idiota... -se cruza de brazos mirando un poco molesta al pelirrojo, y vuelve a la normalidad.

Momoko:- Él es el novio de ella?? -mira a Goku y señala al pelirrojo.

Goku:- Es mi hijo menor, Nigiori -le sonríe a la rubia, quien finalmente parece comprender.

Nigiori:- Donna sólo es mayor que yo por unos segundos! -exclama un poco molesto mientras se sienta en el suelo.

Momoko:- Ya veo! -exclama como si acabara de descubrir algo- Entonces usted es el papá de Nigiori y de Donna, y si le dicen "tío" al señor Gohan, significa que él es su hermano! -voltea a ver a cada mencionado- Usted y su hermano parecen ser gemelos, y sus dos hijos se parecen a usted.

Ezura:- Es algo raro si es visto asi -se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el suelo, y voltea a ver a Goku- Pero no se suponía que el pelo de los Saiyajin debería ser negro?

Goku:- Es porque él lo heredó de su madre, así como el color de los ojos.. -sonríe observando a Nigiori, quien discutía con Gohan sobre algo del trabajo- Donna heredó un poco de su carácter, y su bella sonrisa... -voltea a ver a Donna, la cual parecía reirse de Nigiori el cual estaba siendo regañado por su tío.

Momoko:- Y ahora dónde se encuentra su... -voltea a ver a Goku, pero se detiene al ver que éste bajaba la cabeza ligeramente.

Goku:- Ella... -se levanta y mira a la rubia con una sonrisa- **Era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo...**

Ezura:- Entiendo... -se pone de pie y se cruza de brazos mirando al cielo con una sonrisa- Mi mamá también lo era, pero por desgracia le tocó la persona equivocada...

Goku:- Oh... Ummm, bueno, pueden permanecer un rato aquí o bien pueden ir a su cuarto a descansar... -hace algunos estiramientos- Deben estar agotados...

Momoko:- Muchas gracias, señor Goku -le sonríe al Saiyajin, y éste se va hacia donde estaban su hermano e hijos.

Ezura:- Mi padre recién había llegado a la Capital del Oeste hace 17 años, él se encontró con mi mamá, ella se enamoró de él y decidieron casarse, y al año siguiente nací yo... -se vuelve a sentar y observa al cielo- No sé que pasó, pero mi papá trató muy mal a mi mamá durante 4 años, y cuando yo cumplí los 5 años él se marchó de la casa **ya que no quería vivir con un par de inútiles...**

Momoko:- No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres -observa un poco triste al moreno.

Ezura:- Te digo algo que nadie sabe?? -baja la mirada- Los hombres Saiyajin que llegaron hace 17 años sólo veían a las mujeres como objeto para reproducirse, y no les gusta estar con gente débil... -cierra los ojos con un semblante serio- **Supongo que por eso mi padre nos abandonó...**

Momoko:- Tu... Tu padre era... -se levanta sorprendida, mirando al moreno- N-no venías de una familia de guerreros?!

Ezura:- Nunca dije que no.. -voltea a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado- No lo soy completamente, **pero yo soy un Saiyajin...** La gran parte de mi poder y de mi fuerza se lo debo a eso.

Momoko:- **Y por qué me lo ocultaste?!** -exclama molesta mirando con enojo al moreno, y atrayendo la atención de la familia de Goku- Qué no se supone que también odiabas a los Saiyajin!?

Ezura:- **Crees que estoy orgulloso de lo que soy?** -se pone de pie con un semblante serio y mira a Momoko del mismo modo- Yo fui producto de algo que no fue amor puro! No me hubiera importado que mi papá nos abandonara a mí y a mi madre si hubiera demostrado algo de afecto, como visitar a mi mamá en mis cumpleaños! **Él es el único Saiyajin al que odio, gracias a él mi madre murió sola!**

Momoko:- Eso no justifica que me hayas tenido que ocultar lo de tu sangre Saiyajin! -mira más enojada al moreno y empieza a derramar lágrimas- **TÚ SABES CUÁNTO ODIO A LOS SAIYAJIN!!**

Ezura:- **Exacto!** -alza la voz bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la rubia- Claro que lo sé! Por eso no te lo quise decir!

Momoko:- **CÁLLATE, ASESINO!!!** -exclama alto y lanza un puñetazo dirigido al rostro del moreno, quien lo recibe pero no se mueve ni un poco. En cambio, mira a Momoko un poco sorprendido y enojado. Después de golpear a Ezura, Momoko se mete apresurada a la casa llorando.

Ezura:- _Ya veo.. Con que eso soy para ti, un asesino..._ -murmura para sí mismo, y sonríe de medio lado llevandose las manos a la cintura- _Entonces todos esos besos, esas noches romanticas y esos momentos agradables serán nada para ti sólo por mi genética??_

Gohan:- Debemos detenerlos! -mira preocupado a Goku, pero éste parece ignorar a Gohan- Me estás escuchando??

Goku:- Son jóvenes todavía, deja que lo resuelvan entre ellos... -se cruza de brazos observando al moreno, el cuál estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza baja dando la espalda a los Son- ( _Pero, supongo que eso era lo que me iba a decir y creo que no podía cargar más con eso, pero sin embargo no era yo quien debía escucharlo.. Algo habrá pasado que le hizo revelar eso.._ )

Gohan:- Entiendo... -posa una mano en el hombro de Goku, y camina hacia la casa- Voy a tratar de tranquilizar a la chica.

Donna:- No -se pone enfrente de Gohan, mientras lo miraba serio- No entenderías los sentimientos de una chica.

Goku:- Sólo no empeores el asunto -le sonríe de medio lado a la Saiyajin, y ésta le devuelve la sonrisa y finalmente se marcha a la casa.

Ezura:- Señor Goku... -se acerca al Saiyajin con una sonrisa un poco apagada- Necesito meditar un poco... Aclarar mi mente... Usted sabe..

Goku:- Comprendo, y aunque quisiera, no puedo tenerte aquí a la fuerza -le sonríe al moreno- Toma tu tiempo, de todas forma eres bienvenido a esta casa.

Nigiori:- Mi papá me dijo que casi lo vences -se acerca al moreno cruzado de brazos- **Me gustaría luchar contigo.**

Ezura:- Puedes buscarme mañana, estaré encantado.

 _El moreno empieza a levitar, y se marcha hacia las montañas._

Nigiori:- Crees que estará bien?? -observa cómo el moreno se va alejando de la casa.

Goku:- Es parte de la vida, a veces hay cosas que pasan sin que lo desees, y pueden ser cosas buenas o malas, **pero lo peor es que no puedes hacer nada** -se lleva las manos a la nuca mirando al cielo.

Gohan:- Entiendo las razones del chico, lo de ocultar su lado Saiyajin; lo haria si supiera que mi chica me podría llamar "asesino".

Goku:- De todas formas, creo que todo saldrá bien -sonríe aún mirando al cielo- Estaré loco o me afectó lo que comí, pero siento que el vínculo que une a esos dos es tan fuerte que ni el Saiyajin más poderoso del universo podría romperlo.


	11. Amargos Recuerdos

11\. Amargos recuerdos.

 _Momoko se encontraba llorando en la habitación de la casa de los Son, donde se había quedado desde hace 3 días. Se encontraba arrodillada en una de las orillas de la cama, hundiendo su cabeza en las sábanas para tratar de hacer menos audible su llanto._

Momoko:- _No... No es verdad!!_ -gritaba entre sollozos mientras sus lágrimas parecían no detenerse, mojando un poco la sábana- **_El chico que amo no puede ser un Saiyajin!!_**

 _La puerta de la habitación se abre, y Donna entra a la habitación. Momoko aparenta no haber sentido a la Saiyajin, y continúa llorando._

Donna:- Tú eres Momoko, verdad?? -se acerca a la rubia mientras sonreía un poco preocupada.

Momoko:- _Por... Por favor..._ -habla entre sollozos, en su voz se notaba que estaba muy triste- _Déjame sola..._

Donna:- Sé que soy una Saiyajin y, por lo que escuché, los odias, pero si no te importa decirme... -se sienta en la cama, quedando enfrente de Momoko- Por qué??

Momoko:- ... -levanta la cabeza mirando a Donna, quien le sonreía gentilmente- No... No odio a los Saiyajin en general... Sólo a los que llegaron hace 17 años.. -se levanta y se sienta en la cama- Yo soy completamente una humana... Mis padres fueron humanos... Pero 10 años después de la llegada, cuando se dio la " _Rebelión Saiyajin_ ", una de las guerras más grandes del planeta... -baja la cabeza mientras su semblante se volvía triste- Mis padres salieron a hacer compras, yo estaba en casa siendo cuidada por mi nana, una Saiyajin de sangre pura.. Un gran grupo de Saiyajin derrumbaron el centro comercial de Ciudad Satán, mis padres estaban ahí... -empieza a derramar lágrimas mientras su voz se empezaba a escuchar quebrada- Los... Los humanos que sobrevivieron al atentado... Fueron asesinados a manos de los Saiyajin.. **Y mis padres fueron de esos...**

Donna:- Co-comprendo.. -posa una mano en el hombro de la rubia y le sonríe gentilmente a ésta- Pero algunos Saiyajin no son como esos que mataron a tus padres y a todas esas personas... Un ejemplo claro somos todos los que vivimos en ésta casa, y también deben haber más Saiyajin que son de corazón puro y que usan sus habilidades para hacer el bien, como Ezura.

Momoko:- Lo sé, pero... -agacha la mirada, recordando lo que le había hecho a Ezura, y empieza a llorar- **Oh por dios, soy una estúpida!**

Donna:- Eso que le dijiste a Ezura fue muy cruel, él ni siquiera es un Saiyajin por completo y allá fuera pareció como si lo culparas de lo que ocurrió en la rebelión -mira un poco seria a Momoko, y ésta la mira con lagrimas en los ojos- Vas a salir a allá afuera y te vas a disculpar con él, no sólo para que Ezura se sienta mejor... -toca el pecho de la rubia con el dedo índice- **Sino para que tú te sientas mejor contigo misma.**

Momoko:- Gracias... -la abraza fuertemente mientras lloraba a la par que sonreía- Gracias por aconsejarme, ahora mismo voy a arreglar las cosas con Ezura!

Donna:- Por cierto -responde el abrazo de la rubia- Los Saiyajin pareceremos muy rudos y poderosos, pero también tenemos sentimientos.

Momoko:- Disculpa por lo que dije... -mira a la pelinegra apenada.

Donna:- No te preocupes, ahora ve y arregla lo que tengas que arreglar -le sonríe a la rubia.

 _Momoko deja de abrazar a Donna, y sale rapidamente de la habitación. Sale de la casa apresurada, y al salir nota que Ezura ya no se encontraba ahí, sólo estaban Goku, Gohan y Nigiori. Trataba de buscarlo por la mirada, pero simplemente no se veía por ningun lado._

Momoko:- Dón-dónde está...? -mira a los tres Saiyajin a la par que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Goku:- Descuida, él está bien... -se lleva las manos a la nuca y le sonríe a la rubia- Dijo que iría a meditar, puede que haya ido al campamento que montaron.

Momoko:- M-Me disculpo por lo que dije hace unos minutos, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó -baja la cabeza apenada.

Gohan:- No pasa nada, tuviste tus razones.. -se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pero si no quieres lastimar a los demás, piensa dos veces lo que vas a decir.

Nigiori:- ( _Entiendo a ese chico, si yo fuera él, hubiera hecho lo mismo_ ) -piensa el pelirrojo mirando al cielo.

Goku:- Olvidemos eso, vayamos a descansar que tendremos entrenamiento mañana! -exclama con un tono alegre a la par que camina hacia la casa.

Gohan:- **Ya era hora!** -hace unos estiramientos- Si sigo descuidando mi condición física, me haré tan débil que Nigiori podría humillarme.

Nigiori:- **Insinúas que soy débil?!** -exclama molesto hacia Gohan.

Gohan:- Bueno, tu hermana da más pelea que tú -se lleva las manos a la nuca mientras sonríe de medio lado- Yo creo que es porque ella es mayor...

Nigiori:- **Sólo son 30 segundos de diferencia!!** -exclama aún más molesto.

Goku:- Bueno, mejor hagamos una corta competición por donde está el lago y que ahí se decida -observa a Nigiori y a Gohan, y éstos asienten.

Momoko:- ( _Son muy buenas personas_ ) -piensa sonriente mientras observa a los tres Saiyajin- ( _Donna tenía razon, no todos los Saiyajin son como los que mataron a mis padres... Por dios, lo lamento, Ezura..._ )

 **Al día siguiente...**

 _Momoko se levantó muy temprano, y despues de ir al baño sale de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido y se sube al tejado de la casa, y para sorpresa de ella se encontraba Donna bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras veía al cielo. Ésta vestía las ropas que llevaba puesta después del combate entre Goku y Ezura, las cuales eran una camiseta holgada color blanca, unas muñequeras rojas, unos pantalones deportivos blancos con un agujero por detrás de éste donde salía su cola._

Donna:- Vienes a ver el amanecer conmigo? -le sonríe a la rubia.

Momoko:- No podía dormir más, y quise aorovechar la hora para disculparme con Ezura, pero no quiero molestarlo.. -se sienta al lado de la Saiyajin- Y siempre haces esto? Venir aquí arriba a esperar el amanecer?

Donna:- Es algo que siempre hago desde que tengo memoria -bebe un poco de su jugo- Me gusta ver cómo sale el sol.

Momoko:- Es bueno tener algo que nos gusta hacer -le sonríe a la Saiyajin mientras se sienta más cómodamente.

Donna:- Qué te gusta hacer a ti?? -mira a Momoko a la par que bebe un poco.

Momoko:- Cuando acabó aquello, solía hacer algo parecido, pero por la noche.. -mira hacia el cielo con una leve sonrisa- Me quedaba en la ventana de mi casa, viendo la luna hasta que me dormía...

Donna:- Y ahora qué te gusta? -se sienta un poco más cerca de la rubia.

Momoko:- Me sigue gustando, pero no lo hago tan seguido -se lleva las manos a la nuca sin dejar de ver el cielo- Y cuando lo hago, siento una paz y tranquilidad realmente extraordinaria.

Donna:- Vaya -sonríe de medio lado mirando a Momoko- Tenemos algo en común.

Momoko:- Tienes razón -le sonríe a la Saiyajin.

 _Pasan unas horas y finalmente el sol sale. Unos minutos después se escuchan a personas que salen de la casa. Esas personas eran Goku, Gohan y Nigiori. Goku vestía la misma rooa de combate de antes, Gohan vestía la misma ropa del día anterior, y Nigiori vestía con un gi de combate color blanco y debajo de éste una camiseta gris, un cinturón negro, unos guantes rojos, y unas botas azules con lineas rojas._

Goku:- Buenos días! -exclama alegre hacia las chicas.

Donna/Momoko:- **Buenos días!** -le responden al unísono, y ambas bajan de la casa.

Gohan:- Vayan a cambiarse, que hoy vamos a hacer la competencia -se cruza de brazos mirando a ambas chicas- Tu también participaras, Momoko??

Momoko:- Ehh, umm... -baja la mirada tratando de encontrar una resouesta adecuada- Y-Yo...

Donna:- **Claro que sí!** Vamos a cambiarnos -toma a la rubia del brazo y se meten a la casa.

Nigiori:- Bueno, papá... -se lleva las manos a la nuca mirando a Goku- Yo voy a buscar a aquel chico, quiero ver qué tan bueno es.

Goku:- Ten cuidado -se cruza de manos con una sonrisa de medio lado- Podría ser un desafío para ti.

Nigiori:- Eso quiero comprobarlo por mi cuenta -empieza a levitar y se marcha del lugar.

Gohan:- De verdad es igual de fuerte que tú?? -mira a Goku un poco serio.

Goku:- Tú mismo has visto cómo me dejó... -mira a Gohan aún sonriendo- Aunque yo no me haya esforzado mucho, Ezura puede ser muy fuerte si se esfuerza al máximo, pero podría quedar parejo si Nigiori hace lo mismo.

Gohan:- Entonces ese combate que tuvieron ayer fue de práctica?? -se cruza de brazos mirando intrigado al cielo.

Goku:- Me confíe demasiado, pero en el torneo ya no será así... -mira a Gohan con determinación.

 _Donna y Momoko finalmente salen de la casa. Donna vestía el mismo traje de combate de la otra vez el cual era un gi de color blanco, un cinturón y guantes rojos, unas botas rojas, y por detrás salía su cola. Momoko vestía una camiseta blanca con algunos detalles en negro, vestía unos pantalones recortados hasta las rodillas, y unas botas amarillas._

Donna:- Estamos listas -sonríe mirando a Goku y a Gohan.

Momoko:- No sé si ésta ropa sea decente, pero es lo único que tengo en buen estado -se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonríe apenada.

Goku:- No importa, igual no haremos mucho.

Gohan:- Debemos irnos, estoy ansioso por comenzar.. -sonríe de medio lado y comienza a levitar.

Donna:- Y Nigiori?? -mira a todos lados tratando de encontrar al pelirrojo, sin éxito.

Goku:- Fue a encargarse de algo, dijo que nos vería más tarde -empieza a levitar y observa a Momoko- Necesitas que te llevemos?

Momoko:- No hace falta, yo también puedo volar... -le sonríe de medio lado al Saiyajin y empieza a levitar.

Donna:- Pensé que no podías... El otro día te vi a medio metro del suelo, pero pensé que era cosa mía.

 _Después de preparar todo, Goku, Gohan, Donna y Momoko se marchan volando hacia el lago, el cuál se encontraba a dos kilometros de la casa de Goku._


	12. Midiendo Fuerzas

12\. **Midiendo fuerzas**

A unos kilómetros de la casa de los Son...

Nigiori:- **Oye!!** -grita alto por una área boscosa, tratando de llamar a alguien- **Soy yo, Nigiori!!** -se detiene y se sienta en el suelo con una mirada pensativa- ( _Demonios, no aparece por ningún lado..._ )

Unos segundos después Ezura sale entre unos arbustos.

Ezura:- No hagas tanto ruido... -hace unos estiramientos enfocados en sus piernas- Ya estoy aquí.

Nigiori:- **He venido a desafiarte!** -exclama alto y señala al moreno con su dedo índice- **Más vale que estés preparado!**

Ezura:- Lo que quieras... -mira serio a Nigiori y se pone en pose de pelea- Necesito despertar mi cuerpo.

Nigiori:- Te aconsejo que no me tomes a la ligera... -se ajusta un poco las muñequeras y se pone en pose de pelea- Soy casi tan fuerte como mi papá -mira a Ezura seriamente.

Ezura:- **Empecemos de una vez!** -exclama rudamente.

Nigiori y Ezura duran casi 30 segundos mirándose el uno al otro. Acto seguido el pelirrojo despega de su sitio y da un potente rodillazo en la quijada de Ezura, quien se queja un poco e inmediatamente lanza un veloz puñetazo que impactó en el rostro de Nigiori.

Nigiori:- Heheh... -retrocede un poco y le sonríe a Ezura con una mueca de dolor- **Eres fuerte.**

Ezura:- Gracias por el golpe.. -se limpia un poco de sangre que corria por su labio inferior, y al limpiarse sonríe de medio lado con una mirada seria- **Me ha despertado..**

Nigiori:- No te contengas, ya que **yo no pienso hacerlo** -se vuelve a poner en pose de pelea.

Ezura:- Heh -mira serio al pelirrojo- **Contenerme no está en mis planes...**

Ezura empieza a incrementar su poder rápidamente, superando el de Nigiori.

Nigiori:- ( _Ha superado mi poder fácilmente!_ ) -pensaba sorprendido sin dejar de mirar al moreno- ( _Debo tener cuidado..._ )

Ezura:- **HAAAAAAA!!** -grita fuerte y se pone en la postura del caballo. Al hacerlo una aura rojiza es expulsada de Ezura a la par que una corriente de viento era generada por éste último, su pelo se eriza, su musculatura aumenta un poco y algunas venas se resaltan, y todo el cuerpo y ropa del chico se vuelven de un tono rojizo. Su poder incrementa aún más, superando considerablemente el de Nigiori, quien estaba sorprendido.

Nigiori:- **De-De dónde has sacado ese poder?!!** -exclama sorprendido al ver a Ezura con esa transformación.

Ezura:- **Prepárate!!** -exclama alto y se vuelve a poner en pose de pelea con una mirada seria.

Ezura despega de su sitio dejando una estela roja tras de sí, y al estar cerca de Nigiori lanza un potente puñetazo dirigido al abdomen del pelirrojo, quien se protege a tiempo pero debido a la fuerza de Ezura, el golpe hizo efecto en los brazos del Saiyajin pelirrojo, lastimándolos un poco.

Nigiori se queja un poco, e inmediatamente aparta el brazo del Guerrero Escarlata para lanzar una patada frontal que empuja a Ezura hacia atrás, pero aprovechando el tiempo sujeta a Nigiori del pie, tomándolo por sorpresa. Acto seguido Ezura empieza a girar sobre sí a una gran velocidad, generando una corriente de viento que levantaba algo de polvo; unos segundos despues de comenzar a girar, lanza a Nigiori hacia un árbol, y debido a la fuerza con la que fue lanzado Nigiori lo atraviesa partiéndolo a la mitad.

Nigiori:- **Demonios!!** -exclama molesto, hace unas piruetas y logra caer al suelo con total control- **Pelea!!**

Ezura:- **Lo has pedido!!** -el moreno despega hacia donde se encontraba Nigiori, y éste despega hacia el cielo rápidamente, y Ezura decide seguirlo.

Ya en el cielo Nigiori es rodeado por una aura blanca, aclarando los tonos de colores de todo su cuerpo, ropa y pelo a la par que incrementa un poco su poder. Ezura se detiene a la misma altura de Nigiori y se miran fijamente. Inmediatamente Ezura despega hacia Nigiori y lanza una rafaga de veloces y poderosos puñetazos que eran esquivados por el Saiyajin pelirrojo con poca facilidad.

Ezura:- **No lo haces nada mal, Saiyajin!!** -exclama un poco alto ya que no podía hablar normalmente debido a que atacaba.

Nigiori:- **No hables como si tú no lo fueras!** -exclama fuerte esquivando hábilmente algunos golpes de Ezura- Yo soy como tú, **un híbrido Saiyajin!**

Ezura:- **Yo no soy un Saiyajin!!** -detiene los golpes y lanza una patada frontal dirigida al abdomen de Nigiori que lo lanza hacia atrás.

Nigiori recupera el control y se detiene en seco en el aire, jadeando un poco a la par que veía seriamente a Ezura mientras se acariciaba el abdomen. Ezura deshace su pose cruzándose de brazos observando a Nigiori con una mirada confiada.

Ezura:- Me decepcionas! -exclama con un tono un poco arrogante.

Nigiori:- Heheh... -se pone en pose normal, sonriendo de medio lado al moreno- **Acaso crees que eso fue todo lo que se hacer??**

Ezura:- **Qué dices??** -se sorprende y vuelve a una pose normal- No... No me digas que **tú** **también...** -mira serio al pelirrojo y se pone en pose pelea.

Nigiori:- **HAAAAAAAA!!!** -grita muy alto y le rodea una aura dorada que hace que el cuerpo y ropa de Nigiori se ponga de un tono dorado, a la par que su poder aumentaba rápidamente. Sus ojos empezaban a cambiar entre rojo y turquesa poco a poco, su pelo se vuelve rubio y parte de éste estaba erizado.

Ezura:- Lo tenías reservado, verdad? -sonríe de medio lado observando serio a Nigiori.

Nigiori:- **Ataca!!** -exclama con un tono brusco y se pone en pose de pelea, mirando con seriedad al moreno.

Ezura es rodeado nuevamente por su aura rojiza, mientras que la de Nigiori emanaba con potencia. Unos segundos después Ezura despega hacia Nigiori dejando una estela rojiza detrás, y al estar cerca lanza un potente puñetazo dirigido al rostro del Súper Saiyajin, pero éste detiene el golpe con su mano, provocando una vibración un poco fuerte. Instantáneamente Nigiori da un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro de Ezura, quien lo recibe de lleno y se queja a la par que retrocedía un poco. Nigiori aprovecha eso y se acerca velozmente al moreno, tomándolo por sorpresa; Ezura lanza un puñetazo veloz seguido de un golpe con el codo, los cuales recibe el Súper Saiyajin en el rostro y en el pecho respectivamente, haciendo que se queje e inmediatamente contraataque con un gancho rápido y poderoso con destino a las costillas del lado izquierdo del Guerrero Escarlata, quien escupe un poco de sangre acompañado de un quejido muy fuerte.

Ezura:- **_Ra-Rayos...!!_** -murmura entre dientes mirando furioso a Nigiori a la par que trataba de aliviar el dolor en sus costillas- **_C-Creo que me ha quebra-do una!!_**

Nigiori:- Has aguantado uno de esos, me sorprendes... -se limpia la sangre que salía de su nariz y de su labio inferior mientras se acariciaba el pecho tratando de calmar el dolor- Veamos qué tanto aguantas...

Nigiori se acerca a Ezura, pero éste lo hace antes que el Súper Saiyajin y le da un rodillazo que impacta en la quijada de Nigiori, y en seguida lanza un codazo que es impactado en el rostro del Saiyajin de pelo largo y gracias a la fuerza del golpe Nigiori empieza a caer rápidamente.

Antes de caer, Nigiori trata de recuperar el control. Ezura aparece debajo de Nigiori y despega hacia arriba para encontrarse con él, tomando por sorpresa al Súper Saiyajin. Ezura lanza un puñetazo potente hacia el abdomen de Nigiori (el cuál se encontraba justo encima de él) y éste lo recibe, quejándose fuertemente al impacto y expulsando una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Ezura empieza a lanzar una serie de golpes lentos pero muy fuertes que eran dirigidos hacia el abdomen del Súper Saiyajin, provocando un intenso dolor en éste último. Como única posibilidad de detenerlo, Nigiori da un fuerte rodillazo, y gracias a que Ezura estaba debajo de Nigiori, recibe dicho golpe en el rostro el cual daña a Ezura, y después de ese rodillazo fue lanzado otro que impacta en la misma zona, deteniendo la ráfaga de golpes.

Nigiori finalmente cae a suelo firme, y gracias a algunas piruetas pudo caer de forma segura. Ezura cae enfrente de Nigiori y da saltos hacia atrás logrando mantener una distancia. Nigiori se veía muy lastimado, sangraba de la boca y de nariz, así como de la frente; su ropa se veía muy maltratada y manchada de la sangre del mismo Nigiori. Ezura tenía el ojo derecho cerrado debido a un moretón cerca de su ojo, sangraba de la boca pero lo hacía aún más por la nariz; su ropa estaba manchada por su prooia sangre y la de Nigiori. Ambos chicos se veían muy agotados, pero sin intenciones de detenerse.

Ezura:- **_Hahh... Haahh..._** -jadeaba pesadamente mientras se limpiaba un poco de la sangre de su rostro, a la par que veía serio a Nigiori- _C-Creo que llevo... Llevo la ventaja..._ -murmura para sí mismo y sonríe de medio lado.

Nigiori:- _Bien hecho..._ -murmura apenas audible, mientras se limpia algo de sangre que empezaba a recorrer cerca de sus ojos- _Lo... Lo estoy cansando..._ -sonríe de medio lado y mira a Ezura con seriedad.

Ezura se levanta lentamente y despega velozmente hacia Nigiori, quien se pone alerta y despega hacia arriba. Ya en el aire Ezura toma el pie de Nigiori y lo lanza hacia abajo y acto seguido decide seguirlo a toda velocidad; Nigiori recupera el control e inmediatamente despega rápidamente hacia Ezura. Ambos chicos se encuentran y empiezan a forcejear. Ezura y Nigiori son rodeados por una aura rojiza y dorada respectivamente y comienzan a empujarse.

Nigiori:- **Grrr!!!** -exclama entre dientes mirando serio al moreno.

Ezura:- **Grrroarrr!!** -grita tratando de empujar con más fuerza al Super Saiyajin.

Nigiori jala a Ezura hacia él y éste aprovecha para pasar por debajo del Guerrero Escarlata y le da una patada doble dirigida al abdomen de éste último, logrando mandarlo hacia arriba. Inmediatamente Nigiori despega hacia Ezura y le da un codazo que fue impactado en la espalda del moreno, haciendo que éste se queje fuertemente. Segundos después de haber recibido el golpe del Súper Saiyajin, Ezura lanza una poderosa patada que impacta en el brazo izquierdo de Nigiori, provocando la fractura del miembro y a la vez un fuerte grito de dolor del Súper Saiyajin.

Nigiori:- **Maldición!!** -exclama entre dientes mientras miraba su brazo con dolor- ( ** _M-Me ha roto el brazo izquierdo!_** )

Ezura:- **Ríndete!!** -exclama seriamente hacia el Súper Saiyajin- **No puedes seguir peleando!**

Nigiori:- **Cla-Claro que seguiré!!** -exclama furioso y su aura emana con más intensidad.


	13. Virtud De Uno, Desdicha De Otro

13\. **Virtud de uno, desdicha de otro.**

Nigiori:- **Maldición!!** -exclama entre dientes mientras miraba su brazo con dolor- ( **M-Me ha roto el brazo izquierdo!** )

Ezura:- **Ríndete!!** -exclama seriamente hacia el Súper Saiyajin- **No puedes seguir peleando!**

Nigiori:- **Cla-Claro que seguiré!!** -exclama furioso y su aura emana con más intensidad.

Nigiori se acerca a Ezura y le da una patada directamente en el rostro, empujando al moreno quien se queja un poco. Acto seguido lanza un poderoso gancho que impacta en las costillas del lado izquierdo del moreno, provocando un grito de dolor fuerte, ya que en ese sitio ya tenía una costilla rota.

Ezura:- **Gaahhh!!** -grita fuerte escupiendo sangre al hacerlo, retrocediendo un poco a la par que su poder disminuía rápidamente y regresaba a la normalidad; se tocaba el área donde recibió el último golpe mientras ponía un semblante de dolor- **_Me-Me ha... Me ha roto... 3 más!!!_** -murmura entre dientes molesto.

Nigiori:- **Nunca bajes la guardia!!** -exclama alto y se acerca velozmente a Ezura, quien ya se había dado cuenta muy tarde como para reaccionar.

Nigiori sujeta del cabello a Ezura y lo empuja hacia abajo, donde el rostro del moreno impacta en la rodilla del Super Saiyajin. Después de recibir tal golpe, Ezura se queja fuertemente y se tapa la nariz donde sangraba sin parar a la par que miraba a Nigiori con una mirada furiosa. Nigiori se acerca a Ezura y le lanza golpes muy veloces con su brazo funcional, los primeros golpes fueron esquivados por Ezura con mucha dificultad, pero al cabo de medio minuto esquivó mal uno de ellos y en seguida recibe muchos puñetazos dirigidos al rostro y al abdomen, los cuales lastiman al moreno ya que ya se encontraba muy agotado.

Nigiori:- **Ríndete!!** -se detiene y empieza a jadear, mirando serio a Ezura- **No quiero matarte!!**

Ezura:- _Yo... Yo..._ -murmura apenas audible con la mirada baja- **Y... Yo nunca he-he perdido!!** -exclama furioso a la par que se ponía en pose de pelea y observaba al Súper Saiyajin con una mirada de determinación- **SEGUNDA FASE!!**

El moreno es nuevamente rodeado por la aura rojiza ahora siendo expulsada con brusquedad, mientras empezaba incrementar su poder rápidamente y su musculatura se incrementa un poco con algunas venas resaltadas en los brazos y parte del rostro y cuello. Su pelo estaba menos erizado que antes y tanto éste como la ropa y el cuerpo de Ezura habian tomado un tono rojizo. Nigiori se sorprende y se vuelve a poner en pose de pelea, a la par que su aura dorada vuelve a emanar de su cuerpo con más intensidad y todo su cuerpo vuelve a tomar un tono dorado.

Nigiori:- ( _No se detiene!!_ ) -piensa un poco sorprendido mirando lo que hacía el Guerrero Escarlata.

Ezura:- Puedo aguantar un minuto estando así... -sonríe de medio lado con un poco de esfuerzo- **Te derrotaré, pase lo que pase**

Tanto Ezura como Nigiori desaparecen del sitio. En seguida se empiezan a escuchar golpes que impactaban en algo muy sólido, a la par que se provocaban vibraciones muy fuertes que sacudian algunos arboles cercanos y disolvían las nubes. Eso continuó por cerca de 40 segundos, e inmediatamente Nigiori aparece aterrizando al suelo de pie, parecía muy golpeado y sangraba de la boca y la nariz, y su ojo estaba medio cerrado gracias a un moretón; un segundo después aparece Ezura y éste aterriza un poco apartado del Super Saiyajin, también lucía muy lastimado, con la nariz deramando una cantidad un poco grande de sangre y con un hilo de sangre recorriendo desde su boca hasta la barbilla. Ambos jadeaban del dolor y agotamiento, mientras se miraban fijamente.

Ezura:- **_No... No lo haces ma-mal..._** -exclama alto a la vez que jadeaba, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no caer al suelo.

Nigiori:- **_C-creo que... Creo que me has roto... Una co-costilla..._** -jadea pesadamente con una sonrisa forzada.

Ezura:- _Ya... Ya no puedo... Más..._ -deshace su transformación, y se agacha y pone una rodilla en el suelo y se sostenía con su brazo mientras que con el otro se tocaba el área donde tenía las costillas rotas mientras jadeaba con gran pesadez y empezaba a sudar.

Nigiori:- _Yo... Yo tam-tampoco..._ -vuelve a la normalidad y hace esfuerzos para no caer a la par que jadeaba pesadamente.

Ezura:- **_Tú... Tú has ganado..._** -habla un poco alto mientras jadeaba y tosía sangre.

Nigiori:- _Ya-Ya veo, pero..._ -se acerca lentamente al moreno, mientras éste le sonreía a duras penas- _No... No sólo... Vine a lu-luchar contigo..._

Ezura:- E.. Entonces?? -observa al cielo mientras seguía recuperando el aliento.

Nigiori:- Quería... Quería preguntarte... -se sienta en el suelo y se lleva la mano derecha a la nuca mientras ponía un semblante apenado- Qué... Qué se siente... Qué se siente tener una madre??

Ezura:- **E-Eh??** -se logra sentar y observa un poco sorprendido al pelirrojo.

Nigiori:- No te veas forzado a decirme... -desvia la mirada algo apenado.

Ezura:- No puedo... Explicarlo, pero... -mira hacia el cielo y sonríe ligeramente- Tener una madre es... Es tener a la única mujer que nunca va a poder... Ser reemplazada...

Nigiori:- Co... Comprendo... -sonríe de medio lado y baja la mirada- Hay una mujer que es muy amiga de mi papa, y la siento como si fuera mi mamá.

Ezura:- Es... Es normal si nunca... Conociste a la tuya... -se limpia un poco de sangre que recorría desde su nariz hasta su boca- Dicen que... Que madre sólo hay una.. Pero eso yo no lo sé... Yo crecí a su lado hasta... Hasta los 11 años...

Nigiori:- Te envidio, sabes... -suelta una leve risa y le sonríe al moreno- Al menos... Al menos tú tuviste mamá.

Ezura:- Yo tambien te-te envidio... -le sonríe a Nigiori con una mirada un poco apagada- Tú tienes.. Un papá asombroso... Se ve que... Que los quiere a ti y a tu hermana...

Nigiori:- Tienes razón, mi padre ha sido nuestro maestro desde que recuerdo... -baja la mirada y sonríe hacia el suelo- Y aunque no es mi mamá, es alguien irremplazable para mí.

Ezura:- Debe ser genial... Tener un padre así -baja la mirada y pone un semblante serio- El mío nos... Nos abandonó cuando yo era m-muy niño... Ni siquiera... **Ni siquiera fue al funeral de... Mi madre!!**

Nigiori:- La vida nos hace malas jugadas, verdad??... -se tira al suelo mirando el cielo- Mi mamá tenía problemas para darme a luz, así que tenía dos opciones: Vivir o morir... Si ella vivía, yo no hubiera podido nacer, y si yo vivía, ella moriría... -sonríe hacia el cielo- A pesar de no saber tanto de ella, le estoy muy agradecido porque dio su vida por mí, y estoy seguro que eso es lo que haría una verdadera madre.. -se le escapan unas lágrimas mientras mantenía sus sonrisa.

Ezura:- Tienes... Tienes toda la razón... -suelta una leve risa, pero Ezura la interrumpe al toser- Ra-Rayos, no puedo.. Moverme...

Nigiori:- Voy a llamar a mi papá... -alza su brazo derecho y dispara una esfera de energía rojiza hacia el cielo.

 _A unos kilometros de ahí..._

Donna y Goku se encontraban luchando rápidamente, mientras Momoko y Gohan observaban la pelea.

Goku:- **No descuides tu guardia!** -desvía un golpe de Donna y la empuja.

Donna:- ...!! -desaparece y vuelve a aparecer enfrente de Goku y le lanza un fuerte puñetazo- **Que decías??** -se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa, pero ésta se borra al recibir una patada en el hombro izquierdo de la Saiyajin, haciendo que se queje- **No te rindes, verdad?!**

Goku:- Rendirme no está en mi diccionario!! -aterriza sano y salvo y se pone en pose de pelea, mirando a Donna con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Momoko:- _Lo hacen estupendo!_ -murmura un poco audible mientras se lleva sus manos a la cadera y sonríe a ambos Saiyajin quienes continúan luchando.

Gohan:- Si tuviéramos más semillas Senzu, casi estarían matándose! -se rie un poco cruzado de brazos, y luego voltea a ver hacia unos árboles que estaban a lo lejos- Me pregunto si ya acabaron, porque ya no siento sus Ki...

Momoko:- "Ki" es la energía interna, verdad?? -voltea a ver a Gohan y éste asiente- Se oye bien... -se lleva las manos a la nuca y voltea a ver hacia donde Gohan había volteado- Entonces quién pudo haber ganado??

En ese momento se ve una esfera de energía que sale disparada desde ese grupo de árboles hacia arriba, y al llegar muy arriba esa esfera explota, provocando un destello rojo, llamando la atención de Goku, Gohan, Donna y Momoko.

Donna:- Eso es... -se sorprende al ver la explosión- **Es Nigiori!**

Goku:- Vayamos a ver qué pasa!

Los Saiyajin y Momoko empiezan a levitar y despegan hacia donde se disparó esa esfera de energía.

En menos de 30 segundos llegan hacia el lugar donde se originó el disparo de energía, y para sorpresa de todos Nigiori y Ezura se encontraban tendidos en el suelo. Ezura se veía muy golpeado del rostro, tenía una gran cantidad de sangre en su nariz y en su boca y su ojo derecho estaba cerrado debido a un moretón, sin mencionar que en sus músculos tenía algunas venas resaltadas; parte de la ropa del moreno estaba rasgada y sucia, y en el costado izquierdo de Ezura había un poco de sangre. Nigiori se encontraba un poco menos golpeado pero igual se veía en mal estado, en su frente había una herida de la cual brotaba un poco de la sangre del Saiyajin pelirrojo, y de su brazo izquierdo sobresalía un poco del hueso fracturado; su ropa se encontraba más gastada que la del moreno, y estaba manchada por la sangre de Ezura.

Goku:- **Nigiori!!** -se sorprende y acude a ayudar a su hijo, quien parecía estar inconsciente.

Momoko:- **E... Ezura..!!** -murmura para sí misma y se cubre la boca observando aterrada el estado del moreno- **No... No puede ser...!**

Gohan:- **Donna!** -exclama serio hacia la Saiyajin y está voltea a verlo sorprendida- Aún tienes una Semilla Senzu, verdad??

Donna:- S-Sí, pero... -mete su mano a su cinturón y saca una Semilla Senzu, mirándola un poco preocupada- **A quién se la doy??**

Nigiori:- _Pa... Papá..._ -recobra el sentido y observa a Goku con una expresión de dolor- **_Salva a Ezura..._**

Goku:- Pero... -voltea a ver al moreno con un semblante preocupado.

Nigiori:- _Tie-Tiene cinco... Costillas rotas..._ -mira al moreno con dificultad- _Yo sólo... Yo sólo tengo una costilla rota y... Y mi brazo.._

Donna:- **Pero vas a tardar mucho en recuperarte!** -exclama preocupada al pelirrojo- **No tendrás tiempo para entrenar!**

Nigiori:- **Apresúrate!!** -exclama fuerte, sorprendiendo a la Saiyajin- **Tienes que... Tienes que hacer sacrificios...!!**

Donna:- Pero...!! -mira al moreno preocupada y luego voltea a ver a su hermano, y repite eso unas 3 veces- **Toma!!** -le da la semilla a la rubia, quien la toma un poco sorprendida.


	14. Arreglando Asuntos Pendientes

14\. **Arreglando asuntos pendientes.**

Nigiori:- **Apresúrate!!** -exclama fuerte, sorprendiendo a la Saiyajin- **Tienes que... Tienes que hacer sacrificios...!!**

Donna:- Pero...!! -mira al moreno preocupada y luego voltea a ver a su hermano, y repite eso unas 3 veces- **Toma!!** -le da la semilla a la rubia, quien la toma un poco sorprendida.

Momoko:- Por qué yo?? -exclama un poco nerviosa mirando del mismo modo a Donna.

Donna:- Porque sé que tú aún lo quieres después de lo que pasó ayer... -se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a la rubia, enrollando su cola en su cintura.

Momoko:- Bien, **lo haré...** -se agacha hacia Ezura y lo levanta un poco, y le pone la semilla Senzu en la boca- Có... Cómela si aún estás consciente... -mira al moreno preocupada.

Ezura regresa en sí, sorprendiendo a Momoko. Acto seguido el moreno se come la semilla muy lentamente, y segundos después de haberla comido su energía empieza a aumentar a su nivel normal, y su salud mejora un poco.

Ezura:- **Q-Qué??** -exclama un poco sorprendido y se sienta a duras penas, y nota que Goku, Gohan, Nigiori, Donna y Momoko se encontraban ahí- Qué pasó??

Goku:- Cómo te sientes?? -mira al moreno con alegria.

Ezura:- Me siento... -se toca el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y nota que ya no le dolían tanto las costillas- Mejor... -se mira sus manos sorprendido y las abre y cierra lentamente- Me siento un poco adolorido y cansado, pero no es nada que un par de días de reposo no puedan curar.

Momoko:- Me-Me alegra... Que estés bien... -desvia la mirada apenada y juguetea con sus propios dedos.

Ezura:- Gracias... -mira un poco serio hacia el suelo, pero su semblante cambia a uno sorprendido- **Es cierto!** -se levanta rápidamente.

Donna:- Qué sucede??

Ezura:- No sé si esto sirva... -se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón como si buscara algo, y al cabo de unos segundos saca su mano con una semilla Senzu en perfecto estado, sorprendiendo a los Son- Pero creo que esto es lo que me ha hecho recobrar mis fuerzas!

Nigiori:- Por... Por qué no la comiste durante la pe-pelea?? -le sonríe de medio lado a Ezura.

Ezura:- Sería como hacer trampa -se acerca al pelirrojo y se la da en la mano derecha- Yo tenía una idea cercana de lo que podía hacer esa semilla, pero como pensé que te vencería rápidamente decidí no usarla, y durante la mitad de la pelea había olvidado que la tenía -le sonríe a Nigiori y se lleva la mano derecha a la nuca.

Nigiori:- Muchas gracias, la comeré más tarde cuando logre arreglar mi brazo -la guarda dentro de su cinturón.

Donna:- Permíteme... -se acerca al pelirrojo y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Goku:- Debemos ir con un médico antes de que empeores..

Nigiori:- Sí... -hace una leve expresión de queja, y voltea a ver a Ezura con una sonrisa de medio lado- Nos vemos luego, Ezura.

Ezura:- Claro, Nigiori -le levanta el pulgar y le sonríe.

Gohan:- Puedes ir a la casa a tomar un baño y a descansar -le lanza unas llaves a Ezura y éste las atrapa sin ningún problema- Deberías ir con él, puede necesitarte -mira a la rubia.

Momoko:- Cla-Claro -baja la mirada un poco apenada jugando con sus dedos.

Donna:- Trata de hacer lo que platicamos ayer -le guiña el ojo a Momoko y le levanta el pulgar a Ezura- Cuídate, Guerrero Escarlata.

Los Son se marchan hacia la ciudad volando. Ezura mira las llaves que le dio Gohan, y segundos después voltea a ver a Momoko, la cuál parecía tratar de evadirlo.

Ezura:- ... -da un profundo suspiro, mirando apenado a la rubia- Va... Vamos...

Momoko:- _S-Sí.._ -murmura un poco audible para el moreno, y ambos empiezan a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque.

Dos minutos habían pasado, y esos dos minutos fueron los más largos e incómodos para Ezura y Momoko. No se habían hablado en esos dos minutos que parecían horas, y a Momoko se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada que trataba de hablar.

Ezura:- Tú me diste la semilla, verdad?? -usa un tono serio mientras apartaba unas ramas que obstaculizaban en camino.

Momoko:- ... -se queda callada con la cabeza baja.

Ezura:- Gracias, pude haber muerto si no me la hubieras dado... -cambia su tono de voz a uno más relajado, caminando un poco más lento.

Momoko:- Per... -trata de hablar pero se detiene temerosa, haciendo que Ezura se detenga. Segundos después pasa un poco de saliva y voltea a ver al moreno quien se encontraba de espaldas- Perdón por lo de ayer... -baja la cabeza a punto de llorar- No debí decirte todo eso, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que les pasó a mis padres... -empieza a llorar haciendo que Ezura se de la vuelta y la mire fijamente- No eres ningún asesino, nunca lo fuiste... -es interrumpida por Ezura quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó gentilmente, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

Ezura:- Perdóname... -posa una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Momoko y apoya la cabeza de ésta en el pecho del moreno- Fue mi culpa en primer lugar.. Tú tenías razón, una pareja nunca debe tener secretos, y más si son sobre lazos sanguíneos.. -le da un beso en la frente de Momoko, sorprendiendo a ésta.

Momoko:- **Te amo, Ezura...!** -sigue llorando, abrazando con más fuerza al moreno y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de éste, secando parte de sus lágrimas- **No sé qué haría sin ti!**

Ezura:- Yo también te amo, Momoko.. -la acerca más a él y la abraza con cariño, mirándola apenado- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a tener otra pelea de éste estilo, tú sabes...

Momoko:- Claro, comprendo... -observa fijamente a Ezura- Entonces seremos amigos, como mínimo??

Ezura:- Claro, nuestra relación no va a ser como antes pero podremos hacer lo que siempre hacemos, como jugar videojuegos, ver películas, salir a pasear.. -la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa- Lo que haríamos normalmente..

Momoko:- Bueno, pero... -se acerca aún más al rostro de Ezura y lo mira sonrojada- Podré darte un beso de vez en cuando??

Ezura:-Eso lo hablaremos otro día... -desvía la mirada levemente sonrojado- Hace días que no lo hacemos, pero intentémoslo por última vez...

La distancia entre los labios de ambos chicos se acorta, hasta que Ezura une sus labios con los de Momoko en un beso profundo y apasionado, acompañado de un abrazo por parte de ambos.

Minutos más tarde ambos chicos llegan a la casa de los Son, y entran a ésta gracias a las llaves que Ezura recibió de Gohan.

Ezura:- Voy a darme una ducha, de verdad la necesito -se dirige a la habitación donde se habian quedado varios días atrás.

Momoko:- Está bien -comenta alegre, y se sienta en el sofá un poco agotada.

Ezura se da un baño, y en lo que eso ocurría, Momoko leía un libro que se encontraba en una estantería.

Ezura:- Ya termine! -sale de la habitación vestido con la misma ropa de antes, pero ésta estaba muy mojada.

Momoko:- Estás demente?! -exclama sorprendida al ver al moreno- Por qué te duchaste con la ropa puesta??

Ezura:- Vamos afuera, te mostraré! -sale rápidamente de la casa, con Momoko siguiéndolo.

Ya afuera...

Ezura:- Esto lo vengo haciendo desde hace casi un mes, es algo parecido a un secado instantáneo! -exclama emocionado y extiende sus brazos y sus piernas, formando una "X" con él mismo.

Momoko:- **Estás de broma, verdad??** -mira un poco molesta al moreno- No esperarás a que tu ropa seque con una corriente de viento, verdad?

Ezura:- Claro que no, me llevaría medio día, ya lo he intentado! -le sonríe de medio lado a la rubia y la mira seriamente- Esto es lo que hago!!

Inmediatamente Ezura es rodeado por una aura blanca que emana agresivamente de su cuerpo, el cual se hace más claro. Al momento de aparecer la aura, ésta genera una fuerte corriente de viento que agitaba las ropas de Ezura las cuáles salpicaban agua. Al cabo de unos minutos la aura se desvanece y con ella el viento. Para sorpresa de Momoko, las ropas del moreno se encontraban secas casi por completo.

Momoko:- Vaya! -se sorprende al ver lo que había hecho Ezura- Hace cuánto que lo haces??

Ezura:- Cuando peleaba en situaciones con lluvia o cerca de algún rio o del mar siempre terminaba húmedo, hasta que una vez hice lo que acabo de hacer y al terminar la pelea mi ropa estaba mayormente seca -se toca su ropa, confirmando que estaba muy seca- Ahora me voy a cambiar -mete su mano a su bolsillo y de éste sale una pequeña capsula, la cual Ezura activa y la lanza cerca de él, y ésta provoca una pequeña explosión y al dispersarse el humo se logra apreciar ropa doblada.

Momoko:- **No te vas a cambiar adentro??** -exclama un poco avergonzada desviando la mirada de Ezura.

Ezura se saca la camisa, dejando ver su abdomen, pecho, espalda y brazos bien marcados haciendo sonrojar a Momoko, pero deja de estarlo al notar que del costado izquierdo del moreno se encontraba una cicatriz que lucía reciente, y nota que en partes del pecho y de la espalda se encontraban viejas cicatrices, unas más grandes que otras.

Momoko:- Sí que has pasado por momentos dificiles... -mira preocupada al moreno.

Ezura:- De no haberlos pasado, no sería tan fuerte como lo soy ahora -toma una prenda de las que salieron de la cápsula, la cual era una camisa de color verde claro con las mangas de color verde oscuro con las letras "Ezura" en japonés por la parte de atrás; el moreno se pone la prenda y procede a quitarse su pantalón y las botas, mostrando sus piernas bien trabajadas, vistiendo un boxer negro- Decidí tomar mi propio camino al hacerme el Guerrero Escarlata de la Capital del Oeste, y estas cicatrices son muestra de lo que he mejorado desde aquel entonces -toma unos pantalones similares a los que se acababa de quitar y, junto a sus botas, se los pone.

Momoko:- Deberías descansar, debes estar muy agotado -recoge las ropas del moreno.

Ezura:- En realidad no estoy muy cansado, sin embargo aún me duelen las costillas -se toca las costillas del lado izquierdo con una leve mueca de dolor- Puede que mis tejidos hayan cicatrizado un poco, pero aún siento como si mis costillas siguieran rotas.

Momoko:- Y qué planeas hacer?? -se sienta en el pasto mirando al cielo.

Ezura:- Planeo seguir entrenando... -se sienta al lado de Momoko y después se tumba en el suelo con los brazos extendidos- Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido de hace 4 días, y el combate que tuve con el señor Goku y con su hijo han despertado mi curiosidad, quiero saber qué tan fuerte puedo ser, y ver si puedo superar a un Súper Saiyajin.. -levanta su brazo mirando su mano.

Unas horas después, ambos chicos se meten a la casa y proceden a matar el tiempo en lo que llegaban los Son, los cuales llegaron muy tarde. Comieron, bebieron, algunos tomaron una ducha, y finalmente se marcharon a dormir.


	15. En Dos Semanas (parte 1-2)

15\. **En dos semanas parte 1**

Tres semanas y media habían transcurrido después de la pelea entre Ezura y Nigiori, saliendo vencedor éste último. Faltaban 2 semanas para "El Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales no. 65", y en las últimas tres semanas y media tanto los Son como Ezura y Nigiori habían entrenado intensamente, logrando ser aún mas fuertes que antes.

5 de marzo, año 910.

Estaba amaneciendo, y Ezura se despierta muy temprano. Después de ir al baño y de hacerse un sandwich de mermelada de fresa, sale de la casa de los Son, donde procede a hacer algunos estiramientos. El moreno vestía una camisa de color verde claro con las mangas de color verde oscuro con las letras "Ezura" en japonés por la parte de atrás, unos pantalones negros, y sus botas negras. En el techo de la casa se encontraba, como en todas las madrugadas, Donna, quien vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta con su propio nombre en la zona del pecho, unos pantalones deportivos negros con rayas blancas a los lados con un agujero en la parte de atrás por donde salía su cola, y unos tenis para correr de color rojo.

Ezura:- **Nada como hacer algo de entrenamiento!!** -exclama un poco bajo mientras se estiraba.

Donna:- Buenos días, Ezura! -le sonríe al Saiyajin y le saluda con la mano.

Ezura:- Buenos días, Donna -le regresa el saludo con una sonrisa.

Donna:- Hoy te despertaste muy temprano -se baja de la casa dando un salto y cae de pie cerca del moreno- Te gustaría practicar conmigo?? -le sonríe gentilmente a Ezura.

Ezura:- No he peleado contigo desde aquel día, así que acepto! -le levanta el pulgar a la Saiyajin y le sonríe de medio lado.

Unos minutos de haber calentado, Ezura se encontraba a unos metros de Donna, mientras se miraban fijamente. Acto seguido Ezura se pone en pose de pelea, y Donna hace lo mismo.

Ezura:- Qué tipo de pelea será?? -usa un tono serio mirando del mismo modo a la Saiyajin.

Donna:- **Depende de** **qué tan golpeado quieras estar...** -le sonríe confiadamente sin despegarle la vista.

Ezura:- Está bien, sólo que no me llores si te gano... -se prepara para atacar- Y debes de saber que yo lucho por igual, por lo que **no te sientas afortunada por ser mujer.**

Donna:- Así es cómo debe ser... -también se prepara para pelear- **Sin piedad!**

Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos Saiyajin despegan el uno al otro, y al estar cerca lanzan un puñetazo tan preciso que ambos se golpean simultáneamente en el rostro. En seguida Donna lanza un rodillazo hacia la quijada de Ezura, pero éste se mueve hacia atrás haciendo que la chica fallara el ataque; Ezura aprovecha el momento y da una fuerte patada en el abdomen de la Saiyajin, provocando que ella fuera empujada hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. El moreno despega hacia Donna, y ésta recupera el control antes de que Ezura estuviera cerca de ella.

Al llegar, Ezura intercambia veloces puñetazos con Donna, haciendo que algunos de estos puñetazos, gracias a que cortaban el viento, rasgaran las ropas de ambos. Donna descuida el ritmo de sus golpes y gracias a eso recibe un fuerte Upper Cut en la quijada de parte de Ezura, haciendo que la ráfaga de golpes de la Saiyajin cesara. Debido al fuerte golpe recibido, Donna sale disparada hacia arriba, donde Ezura la esperaba.

La Saiyajin recupera el control más pronto de lo que el chico esperaba, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa. Ya en el aire, Donna lanza veloces golpes a Ezura, quien los esquiva ágil y fácilmente.

Donna:- **Eres muy bueno!** -exclama un poco alto ya que el sonido de los golpes cortando el viento era intenso, y más si se hacía demasiado rápido.

Ezura:- **Tú más!** -exclama alto esquivando cada uno de los golpes que eran lanzados hacia él- Si caes, te levantas en menos de un segundo!

Donna:- **No estoy hecha para caer!!** -detiene sus golpes y acerca su mano abierta al rostro de Ezura, sorprendiendo a éste- Y tampoco para dejarme ganar!!

Donna expulsa una onda de energía que empuja bruscamente a Ezura hacia atrás, quién se alcanzó a proteger a tiempo, pero resultó un poco aturdido. De repente Donna da un salto frente a Ezura y le deja caer una potente patada que impacta en la parte superior de la cabeza del moreno, provocando un quejido de éste y debido a la fuerte patada Ezura es lanzado hacia el suelo.

Ezura aterriza en el suelo con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas, agrietando la zona donde había aterrizado. Voltea a ver molesto hacia Donna, e inmediatamente despega hacia ella. Donna se percata de eso y despega rapidamente de ahí, con Ezura siguiéndola. Gracias a la gran velocidad a la que iban, provocan que algunos árboles desprendan muchas de sus hojas. Medio minuto de persecución aérea, Donna se detiene y voltea a ver a Ezura, quien se detiene a unos metros de ella.

Ezura:- **Eres muy rápida!** -exclama contento mientras jadeaba un poco.

Donna:- **No me digas que ya estás cansado!** -exclama del mismo modo y se seca un poco de sudor.

Ezura:- **Me voy a poner serio a partir de ahora!** -mira seriamente a la Saiyajin mientras ponía una pose normal.

Donna:- Yo también, dentro de poco saldrá el sol y nunca me lo pierdo! -exclama rudamente y se cruza de brazos observando fijamente al moreno.

Ezura:- **HAAAAAA!!** -exclama fuerte e inmediatamente una aura rojiza emana de su cuerpo con brusquedad, generando una corriente de viento muy fuerte que desvanecía a las nubes cercanas; su poder incrementa aún más, superando con creces el de la Saiyajin, su musculatura aumenta y en algunas zonas de su cuerpo se resaltan varias venas, su pelo se eriza, y tanto éste como las ropas y el cuerpo del moreno de vuelven rojizos. La Saiyajin no apartó la vista en todo momento, sin embargo ni siquiera se movió del asombro.

Donna:- Buen trabajo -le sonríe de medio lado a Ezura- Se ve que has mejorado mucho desde la pelea con mi papá y con mi hermano.

Ezura:- Claro que sí! -se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa confiada- Éste era mi límite en la pelea que tuve contra Momoko antes de quedarme en tu casa, y me he superado gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con tu padre y con tu tío!

Donna:- No eres el único, yo también lo hice... -deja de cruzarse los brazos y se truena el cuello- Deja mostrarte mis avances...

Ezura:- No te estoy deteniendo.. -le sonríe de medio lado a Donna.

Donna empieza a incrementar su poder rápidamente, mientras que el polvo a su alrededor se apartaba de ella debido a que empezaba a generar una corriente de viento. Ezura no se mostraba sorprendido, y no se perdía de lo que pasaba.

Ezura:- ( _Está incrementando sus poderes..._ ) -pensaba el chico de ojos marrones mientras le sonreía a Donna- ( _Vaya que no mentía.._ )

Donna:- **HAAAAAAAA!!!** -grita alto y en seguida la corriente de viento se intensifica. El pelo de Donna estaba alzado y su color era de un rubio muy claro, casi blanco; sus ojos eran de color verde-azulado y emanaba una aura dorada. Tanto sus ropas como su cuerpo estaban de un tono más claro, y el poder de la Súper Saiyajin superaba el de Ezura por poco.

Ezura:- **Vaya!** -exclama sorprendido sin haber despegado la vista de Donna- **Te has vuelto muy fuerte!**

Donna:- Ésta es una transformación especial, la logré estando todo el tiempo transformada.. -se pone en pose de pelea, mirando seria hacia Ezura con una sonrisa de medio lado- Al acostumbrarme, obtuve un mejor control sobre mi Ki y así logré obtener más poder sin sufrir ningún estrés y sin perdida de energía.

Ezura:- No usaré todo mi poder, así podré ver de lo que soy capaz... -se pone en pose de pelea, con una sonrisa de medio lado- **Pero tampoco te lo dejaré fácil!**

Ezura y Donna despegan hacia el otro, dejando una estela rojiza y dorada respectivamente; al estar a unos centímetros Donna lanza una patada izquierda hacia la quijada de Ezura, pero éste la esquiva haciéndose hacia la izquierda, gira veloz sobre sí mismo y lanza una fuerte patada que impacta en el costado izquierdo de la Súper Saiyajin, haciendo que ella se queje. Sin previo aviso, Donna expulsa una gigantesca onda de energía que toma por sorpresa a Ezura y es empujado hacia atrás. Después de terminar su ataque, Donna se acerca velozmente al Saiyajin de ojos marrones, y le lanza veloces y fuertes puñetazos, y éste recibe los primeros, logrando protegerse después de ser atacado. Donna continuó castigando los brazos de Ezura al continuar atacando por cerca de 1 minuto, hasta que Ezura decide atrapar un brazo de Donna, quien no se lo esperaba.

Ezura:- **Te tengo!!**

Donna:- **Maldición!!** -exclama sorprendida mientras observaba a Ezura seriamente.

Inmediatamente Ezura jala a Donna hacia él y la empieza a golpear en el rostro y el abdomen con potentes y rápidos golpes, haciendo que Donna se queje y que sangre de la boca. Al cabo de medio minuto Ezura se detiene y observa sorprendido a Donna: sangraba de la boca y de la nariz, pero no parecía sentir dolor, sino que sonreía de medio lado sin despegar la vista del moreno.

Donna:- **Es todo lo que tienes??** -se acerca al moreno sin dejar de mirarlo con una extrema seriedad y desafío- **PENSÉ QUE ERAS UN SAIYAJIN!!**

Ezura:- ( _Demonios!_ ) -mira un poco serio y temeroso hacia Donna, y prepara su puño derecho- **A ver si aguantas éste!!** -exclama alto y lanza el golpe.

El poderoso puñetazo impacta en el rostro de Donna, pero impactó más pronto de lo que debería, debido a que la Súper Saiyajin había adelantado su cabeza para anticipar el golpe, y gracias a ese movimiento logra que Ezura se lastime su puño derecho.

Ezura:- **Rayos!!** -exclama fuertemente y suelta a Donna, tocándose su mano derecha con una expresión de dolor y enojo.

Donna:- **Lo he aguantado...** -retrocede un poco, con una sonrisa desafiante a la par que más sangre fluía por su nariz- Y tú??

Ezura:- Quieres jugar a eso?? -se pone en la postura del jinete, y su aura es expulsada del cuerpo de Ezura con brusquedad mientras su poder aumentaba más, sorprendiendo a Donna- **Pues juguemos!!**

Ezura se abalanza hacia Donna y sorpresivamente le da un fuerte cabezazo a la Súper Saiyajin, haciendo que ésta se queje fuertemente y retroceda mientras se tocaba la frente, zona donde había recibido el cabezazo. En seguida Ezura lanza un puñetazo izquierdo que impacta en el rostro de Donna, haciendo que ella gire su cabeza gracias al golpe; acto seguido el moreno lanza un puñetazo derecho con destino al abdomen de Donna, provocando un fuerte quejido por parte de ella. Después de haber lanzado ese último golpe, Ezura posa las palmas de sus manos cerca del abdomen de la chica y expulsa una fuerte onda de energía que logra empujar a la Súper Saiyajin con fuerza.


	16. En Dos Semanas (parte 2-2)

16\. **En dos semanas parte 2**

Ezura:- **Rayos!!** -exclama fuertemente y suelta a Donna, tocándose su mano derecha con una expresión de dolor y enojo.

Donna:- **Lo he aguantado...** -retrocede un poco, con una sonrisa desafiante a la par que más sangre fluía por su nariz- Y tú??

Ezura:- Quieres jugar a eso?? -se pone en la postura del caballo, y su aura es expulsada del cuerpo de Ezura con brusquedad mientras su poder aumentaba más, sorprendiendo a Donna- **Pues juguemos!!**

Ezura se abalanza hacia Donna y sorpresivamente le da un fuerte cabezazo a la Súper Saiyajin, haciendo que ésta se queje fuertemente y retroceda mientras se tocaba la frente, zona donde había recibido el cabezazo. En seguida Ezura lanza un puñetazo izquierdo que impacta en el rostro de Donna, haciendo que ella gire su cuello gracias al golpe; acto seguido el moreno lanza un puñetazo derecho con destino al abdomen de Donna, provocando un fuerte quejido por parte de ella. Después de haber lanzado ese último golpe, Ezura posa las palmas de sus manos cerca del abdomen de la chica y expulsa una fuerte onda de energía que logra empujar a la Súper Saiyajin con fuerza. Vuelve a ejecutar la misma técnica, causando el mismo resultado, pero Donna esta vez no pareció soportar ese último ataque y cae al suelo rápidamente, logrando recuperar el control al último segundo.

Ezura:- ( _No pudo aguantar más, parece que es más débil que su Nigiori, él me dio más pelea.._ ) -pensaba mientras descendía lentamente.

Donna:- **Es... Espera..!** -se logra poner de pie, sosteniendo el área de su abdomen- Se te cayó esto! -acerca su mano libre cerrada hacia Ezura.

Ezura:- A ver..

Donna:- **A ver al cine!!** -abre su mano y de ella expulsa una poderosa onda de energía, tomando por sorpresa a Ezura, quien recibe el ataque directamente en el rostro, saliendo disparado hacia atrás.

El aura dorada de Donna reaparece con intensidad y Donna despega velozmente hacia el moreno, dejando una estela dorada por detrás; al tener a Ezura enfrente, empieza a lanzarle veloces y potentes golpes que logran dar de lleno en el abdomen del moreno, el cual se quejaba del dolor y escupía un poco de sangre. Al cabo de 1 o 2 minutos de dar golpes sin parar, la Súper Saiyajin termina la ráfaga de golpes con una fuerte patada que impacta en la misma zona de los golpes anteriores, y dicho golpe hace que Ezura impacte en el suelo con tanta fuerza que queda hundido en él, como si de un meteorito se tratara, y como tal, genera un gran cráter.

Donna:- _Hahh... Hah.._ -jadea del cansancio y pisa el suelo cerca de donde Ezura había sido lanzado, zona la cual estaba rodeada de polvo producto del impacto- _Eso debió ser suficiente para hacerlo dormir..._ -sonríe de medio lado con dificultad, pero su sonrisa cambia a uno de sorpresa e inmediatamente se pone en pose de pelea- **Demonios, su poder no ha disminuido ni un poco!!**

Ezura:- **_Gahh..._** -se levanta otra nube de polvo, y al disiparse se aprecia a Ezura, aún con su transformación pero sin su aura, y se veía muy herido, con un gran hilo de sangre partiendo desde el labio inferior de su boca hasta su barbilla- **Gah...** Eres muy fuerte, esos golpes... -sale del cráter flotando lentamente, y aterriza fuera de éste- **Me lastimaron..** -mira serio a Donna.

Donna:- **Terminemos con esto!** -da un salto hacia atrás y se pone en pose de pelea, mirando seria hacia el Guerrero Escarlata- **Aquí y ahora!**

Ezura:- Usaré el máximo de mi poder, si te parece bien... -se pone en pose de pelea y le sonríe de medio lado.

Donna:- Hazlo, yo también me estoy conteniendo..

Ezura:- **HAAAA!!** -grita alto y se pone en la pose del jinete nuevamente, incrementando su poder poco a poco y a su vez haciendo aparecer su aura con potencia, generando una fuerte corriente de viento- **DENGEN SUKARETTO, SEGUNDA FASEE!!** -grita aún más alto y su poder se duplica de golpe, haciendo que su aura empiece a ser expulsada con brusquedad y haciendo más potente la fuerza del viento, el cual sacudía brutalmente los árboles, despejaba algunas nubes, y hacía temblar el área, levantando pequeños pedazos del suelo. El viento era tan fuerte que creó una nube de polvo, haciendo que Ezura no pueda ser visto.

Donna:- **Va-Vaya poder!!** -exclama sorprendida mientras luchaba por no ser empujada por el viento- **Su poder se duplicó y ahora me ha superado!**

Ezura:- **Sorprendida??** -se escucha la voz del moreno ligeramente forzada- **Este es mi progreso, espero que me des pelea..** -la nube de polvo se despeja, dejando ver a Ezura: su musculatura se había incrementado un poco más, y las venas se resaltaban en el cuerpo del Guerrero Escarlata, su pelo se había erizado casi por completo hacia atrás, todo su ser se notaba más rojizo, y su aura no estaba presente, en su lugar se apreciaban algunos rayos escarlata cerca de Ezura.

Donna:- **Perfecto, ahora puedo luchar a mis anchas!!** -exclama alto y se pone en la pose del jinete pero sin doblar sus piernas, y su aura dorada reaparece siendo expulsada con fuerza y el pelo de la Saiyajin se ondeaba ligeramente- **HAAAAA!!** -grita fuerte y al hacerlo su aura emana con más fuerza, generando una fuerte corriente de viento igual de fuerte que la de Ezura, su pelo (incluida su cola, la cual también había cambiado a ser rubia desde antes), ojos, ropa y piel se veían más claros, su musculatura había incrementado un poco y su poder igualaba precisamente el de Ezura.

Ezura:- Sí que eres fuerte... -se cruza de brazos mirando serio a la Súper Saiyajin- Por qué mejor no empezamos??

Donna:- **Adelante!!** -se pone en pose de pelea, viendo a Ezura a los ojos.

Ambos se quedan unos segundos viéndose fijamente. Acto seguido, Ezura despega hacia Donna con tanta potencia que desprende el área del suelo donde se encontraba; Donna se percata del movimiento de Ezura y despega hacia atrás velozmente, llevándose algunos árboles que estaban detrás de ella.

Ezura se logra acercar a Donna lo suficiente para acestarle un fuerte golpe con la izquierda dirigido directo al costado izquierdo de su rostro, provocando que la Súper Saiyajin se queje levemente y gire un poco su cabeza debido al golpe; inmediatamente, y sin perder ni un segundo, el Guerrero Escarlata impacta otro puñetazo potente con su mano derecha, dando de lleno en el costado derecho del rostro de Donna, haciendo que se queje nuevamente, y ésta vez logrando ser aturdida. Para finalizar la combinación de ataques, lanza un rodillazo con destino a la quijada de Donna, pero justo antes de impactar, por instinto puro, la Súper Saiyajin logra protegerse con sus brazos haciendo que el golpe impacte en ellos, y gracias a la fuerza aplicada ella es empujada con algo de fuerza hacia atrás.

Ezura:- ( _Demonios, me faltó velocidad...!_ ) -pensaba el Guerrero Escarlata mientras descendía al suelo jadeando levemente.

Donna:- **Rayos!!** -hace unas piruetas con gran rapidez y al terminarlas logra aterrizar sin problemas- ( _Genial... Fuerza no le falta..._ ) -jadea un poco y se limpia un poco de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior mientras observa cómo Ezura se volvía a poner en pose de pelea- ( _Ni carece de velocidad... Ésta vez tengo que ser yo la que ataque primero, o dar el último golpe..._ )

Ezura:- ( _Ya veo..._ ) -su semblante cambia a uno serio y analiza a Donna con la mirada- ( _No me faltó velocidad... Ella es muy rápida.._ )

Nuevamente vuelven a verse el uno a otro, esperando que alguien de el primer movimiento.

Donna:- **Ahora!!** -exclama alto y despega de su sitio, y gracias a la fuerza que usó, y sumado a su velocidad, también desprende el suelo.

Ezura:- ( **Es muy rápida, pero yo lo soy más!!** ) -se protege el rostro y el abdomen con sus brazos.

Al estar cerca, Donna estaba lista para lanzar un puñetazo, pero para sorpresa de Ezura, ella desaparece y también su energía.

Ezura:- **Qué??** -deja de protegerse y observa serio hacia todos lados, tratando de localizar su energía- ( _A dónde fue??_ )

Donna:- **Estoy aquí!!** -aparece a unos metros frente a Ezura con su mano abierta apuntando al moreno, y de su mano sale una gran esfera de energía dirigiéndose hacia Ezura.

Ezura:- **Eso no me hará nada!!** -abre su mano y la apunta hacia el ataque, lanzando una pequeña esfera de energía, y ésta logra introducirse en la de la Súper Saiyajin, provocando una explosión que genera una gran nube de humo- ( _Demonios, esto no pinta bien..._ ) -voltea a todos lados, tratando de buscar a Donna, pero nuevamente parecía haber desaparecido.

Inesperadamente Donna aparece frente a Ezura y le lanza un puñetazo demasiado veloz directo a la cara que ni siquiera el mismo Ezura vio venir, y dicho puñetazo hace que el moreno se queje fuertemente y que salga disparado hacia un costado a tal velocidad que logra disipar la gran nube de humo.

Donna:- ( _Rayos, sólo logré acestarle uno!!_ ) -pensaba la Super Saiyajin mientras regresaba a la pose de pelea y seguía observando a Ezura.

Ezura:- **Aaarghh..!!** -exclama del dolor y se acaricia la zona donde había recibido el golpe- Eres muy veloz, no pude ver bien lo que pasó, además... -gira levemente su cabeza y escupe un poco de sangre- **Lo que tienes de linda, lo tienes de peligrosa...**

Donna:- Eso me dicen muchos, pero sólo estoy de acuerdo en lo de peligrosa -le sonríe de medio lado al moreno- Y tú no te quedas atrás..

Ezura:- Ya lo sé, incluso mi club de fans me acosan casi todos los días -le devuelve la misma sonrisa y se limpia la poca sangre de su boca- Ha habido ocasiones en las que tengo que dejar a algunas fuera de combate si se ponen muy violentas...

Donna:- Deberíamos ir de paseo cuando terminemos este combate... -se lleva las manos a la cadera y sonríe ligeramente sonrojada- Ya sabes, a distraernos un rato...

Ezura:- Me caes bien, así que por qué no? -le sonríe de medio lado- Aunque obviamente no será una cita, verdad? -la mira con los ojos casi cerrados manteniendo su sonrisa- Recuerda que ahora Momoko y yo volvimos a ser novios.

Donna:- **C-Claro!** Es más, deberías invitarla a ella también, y yo a mi hermano! - se sonroja más y se pone en pose de pelea- Basta de plática, **terminemos con esto!!**

Ezura:- Tienes razón... **Terminémoslo!!**


	17. Una Nueva Propuesta

17\. **Una nueva propuesta.**

Donna:- Deberíamos ir de paseo cuando terminemos este combate... -se lleva las manos a la cadera y sonríe ligeramente sonrojada- Ya sabes, a distraernos un rato...

Ezura:- Me caes bien, así que por qué no? -le sonríe de medio lado- Aunque obviamente no será una cita, verdad? -la mira con los ojos casi cerrados manteniendo su sonrisa- Recuerda que ahora Momoko y yo volvimos a ser novios.

Donna:- **C-Claro!** Es más, deberías invitarla a ella también, y yo a mi hermano! - se sonroja más y se pone en pose de pelea- Basta de plática, **terminemos con esto!!**

Ezura:- Tienes razón... **Hagámoslo!!**

Ezura y Donna se miran a los ojos fijamente, preparándose para atacar.

Ezura:- **Haaaaa!!** -exclama alto y despega a toda velocidad hacia la Súper Saiyajin.

Donna:- **Haaaaaa!!** -exclama igual de alto que el Guerrero Escarlata, despegando hacia éste.

Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente como para golpearse, y estaban a punto de hacerlo, de no ser por...

Goku:- **Regresemos a la casa, rápido!!** -en medio de ambos chicos aparece Goku visitiendo una camiseta de color blanco con la zona de las mangas de color azul celeste, y en la zona del pecho ponía GOKU en letras azules, vestía unos pantalones color amarillo claro, y unos zapatos negros, sin mencionar su bandana roja en la frente. Goku apareció de repente que sorprendió a ambos chicos y eso provocó que se distrajeran y gracias a eso se golpean en la cabeza.

Ezura/Donna:- **Aarrrghhh!!** -ambos exclaman del dolor y caen al suelo, perdiendo sus transformaciones, y sus poderes disminuyen al nivel normal.

Goku:- **No hay tiempo que perder!** -exclama un poco ansioso hacia ambos chicos, quienes lo miraban confundido.

Donna:- Qu-Qué sucede, papá?? -se pone de pie y se toca la zona donde había recibido el cabezazo del moreno.

Goku:- La novia de Nigiori irá a la casa! -toma a Donna de los hombros y la sacude ligeramente mientras la veía con una mirada nerviosa.

Donna:- Y eso qué?? -se suelta del agarre de Goku, mirándolo confundida- Siempre iba a la casa y nunca te ponías tan... "Así"... -se limpia la tierra de su ropa.

Goku:- Es que... -continúa mirando a su hija con nerviosismo- **Su padre va a ir a la casa con ella!**

Donna:- **Qué dices?!** -exclama sorprendida y se detiene en seco- **Su papá irá?!!**

Ezura:- ... -el moreno se encontraba callado, aún sentado en el suelo, mirando un poco confundido la escena.

Goku:- Vamos a la casa a que te des un baño! -se acerca a Donna y le da la espalda- Rápido, pon tu mano en mi hombro!

Donna:- S-Si!! -hace lo que le dijo Goku con una expresión de ansiedad.

Goku:- Tú también, Ezura! -voltea a ver al moreno y éste se sorprende.

Ezura:- **Yo??** -se señala a sí mismo confundido- Ni siquiera soy parte de su familia..

Goku:- Para mí lo eres, ahora toca mi hombro! -le sonríe al moreno, y éste le asiente con la cabeza, haciendo lo que Goku le dijo.

Goku cierra sus ojos y se cruza de brazos tratando de encontrar la presencia de Gohan en su casa, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos lo consigue...

Goku:- Listo, no se suelten... -usa un tono algo serio, sin abrir sus ojos- O podrían terminar en otro lado...

Ezura:- A qué se refiere?? -mira confundido hacia Goku.

Después de unos segundos, tanto Goku como Donna y Ezura desaparecen del área sin dejar rastro.

Con Gohan...

Gohan se encontraba rostizando un gran pollo, siendo ayudado por Momoko. El Saiyajin vestía una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros, y unos zapatos del mismo color. Momoko vestía una camiseta blanca que en el centro decía EZURA en letras blancas con contorno negro, unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color azul marino, las botas negras de 80 kilogramos, y las muñequeras del mismo color y peso.

Gohan:- Esto estará listo en media hora o menos -observa un reloj que se encontraba en la pared cerca del horno, y luego le sonríe a la rubia- Eres muy buena para esto, supongo que habrás estudiado gastronomía y repostería para cocinarle a Ezura, no es así??

Momoko:- Por-Por supuesto, quiero ser una buena esposa para él.. -se sonroja ligeramente y sonríe avergonzada- Usted también es muy bueno, y es de esperarse si usted trabaja en un restaurante.

Gohan:- Jeje, sólo hago mi trabajo.. -se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonríe avergonzado.

De la nada Goku, Donna, y Ezura aparecen detrás de Gohan y Momoko, sorprendiendo a éstos últimos.

Goku:- Listo, hemos llegado! -vuelve a una pose normal y le sonríe a su hermano- Ya casi está, verdad??

Gohan:- En menos de 30 minutos estará listo -le levanta el pulgar a Goku y le sonríe de medio lado.

Ezura:- **C-Cómo llegamos tan rápido?!** -se sorprende al notar que se encontraban en la casa de Goku, y se suelta del hombro de éste.

Donna:- Debe ser la primera vez que viajas de éste modo, verdad? -se suelta del hombro de su padre y le levanta el pulgar al moreno con una sonrisa- Mi tatarabuelo Goku se la enseñó a su hijo Gohan, y él se la enseñó a la abuela Pan, y ella se la enseñó a mi papá y a mi tío... Se llama Teletransportación!

Ezura:- Teletransportacion?? -mira sorprendido a Donna, y luego voltea a ver a todos lados- ( _Pensé que mi mamá era la única que podía usarla.._ )

Momoko:- Buenos días, cariño -le sonríe al moreno un poco sonrojada.

Ezura:- Buenos días -le sonríe a la rubia.

Donna:- Bueno, iré a ducharme... -se limpia un poco de sangre que le quedaba en los labios- Vaya que eso fue intenso.

Gohan:- Vaya que lo fue, hicieron mucho ruido y sus poderes incrementándose nos hacía estremecer.. Al menos a mí...

Ezura:- Parece que tendremos que terminarlo allá -mira a la Saiyajin y le sonríe de medio lado- Me gustaría saber el desenlace de nuestra pelea.

Donna:- Tienes razón... -le guiña el ojo con la misma sonrisa del moreno, y procede a subir al segundo piso- Bueno, yo voy a ducharme -se marcha de ahí.

Gohan:- Será mejor que tú también te vayas a duchar, tenemos algo que proponerte -le sonríe al moreno.

Ezura:- S-Sí... -lo mira un poco confundido y sube las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto.

Momoko:- Qué le van a decir?? -mira confundida a los Son.

Goku:- Es un secreto -le guiña el ojo a la rubia- Pero te puedo asegurar que no será nada malo...

Al cabo de unos minutos Donna había salido de ducharse. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas roja, y unos pantalones cortos negros con su cola sobresaliendo por un agurejo en la parte trasera, unas botas amarillas, y unas muñequeras rojas en cada mano, su pelo se veía un poco húmedo, alborotado y caido, y su cola también estaba húmeda.

Donna:- **Me siento más relajada!** -exclama un poco alto mientras baja las escaleras- Saldré afuera a secarme.

Momoko:- _Dónde he escuchado eso antes??_ -murmura para sí misma con una mirada curiosa- _Oh claro, **de Ezura...**_

Ezura sale del baño que se encontraba en el primer piso de la casa. Llevaba puesto una camiseta naranja, unos pantalones cortos negros con varias bolsas extras, y sus botas negras. Su pelo estaba casi seco y muy alborotado.

Ezura:- Ahora sí... -se sienta en el centro del sofá y se acomoda el pelo a como lo tenía habitualmente- Qué es lo que querían decirme?

Goku:- Bien... -se sienta al lado del moreno, mirándolo contento- Ya que eres un Saiyajin como nosotros, **puedes transformarte??**

Ezura:- Si se refiere a la transformación que algunos Saiyajin llaman "Súper Saiyajin", pues no, no he llegado a eso aún... -mira confundido a Goku- Por qué lo dice??

Gohan:- Estuvimos pensando que sería un gran beneficio para ti que logres esa transformación, ya que mientras peleabas notamos que tu poder disminuía considerablemente, hasta que tuviste que hacer uso de lo que Momoko llama "Segunda Fase" del Dengen Sukaretto -se sienta al otro lado de Ezura y se cruza de brazos- El Dengen Sukaretto provoca una fatiga extrema cuando se usa el máximo poder, verdad Momoko?

Momoko:- Claro, el Dengen Sukaretto, cuando se usa sin contenerse, multiplica el poder base del usuario por 5, y al hacer uso de la Segunda Fase, ese poder se multiplica por 2, es decir, el usuario que haga uso de la Segunda Fase tendrá 10 veces su poder base... Y la razón por la cual causa tanta fatiga es por el exceso de poder.

Goku:- Es verdad, eso pude notarlo en la pelea que tuvimos, aunque claro, no usaste la Segunda Fase... -voltea a ver a Ezura con la misma sonrisa- Hasta donde sabemos, un Súper Saiyajin tiene 50 veces su poder base si lo da todo, por lo que si logras transformarte, serás más fuerte que cuando usas el Dengen Sukaretto.

Gohan:- Y tu poder no es lo único que aumenta, también lo harán tus reflejos, fuerza, velocidad, y resistencia -hace lo mismo que Goku- El entrenamiento será difícil, pero valdrá la pena... **Qué dices??**

Ezura:- Pues... -mira hacia abajo con seriedad- _Si uso mi máximo poder, seré 10 veces más fuerte... Pero si logro alcanzar la transformación del Súper Saiyajin, seré 5 veces más fuerte de lo que sería usando el máximo poder de la Segunda Fase, sin mencionar que mis sentidos, velocidad, poder y resistencia serán superiores a lo que obtendría usando el Dengen Sukaretto..._ -murmura apenas audible, manteniendo su seriedad.

Momoko:- **Yo creo en ti, Ezura!** -le levanta el pulgar al mencionado, sonriéndole ligeramente sonrojada- lo lograrás!

Ezura:- ... -le sonríe a Momoko, y luego voltea a ver a Goku y a Gohan con determinación- **Acepto!**

Goku/Gohan:- **Perfecto!** -ambos exclaman contentos, levantándole el pulgar a Ezura.

Donna:- **Papa!!** -entra apurada y con una mirada nerviosa- **Ya están aquí!**

Goku:- **Qu-Que bien!** -exclama un poco nervioso y sonríe del mismo modo- Diles que entren!


	18. Amigos del Pasado

18\. **Amigos del pasado.**

Donna:- **Papa!!** -entra apurada y con

una mirada nerviosa- Ya están aquí!

Goku:- **Qu-Que bien!** -exclama un poco nervioso y sonríe del mismo modo- Diles que entren!

La Saiyajin de pelo corto sale de la casa, y se escucha su voz diciendo que entraran a las personas que habían llegado.

Una chica entra a la casa, acompañado de un tioo que parecía tener la edad de Goku, y por último Nigiori y Donna. La chica tenia el pelo negro, largo y algo alborotado, tenía ojos de color azul oscuro, su piel era igual de clara que la de Donna y al iguai que ella poseía una cola de Saiyajin; vestía una camisa femenina de manga corta blanca con rayas azules, unos pantalones algo ligeros de color azul marino y por atrás tenía un agujero por el cual sobresalía su cola, la cual la tenía enrollada en la cintura, y por último llevaba puestos unos zapatos deportivos blancos. La chica se veía feliz y sonrojada, pero el tipo que entró con ella parecía verse serio y de carácter frío. El tipo tenía el pelo negro, largo y erizado hacia atrás, su tono de piel era un poco menos claro que el de la chica que entró con él, sus ojos eran negros, y tenía una frente pronunciada; el tipo vestía una camisa de color gris oscuro y sobre ésta un suéter marrón oscuro con las mangas recogidas, unos pantalones similares a los de Gohan, pero eran de color caqui, y unos zapatos negros. Éste tipo estaba cruzado de brazos, y observaba los interiores de la casa seriamente. Nigiori vestía una camiseta blanca con las mangas negras y por detrás decía "NIGIORI" en letras negras, unos pantalones azul marino, y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Esté se veia un poco nervioso, al igual que Donna.

Goku:- **Tú??** -exclama sorprendido y lo señala.

!!:- **Tú otra vez?!** -exclama del mismo modo que Goku sin romper su pose.

??:- Ya se conocían, papá?? -habla la chica que entró con el extraño, observándolo confundida.

!!:- Conocerlo?? -mira serio a Goku- **Éste sujeto fue con el que luché en el torneo pasado!**

Goku:- Y también lo hicimos hace 7 años... -se lleva la mano a la nuca y suspira profundamente- De seguro ya ni recuerdas..

Nigiori:- Disculpe, señor Vegeta... -se acerca al de pelo erizado y le sonríe apenado- Olvidé mencionarle quién era mi papá.

Vegeta:- Debí suponerlo... -se lleva una mano a la barbilla y mira a Nigiori y a Goku como si los analizara- Por separado ni de casualidad lo notaría, pero ya junto a tu papá me doy cuenta que te pareces a él.

Gohan:- No reconociste a Nigiori porque en aquel entonces él se había cortado el pelo -se cruza de brazos y mira a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Vegeta- Ni yo reconocí a Pinaka, antes parecía ser un chico con el pelo corto, pero ahora sí que parece una señorita -le sonríe a la chica.

Pinaka:- Gracias, señor Gohan -le sonríe sonrojada al mencionado.

Minutos más tarde.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar.

Pinaka:- Me da gusto volverlos a ver -saluda a los Son con una sonrisa, y ellos le devuelven el saludo.

Vegeta:- Yo también -saluda a los Son, pero lo hace con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Ezura:- Yo soy Ezura Jinryuu, gusto en conocerlos -les saluda a Vegeta y a su hija- Ella es mi novia, Momoko Kogane.

Momoko:- Mucho gusto -les saluda de igual manera a las mismas personas que Ezura.

Goku:- Se están quedando en mi casa desde hace casi 3 semanas, estamos entrenando para participar en el torneo que se viene -les sonríe a ambos chicos- Te sorprenderías de lo fuertes que son.

Vegeta:- **Que tan fuertes son??** -se cruza de brazos, mirando intrigado a Goku.

Nigiori:- Ezura es lo suficientemente fuerte para romperme un brazo y algunas costillas, sin mencionar que es muy rápido.. -le sonríe de medio lado al moreno, y luego voltea a ver a la rubia- y Momoko es tan fuerte como para dejarlo muy malherido.

Vegeta:- **Tienes que estar jugando!** -se ríe con un tono algo arrogante- Los poderes de ambos **no sobrepasan el de un Saiyajin promedio!**

Ezura:- Ahora estoy algo agotado ya que hace unos minutos Donna y yo luchamos con casi toda nuestra capacidad, por lo que mi poder se encuentra bajo -se lleva una mano a la nuca y baja la mirada apenado

Pinaka:- Siento que he visto tu cara antes... -mira al moreno fijamente y se sorprende- Eres Ezura, **el Guerrero Escarlata!!**

Vegeta:- **El Guerrero Escarlata has dicho?!** -exclama sorprendido, y mira de pies a cabeza al moreno- ( _El Guerrero Escarlata... Dicen que su poder es de temerse, ya que **puede ser tan fuerte como un Súper Saiyajin si se emplea a fondo..**_ ) -pensaba seriamente el de pelo erizado.

Gohan:- Nunca he luchado contra él, pero me ha tocado ver a mi hermano, a mis sobrinos y a Momoko heridos de gravedad después de haber peleado contra él -se lleva ambas manos a la nuca y mira al techo tranquilo- Y eso que aún no puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin.

Vegeta:- **"Aún"?!** -se sorprende y vuelve a ver seriamente hacia el moreno- ( _Ya veo, entonces los rumores sí eran ciertos después de todo..._ )

Ezura:- Preferiría no hablar de mi sangre Saiyajin... -agacha un poco la mirada serio.

Nigiori:- Por cierto, tío Gohan... -voltea a ver al mencionado con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ya está lista la comida?

Donna:- **Siempre piensas en comida!** -se cruza de brazos y mira molesta al pelirrojo.

Gohan:- Claro -se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la cocina- Tomen asiento en donde gusten.

45 minutos después...

Los Son, Pinaka, Vegeta, Ezura y Momoko estaban sentados en el comedor, y frente a ellos se encontraban unos platos vacíos y éstos se veían como si hubieran tenido comida, y al lado de los platos vacíos se encontraban unos vasos de cristal, algunos tenían contenido (como agua o jugo de fruta) y otros estaban vacíos.

Goku:- **Entonces le lancé un golpe a Vegeta y le di en el rostro!** -exclamaba Goku contento, haciendo como si diera un golpe en el aire- Pero yo no me esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo y **terminó dándome un buen puñetazo en la cara!** -hace como si recibiera un puñetazo y gira levemente su cabeza.

Vegeta:- Yo esperaba que me esquivaras, pero al final nos dimos un puñetazo al mismo tiempo -se cruza de brazos y mira a Goku con una sonrisa de medio lado- Lo que sí no me esperaba era que te pudieras transformar en un Súper Saiyajin.

Nigiori:- Y al final quién ganó?? -mira a ambos Saiyajin con ansias.

Goku:- Vegeta ganó ese combate.. -se cruza de brazos- Lo hizo justamente, pero ese fue el primer torneo en el que llegué a las finales, y sí me sentí un poco decepcionado por perder... -sonríe mirando a todos- Pero eso sólo me animó a seguir entrenando para poder superarlo, y así fue!

Pinaka:- Pero cuando peleamos contra los líderes de la Rebelión Saiyajin, de no haber sido por la ayuda de nosotros, ni usted hubiera podido contra ellos -le sonríe a Goku- Aunque claro, ni nosotros los hubieramos derrotado por nuestra cuenta.

Momoko:- **Y-Y a esos qué les pasó??** -mira fijo a la Saiyajin de ojos azules con ansiedad.

Pinaka:- No recuerdo si murieron o siguen vivos... -se lleva una mano a la barbilla, mirando al suelo intrigada- Creo que sólo uno murió, pero otros dos... -su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa y voltea a ver a Ezura manteniendo esa expresión.

Ezura:- Ocurre algo?? -se da cuenta de la mirada de la Saiyajin y se mira a sí mismo confundido- **Estoy sangrando o algo así??**

Pinaka:- **Tienes algún familiar Saiyajin que conozcas??** -mira seria al moreno, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Ezura:- S-Sí.. -baja la cabeza con seriedad, pero luego vuelve a ver a Pinaka sorprendido- **Espera, por qué hiciste una pausa cuando hablaste sobre esos Saiyajin que provocaron la Rebelión Saiyajin??**

Pinaka:- No estoy segura de esto... -vuelve a ver hacia el suelo pensativa- Pero recuerdo haber luchado contra uno de los Saiyajin que iniciaron la Rebelión, y ése Saiyajin tenía su pelo del mismo modo que tú lo tienes, pero aquel Saiyajin lo tenía descuidado en comparación con el tuyo.

Ezura:- **C-Como el mío??...** -sujeta un poco de su pelo y lo mira sorprendido- _Según sé, los Saiyajin tienen un estilo de peinado único, y algunos Saiyajin heredan el largo y modo de peinado..._ -murmura apenas audible, y su semblante cambia a uno muy serio- **_Entonces sigue con vida..._**

Pinaka:- E... Eso quiere decir que... -mira sorprendida al moreno- Que tu padre fue el que...

El poder de Ezura se incrementaba poco a poco, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Goku:- **Ni siquiera lo pienses!** -se acerca al moreno y lo mira serio- No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!!

Ezura:- Usted no entiende, señor Goku! -se para de su asiento, teniendo frente a frente a Goku- **No entiende todo lo que mi mamá sufrió por él!** -alza la voz y mira al Saiyajin con la misma seriedad- No puedo vivir en paz sabiendo que esa escoria siga viva, **y más aún si él fue uno de los que provocó la Rebelión Saiyajin!!**

Vegeta:- **Escucha a tu maestro, novato!** -usa un tono rudo, y mira serio a Ezura- Incluso si supieras dónde está, vas a enfrentarlo y terminas con él... **Crees que eso devolverá a tu madre a la vida??**

Gohan:- Vegeta tiene razón -se acerca junto a Goku, tratando de calmar al chico- Y además, **crees que es un buen ejemplo que un héroe vaya y golpee a un Saiyajin por problemas del pasado??** -mira directamente a los ojos marrones de Ezura, y éste baja la cabeza- **Lo único que podrás ganar con eso será el odio de todos y provocarás otra guerra como la de hace 7 años, y se perderían más vidas!**

Ezura:- ... -seguía con la cabeza baja, apretando sus puños frustrado.

Momoko:- Por favor... -se acerca a Ezura y posa una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico- No lo hagas -provoca que Ezura la mire, y ella le sonríe.

Ezura:- _Momoko..._ -se sienta de nuevo y baja la cabeza, posando sus manos en su frente.

Pinaka:- _Debe ser muy duro para él..._ -le susurra en el oído al Saiyajin pelirrojo.

Nigiori:- _No tienes idea..._ -le susurra en voz muy baja- _Ni yo estoy cerca de imaginar lo que siente en lo más profundo de su ser..._

Pinaka:- _Hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada, así hubieramos evitado esto.._

Nigiori:- _El "hubiera" ya no existe..._ -abraza a la Saiyajin de los hombros.


	19. Algo De Conversación

19\. Algo de conversación.

 _Cerca de hora y media había pasado después de lo anterior, y ahora casi todos conversaban tranquilos, exceptuando a Ezura, el cual había permanecido en la misma posición sin moverse para nada, y a Momoko, quien estaba sentada al lado del moreno._

Vegeta:- Así fue como ocurrió cuando te transformaste por primera vez, Goku? -le sonríe de medio lado al mencionado- Me acabo de dar cuenta que siempre fuiste así de considerado con los que más lo necesitan.

Goku:- Es que es imposible para mí quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo los fuertes usan sus dotes para lastimar a los indefensos -se lleva las manos a la nuca y se recarga en el respaldo del sofá- No puedo tolerar el abuso de poder, simplemente no puedo...

Ezura:- ... -el moreno baja los brazos y se acomoda un poco el pelo- _Momoko..._ -murmura tan bajo que apenas la rubia pudo escuchar algo.

Momoko:- Fuiste tú, Ezura? -se acerca al chico como si fuera a susurrarle en el oido.

Ezura:- ... Me arreglarías el pelo?? -mueve un poco de su pelo dejando ver su rostro, y luego mira gentilmente a la rubia y le sonríe del mismo modo- Se está haciendo un desastre, y hay un estilo en particular que me gustaría que me hicieras...

Momoko:- Cla-Claro -se sonroja ligeramente y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Nigiori:- Papá -se acerca a Goku, logrando la atención de éste- Pinaka y yo estuvimos pensando esto, y creemos que es buena idea que vayamos a la playa a convivir un poco y a liberar algo de estrés.

Goku:- Suena bien -le sonríe al pelirrojo y le alborota un poco el pelo- Sería buena idea que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante, verdad Vegeta? -voltea a ver al mencionado- Después de todo, seremos familia.

Vegeta:- **Por supuesto que no!** -se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos con un semblante serio.

Pinaka:- Vamos, papá! -se acerca a Vegeta y abraza su brazo- O es que eres un aburrido?? -le sonríe tiernamente, y le aprieta un poco el brazo disimuladamente.

Vegeta:- **Di-Dije que no??** -le sonríe a su hija y la mira nervioso- No me dejaste terminar, iba a decir " _Por supuesto que no me negaré!_ ", jejeje -se lleva la mano a la nuca y se rie un poco nervioso.

Donna:- Genial! -exclama contenta- Hace cuánto que no vamos a una playa? Como un año o dos?

Gohan:- Yo no he ido en unos 5 años aproximadamente... -se cruza de brazos y suspira profundamente- De verdad que servirá para liberar el estrés.

Goku:- Qué hay de ustedes? -voltea a ver a Ezura y a Momoko, quienes se encontraban hablando sobre algo, y les sonríe animado- También irán a la plata con nosotros??

Ezura:- Ummm... -voltea a ver a Momoko, esperando una respuesta- Creo que yo sí iré, pero no sé si Momoko quiera ir.

Momoko:- Si Ezura va, yo también iré -le sonríe a Goku y toma la mano del moreno.

Gohan:- Que bien que vayas, Ezura, porque tu entrenamiento empezará desde mañana -le levanta el pulgar a Ezura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ezura:- Sí -le devuelve la seña, y después se lleva una mano a la nuca con una mirada apenada- Lamento mucho la actitud que tuve hace rato.

Pinaka:- Disculpa por lo de antes, se pudo haber evitado si no hubiera mencionado sobre el tema.

Ezura:- Es parte de la vida, a veces pasan cosas que no puedes evitar que sucedan -le sonríe a la Saiyajin, y ésta le regresa la sonrisa.

Goku:- Descansa un poco, creeme que necesitarás dormir bien para mañana.

Ezura:- Por supuesto, señor Goku.

 _Ezura y Momoko se retiran a la habitación, despidiéndose de los demás._

Vegeta:- Ese chico es de verdad un Saiyajin?? -se cruza de brazos y mira serio a Goku- Su poder es menor en comparación a todos nosotros, pero hace un rato lo aumentó y superó a Nigiori con creces casi de forma instantánea...

Nigiori:- **Qué trata de...**

Goku:- Vaya que lo es, y tambien es muy tranquilo aunque a veces tenga sus momentos de furia -se cruza de brazos y mira las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso- Ese chico está muy afectado por el abandono de su padre, y gracias a eso su madre falleció por depresión... Y sobre la chica, Momoko, parece ser de gran ayuda para sobrellevar mejor su pasado.

Gohan:- Hablando sobre su pasado... -se para en medio de Goku y de Vegeta- Escuchen...

 _Al terminar de contar el plan, Vegeta conversa con Goku y su hermano, y Pinaka lo hace con Nigiori y Donna, y al cabo de unas horas deciden que ya es tiempo de marcharse._

Goku:- Puede que tu plan funcione, ya que se hubiera podido transformar desde mucho antes de no ser por Momoko -se cruza de brazos con una mirada de intriga.

Gohan:- Estoy de acuerdo, pero siento que necesita más motivos para lograr enfadarse lo suficiente.. -se lleva la mano a la barbilla- Eso lo veremos mañana...

 _Al día siguiente..._

 _Donna, como es costumbre, fue la primera en despertarse. Despues de haber desayunado, sale afuera de la casa y da un salto para llegar al techo, y al hacerlo se lleva la sorpresa de que Ezura se encontraba acostado en el techo y con las manos atrás de su cabeza. Ezura se veía diferente, pues ahora su pelo estaba más corto y parte de los mechones de enfrente permanecían largos. El moreno veía las estrellas tranquilamente, y parecía no haber notado a Donna._

Donna:- Buenos días, Ezura -se acerca al chico y se sienta al lado de él- Nunca te habías despertado tan temprano.

Ezura:- Es porque aún no he dormido... -sonríe de medio lado sin voltear a ver a la Saiyajin- Necesitaba meditar un poco.

Donna:- Y lo lograste? -se acuesta del mismo modo y se lleva las manos a la nuca, mirando al cielo.

Ezura:- Es que... -pone un semblante un poco serio- No puedo dormir sabiendo que la persona que nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mí siga viva, sin dejar de lado que fue uno de los Saiyajin que organizó la Rebelión Saiyajin.

Donna:- Es verdad, los padres de Momoko murieron en uno de esos atentados... -da un gran suspiro- La vida tiene muchas sorpresas..

Ezura:- Vaya que las tiene... -se sienta y mira al suelo seriamente- Me siento culpable por todo eso...

Donna:- No debes de sentirte así... -se sienta y posa una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ezura- No tengo idea de lo que se siente, pero ni toda la ira del mundo podría hacer que tu madre reviva, y tampoco la haría felíz ver que su hijo se convirtiera en un ser despiadado, cierto? -le sonríe al chico- Bueno... Lo bueno de todo esto es que pudiste conocer a Momoko, verdad?

Ezura:- Tienes razón.. -su seriedad cambia a tranquilidad, y sonríe levemente- Prefiero mil veces una vida con la chica que amo, que ser un monstruo sin corazón cegado por la maldad...

Donna:- **Así se habla!** -le da un ligero golpe en el hombro y sonríe contenta.

Ezura:- Jeje.. Pero... -mira hacia el cielo un poco serio- Me gustaría hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que yo y Momoko sentimos por haber perdido a nuestros seres queridos por culpa de su ambición.

Donna:- Supongo que es inevitable... -da un suspiro y se cruza de brazos algo seria- Si te lo encuentras y se te cruza por la mente, **NO LO MATES...** -dirige su mirada a Ezura con un poco más de seriedad- Puede que lo que haya hecho en el pasado no fue lo correcto, pero como te dijo mi tío Gohan ayer, crees que sería correcto que un héroe como el Guerrero Escarlata sea tachado como un asesino?? Creeme, hay muchos niños menores de 10 años que sueñan ser como tú cuando sean grandes, lo sé porque cuando voy camino a la escuela, escucho a muchos niños gritando tus frases, como, " _Yo soy aquel que protege a los débiles, el que no tolera la delincuencia, yo soy el guerrero que lucha por la libertad y por la justicia, **el Guerrero Escarlata!**_ " -usa un tono similar al de Ezura, y ambos se ríen.

Ezura:- Jaja... -sonríe de medio lado y baja la mirada un poco sonrojado- Claro, esa es la frase que más he dicho... -voltea a ver a Donna- Tienes razón, no sería correcto que los niños vieran a su héroeconvertirse en lo opuesto a lo que debería ser... -se lleva la mano a la nuca- Está bien, prometo no matarlo, pero no sé cómo vaya yo a reaccionar cuando lo vea...

 _Pasan los minutos y ambos se acuestan en el techo, observando el cielo estrellado._

Donna:- Ezura... -habla un poco bajo, y se sonroja un poco- Qué... Qué se siente tener una pareja??

Ezura:- **Por qué eso tan de repente??** -se lleva las manos a la nuca y sonríe ligeramente- Tener pareja es tener a tu compañero de la vida, con quien compartirás buenos y malos momentos... en pocas palabras, es como ser tú pero en el sexo opuesto... -la voltea a ver, manteniendo su sonrisa- No debe ser alguien que sólo te guste físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

Donna:- No comprendo eso último... -cierra sus ojos y suspira pesadamente.

Ezura:- Eso significa que te debe de gustar alguien que te ame y que tú lo ames, que te respete, que te cuide ante todo... En pocas palabras, te debe de gustar alguien que de verdad quiera tener una relación seria contigo.

Donna:- Y qué quisiste decir con " _que sólo te guste fisicamente_ "?

Ezura:- Cuando alguien ve a una persona, lo primero que le gusta es el cuerpo.. -se sienta y voltea a ver a la Saiyajin- En el caso de los hombres, a ellos les gustaría una chica muy linda, con buen cuerpo y hermosa; en el caso de las mujeres vendría siendo lo mismo, añadiendo el dinero y la posición social.

Donna:- Y tú por qué estás con Momoko?? -se sienta y mira hacia el moreno con una mirada pícara- Momoko es linda, tiene un buen cuerpo para su edad, y se ve que viene de una familia adinerada.

Ezura:- Yo estoy con Momoko porque la amo de verdad... Antes de que mi mamá muriera, Momoko y yo éramos amigos, y gracias al apoyo que siempre me dio, sumado al que me daba mi mamá, nunca me di por vencido.. Cuando mi mamá murió, Momoko fue la primera en ayudarme, e incluso me ofreció quedarme en su casa ya que no tenía a nadie que me cuidara, pero me negué porque el gobierno me pidió que me quedara en la Capital del Oeste para protegerla... -le sonríe de medio lado a Donna- Puede que Momoko sea linda, sexy, y que venga de la alta sociedad... Pero yo estoy con ella porque de verdad la amo, nunca nos faltamos cuando más lo necesitamos, y sin ella, prácticamente no soy nada... Ella siente amor por mí con la misma fuerza que yo lo hago..

Donna:- **Vaya!** -se sonroja y le sonríe animada a Ezura- **Eso sí es amor!**

Ezura:- Claro que sí -le levanta el pulgar contento- Esa clase de pareja debes de buscar, alguien que te entienda y que tú entiendas, alguien que te respete y que tú respetes, alguien que nunca te falte y que nunca le faltes, y ademas, debe ser alguien que ames a pesar de todo.

 _Ezura y Donna hablan sobre las relaciones amorosas y otros temas que cualquier chico de 16 años puede hablar con alguien de su misma edad, y todo esto continuó hasta que el sol salió._


	20. A pasar un momento divertido

20\. **A pasar un momento divertido.**

El sol tenía algunos minutos de haber salido, y Donna y Ezura habían permanecido toda la madrugada conversando.

Donna:- **Pues sí!** -se levanta del techo y hace algunos estiramientos- Puedes creerlo?? **Y no teníamos nada de haber empezado a salir!!**

Ezura:- Obligarte a besarlo y a tener relaciones con él es algo que nunca se debe hacer con tu pareja si no está de acuerdo, **y mucho menos cuando es la primera cita y apenas llevan una hora de noviazgo!** -se levanta con una mirada sorprendida y seria a la vez.

Donna:- Pero bueno, él era un Saiyajin, y se sabe que así son los de sangre pura.. -se cruza de brazos y da un suspiro- Era muy débil, más que yo, así que fue fácil deshacerme de él..

Ezura:- Iré a despertar a Momoko para prepararnos -se baja del techo de la casa de un salto.

Donna:- Debería de estarlo, creo que son las 7 u 8.. -hace lo mismo que Ezura.

Al cabo de una o dos horas..

Goku, Gohan, Donna, Ezura y Momoko se encontraban en una playa que no había sido descubierta sino hasta hace unos meses. Goku vestía una camiseta deportiva blanca con algunos detalles en negro, unos pantalones cortos azules, unas sandalias negras; sobre sus hombros llevaba algunas mochilas con cosas adentro. Gohan vestía una camiseta similar a la de Goku, pero negra en su totalidad, unos pantalones cortos blancos con flores celestes, y unas sandalias iguales a las de Goku; Gohan cargaba una sombrilla blanca y una pequeña mochila gris. Donna vestía el mismo tipo de camisa, los mismos pantalones cortos, y las mismas sandalias que Goku y Gohan, pero todo era de color blanco; la chica Saiyajin sólo llevaba una mochila del mismo tamaño que la de Gohan. Ezura vestía su camiseta negra sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos negros con más de dos bolsas, y unas sandalias negras; en su espalda llevaba una mochila de acampar que se veía muy pesada, y por fuera de ésta llevaba dos toallas, una negra y una blanca. Momoko llevaba puesta una camiseta del mismo tipo que la de Donna pero de color naranja, unos pantalones cortos blancos, y unas sandalias similares a las del moreno, pero blancas; ella, al igual que Ezura, cargaba con una mochila de acampar blanca, pero ésta se veía mucho más ligera que la de Ezura.

Goku:- **Vaya que es grande!!** -exclama contento y mira hacia el mar del mismo modo.

Gohan:- Este parece ser buen sitio para despejar la mente! -sonríe animado hacia la playa.

Donna:- **Esto no se compara en nada con el lago cerca de casa!** -sonríe contenta hacia la misma dirección.

Momoko:- Lo mejor es que hay mesas, sillas y lugares donde tirar la basura.

Ezura:- No parece haber mucha gente, creo que hemos venido algo temprano, no lo cree señor Goku?

Goku:- Es mejor asi, porque así podremos encontrar un buen lugar donde poner las cosas -voltea a ver al moreno y le sonríe, y luego dirige su mirada hacia las dos chicas- Busquen un buen lugar, ahora vamos para allá.

Donna/Momoko:- **Claro!** -ambas contestan animadas y corren a buscar sitio.

Goku:- **Esto será emocionante!** -exclama contento y voltea a ver a Ezura- Por cierto, estás preparado para tu entrenamiento?

Ezura:- Por supuesto, he traido mi ropa pesada y... -señala a la mochila detrás de su espalda, pero es interrumpido por Gohan.

Gohan:- Goku no fue muy claro.. -mira fijamente a Ezura- **Estás preparado mentalmente??**

Ezura:- A qué se refiere?? -mira a ambos Saiyajin confundido.

Goku:- Puede que sufras una explosión de emociones que pueda herir tu forma de ser.. -se lleva una mano a la nuca y surpira pesadamente- Es complicado de explicar..

Gohan:- Para alcanzar la transformación del Súper Saiyajin, debes de estar en un estado de ira y rencor muy alto... -se cruza se brazos y mira serio a Ezura- Es por eso que te preguntamos si estás preparado mentalmente, ya que, como dijo Goku, puede que no seas el mismo, o en otras palabras, que cambie tu personalidad parcial o completamente.

Ezura:- ... -mira serio al suelo- Supongo que lo estoy, pero si tengo que enfurecerme, eso será muy difícil ya que ya logré meditar un poco.

Goku:- No te preocupes! -le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Ezura, y le sonríe de medio lado- Una vez que logres dominar la transformación a la perfección, podrás usarla cuando y cuanto quieras!

Unos segundos después, Vegeta, Pinaka y Nigiori se encuentran a Goku, Gohan y Ezura cerca de la entrada a la playa. Vegeta llevaba unas gafas de sol, una camiseta azul muy oscura sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, y unas botas amarillas; Vegeta llevaba algunas cosas grandes envueltas en una maleta larga. Pinaka vestía con ropas similares a las de Vegeta, pero hechas a su medida (y en vez de las botas, llevaba sandalias), y también llevaba unas gafas de sol. Nigiori vestía una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos violetas, unas sandalias iguales a las de Goku, y una mochila larga colgando de su hombro.

Vegeta:- Buen día... -usa un tono forzado y se cruza de brazos.

Goku:- Han llegado un poco tarde, no lo crees?? -se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonríe animado al Saiyajin del pelo erizado.

Vegeta:- _Lo que pasa es que ustedes llegaron muy temprano.._

Pinaka:- Buen día, señor Goku, señor Gohan, y Guerrero Escarlata -sonríe gentilmente hacia ambos Saiyajin.

Goku/Gohan/Ezura:- **Buen día** -los tres contestan al mismo tiempo y le sonríen a Pinaka.

Nigiori:- Hola papá, hola tío, hola Ezura -voltea a ver a todos lados- Y Donna?? Ella era de las que más quería venir.

Gohan:- Está por allá, ve a ayudarle -señala a las chicas, quienes estaban en una de las mesas de la playa, acomodando algunas cosas.

Pinaka:- Anda, cariño! -abraza el brazo derecho de Nigiori y le sonríe tiernamente- Vamos a ayudarle a tu hermana y a tu amiga! -empieza a caminar hacia las chicas, jalando al pelirrojo.

Nigiori:- **O-Oye!** -exclama un poco nervioso a la par que trataba de caminar al mismo ritmo que Pinaka.

Ezura:- Creo que yo también iré, no me gusta dejar que Momoko haga todo por mi siempre -se da la vuelta y camina hacia donde estaban Donna y Momoko.

Gohan:- No tengo nada que hacer, así que tambien iré a ayudar -se marcha detrás de Ezura.

Vegeta:- Sabes, me gusta ver feliz a mi hija.. -se lleva las manos a la cintura y sonríe de medio lado con un semblante calmado- No habría aceptado esta relación si Pinaka no fuera feliz con tu hijo, Son.

Goku:- Sí.. La verdad es que Nigiori no era tan atento en la escuela ni en los entrenamientos y no era muy responsable, pero cuando conoció a Pinaka, puso los pies en la tierra y mejoró bastante -se da la vuelta y observa cómo Nigiori abrazaba a Pinaka- No tenemos por qué llevarnos bien, pero debemos hacerlo por ellos.

Vegeta:- Tienes razón.. -le sonríe a Goku- Dejando eso de lado, yo también pienso entrar a ese torneo!

Goku:- **Genial! Otra razón más por la cual debo entrenar aún más duro!** -exclama contento y alza ligeramente su puño.

 _Una hora mas tarde..._

Todo estaba preparado: sobre la mesa se encontraban numerosos recipientes llenosbde comida y habian protectores solares, así como algunas toallas y ropa, y en la arena estaban 4 toallas de playa y una gran sombrilla por encima de cada una, que hacían que los rayos del sol no cayeran totalmente en toda la toalla. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta y Nigiori se encontraban jugando voleibol gracias a Vegeta que llevó todo para jugar dicho deporte, con Goku y Vegeta de un lado, y Gohan y Nigiori del otro lado. Ninguno de los Saiyajin llevaba puesta su camisa, las cuales estaban tiradas en la arena, cerca de ellos.

Goku:- **Vamos, Vegeta!** -exclama contento y jadeando un poco, limpiando un poco del sudor que recorría su frente- Sólo necesitamos un punto para dejar de empatar!

Vegeta:- **Eres muy persistente, Son!** -exclama con un tono molesto, sosteniendo la pelota con enojo.

Nigiori:- No está cansado, tío Gohan?? -le sonríe de medio lado al mencionado.

Gohan:- Eso mismo debería preguntarte, rescatas muy bien la pelota antes de que caiga afuera del área de juego! -le sonríe del mismo modo al pelirrojo.

Vegeta lanza la pelota, y el grupo de Saiyajin disponen a continuar jugando. No tan lejos de ahí, Donna, Pinaka y Momoko trataban de alcanzar a Ezura, para después luchar contra él.

Ezura:- **P-Por favor!** -exclama un poco alto a la vez que jadeaba con pesadez, y se detiene en seco- Ustedes no son chicas normales, y también todas van contra mí! **Esto no es justo!**

Donna:- Que no se supone que eres hombre?! -exclama animada y se pone en pose de pelea- **Actúa como tal!** -se lanza hacia Ezura y le lanza veloces golpes.

Ezura:- **Se supone que ustedes son las mujeres!** -esquiva con dificultad todos los golpes, y luego expulsa una pequela onda de energía hacia Donna, haciéndola retroceder- Todas son casi tan fuertes como yo, y para rematar, están luchando juntas contra mí! -da un salto hacia atras, y se pone en pose de pelea.

Momoko:- **No salgas con lloriqueos!** -aparece detrás del moreno y lo sujeta por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Ezura:- **Esto no estaba en las reglas!** -trata de zafarse del agarre de la rubia, sin éxito.

Pinaka:- **Perfecto!** -salta por detrás de Donna y se lanza hacia Ezura, preparándose para lanzar un golpe.

Ezura:- Disculpa Momoko.. **Haaaa!!** -exclama un poco alto y expulsa una potente onda de energía por todo su cuerpo, levantando una gran nube de arena, y la onda de energía hace que Momoko se suelte de él, y que Pinaka sea empujada hacia atrás, interrumpiendo su ataque.

Donna:- **Rayos!** -se pone en pose de pelea, y de repente Ezura aparece enfrente de ella.

Ezura:- Perdiste! -toca su frente con sus dedos índice y mayor, y le sonríe a Donna para luego desaparecer y aparecer frente a Momoko, quien se encontraba en el suelo- Tú también perdiste! -le sonríe y le toca la frente del mismo modo, y reaparece delante de Pinaka, tomándola por sorpresa- También has perdido! -hace lo mismo, y le sonríe de medio lado a la Saiyajin de ojos azules.

Momoko:- **Me-Me tomaste por sorpresa!** -se levanta ligeramente molesta.

Pinaka:- **Aprovechaste la distracción!** -exclama igual de molesta que Momoko, y se cruza de brazos.

Ezura:- Se llama estrategia! -les sonríe a las chicas nerviosamente.


	21. Casi

21\. **Casi..**

Pasados los minutos, Gohan y Nigiori habían perdido ante Goku y Vegeta, y Ezura y las chicas volvieron a jugar otra ronda, y está vez el moreno sucumbe ante la agilidad, fuerza e inteligencia unida de las chicas. Todos estaban agotados, y se encontraban sentados bebiendo agua o comiendo. Ahora había mas gente en la playa.

Vegeta:- **Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto!** -le sonríe a todos, y continúa comiendo.

Goku:- **Ni yo!** -se lleva un gran bocado a la boca, y lo traga- A veces es mejor dejar de lado las responsabilidades y la rutina diaria.

Gohan:- **Estoy de acuerdo, me hacía falta un descanso!** -exclama animado y bebe un poco de agua- Trabajar 10 horas por 6 días cada semana es demasiado, y más si tengo que controlarme.

Nigiori:- Dímelo a mí, yo me parto el alma limpiando las mesas, el piso y los platos... Lo bueno es que pagan 750 Zeni por hora, y eso hace que las 10 horas de trabajo valgan la pena.. -da un gran suspira y se bebe toda el agua de un solo trago.

Momoko:- Es verdad, usted y el señor Gohan trabajan en el mismo lugar.

Gohan:- Sí, pero yo trabajo como mesero y a veces de cocinero, y si no hay quien lo haga, limpio los platos.

Nigiori:- Llámame por mi nombre, tengo la misma edad que Ezura.

Goku:- **Bueno!** -se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Ezura- Es hora de comenzar.

Ezura:- S... Sí... -se pone de pie, mirando serio hacia el Saiyajin.

 _Unos minutos después.._

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Nigiori y Momoko rodeaban a Ezura, el cual se veía muy serio y un poco nervioso.

Gohan:- Primero que nada, trata de liberar tu poder sin hacer uso del Dengen Sukaretto -se cruza de brazos esperando a que el moreno hiciera lo que dijo.

Ezura:- Está bien... -se relaja y cierra los ojos, y de pronto su poder comienza a aumentar, permaneciendo a raya con el de Nigiori, Donna y Pinaka, sorprendiendo a los tres Saiyajin- Listo..

Momoko:- _Lo siento, cariño..._ -murmura para si misma, y luego voltea a ver a Ezura- Antes de comenzar... **Es verdad que tu padre te abandonó a ti y a tu mamá, verdad??** -alza un poco la voz con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa similar, atrayendo la atención del moreno.

Ezura:- **Qu.. Qué estás diciendo, Momoko??** -la mira sorprendido- **A qué viene eso tan de repente??** -su semblante cambia a uno serio.

Goku:- Bueno, Momoko... -habla de manera arrogante, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado hacia Ezura- **Probablemente se cansó de vivir con un par de inútiles!**

Ezura:- **Usted también, señor Goku?!** -dirige su mirada seria hacia el Saiyajin, y aprieta sus puños con enojo- **Mi mamá no es una inútil!**

Gohan:- Goku, no digas eso! -alza la voz molesto hacia el mencionado, atrayendo la atención del moreno- La mamá de Ezura no es una inútil... **Es una porquería!!** -le sonríe de mala manera a Ezura, haciendo que éste se moleste más.

Ezura:- Mi.. Mi mamá... -habla entre dientes y baja la cabeza, apretando más fuerte los puños y enseñando los dientes- ... **No es una inútil!!**

Vegeta:- No insulten a su madre, ya que por culpa de su padre, ella murió.. -mira a Ezura con desprecio y se cruza de brazos- **Tu padre fue la causa de la muerte de tu madre.**

Ezura:- **Grrr!!** -se arrodilla y se sostiene con sus manos en el suelo, gritando entre dientes mientras una cara de ira se formaba en su rostro.

Nigiori:- Ni siquiera fue al entierro de tu mamá... -se cruza de brazos, mirando serio al moreno- **Eso significa que nunca sintió ninguna clase de afecto hacia ella, por lo que tu nacimiento nunca debió de haber sucedido.**

El poder de Ezura aumentaba más y más, a la par que algunos de sus mechones se empezaban a ondear al ritmo del viento que él mismo provocaba, y la arena a su alrededor se empezaba a levantar.

Ezura:- Eso... -mira sus manos con furia y las aprieta aún más fuerte, provocando heridas en ellas haciendo que sangren- **ESO NUNCA SE LO VOY A PERDONAR!!**

Momoko:- **Qué es lo que vas a hacer??** -alza más la voz con el mismo tono arrogante.

Ezura:- Buscarlo... -se pone de pie lentamente y baja la cabeza mientras su poder seguía aumentando, superando por completo el de Nigiori y acercándose al de Vegeta, y aparece una aura dorada que emana débilmente de su cuerpo.

La corriente de viento provocado por Ezura empezaba a levantar más arena, el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, y la gente que estaba cerca de ahí, incluidos Saiyajin, empezaron a alejarse de esa zona apresuradamente.

Gohan:- Qué le harás?

Ezura:- **VOY A MATARLO...** -su pelo se empieza a erizar hacia atras, dejando algunos mechones ondeando en su frente, su musculatura aumenta un poco, el aura emana con más potencia y más brillante, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ezura tome un tono dorado, y su poder seguía aumentando, logrando superar el de Gohan con creces.

La corriente de viento se intensifica a la vez que el poder de Ezura aumentaba, el cielo se oscurecía más, indicando que habría una tormenta.

Goku:- Cómo lo harás??

Ezura:- **LENTAMENTE!!** -abre sus ojos, los cuales se estaban poniendo de color turquesa, su aura seguía emanando con potencia, y su poder aumentó a tal punto que superó al de Vegeta y Goku.

Gohan:- ( ** _Sólo un empuje más, y logrará convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin!_** ) -se trata de cubrir la cara con sus brazos para así evitar que el viento lo empuje lejos.

Goku:- ( ** _Lo está logrando!_** ) -sonríe contento hacia el chico.

Vegeta:- ( ** _Éste es el poder del Guerrero Escarlata consumido por la ira?!_** ) -pensaba molesto mientras miraba al moreno del mismo modo.

Nigiori:- ( _Lamento que sea de este modo, pero sólo así podrás conseguirlo..._ ) -mira a Ezura con seriedad.

Donna:- ( _Pobre chico, pero si quieres mejorar, debes pasar por esto.._ )

Pinaka:- ( _No me parece correcto esto, sin embargo, es necesario para ser mejor..._ )

La mirada de Ezura reflejaba ira y odio a la vez. Ezura miraba a todos con esos ojos turquesa y esa mirada llena de furia y con una sonrisa macabra, pero justo al mirar el rostro de Momoko, su semblante se borró al ver a la chica: Momoko estaba llorando silenciosamente, mirando a Ezura con tristeza mientras trataba de no hacer evidente su llanto.

Momoko:- **_Este no es el Ezura que amo..._** -murmura muy poco audible, derramando lagrimas sin parar.

Ezura queda impactado al leer los labios de Momoko, y de pronto el aura dorada, así como el viento, desaparecen, sorprendiendo a Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y a Nigiori. Justo después de haber desaparecido su aura, la musculatura de Ezura, así como su poder, su pelo y ojos, vuelve a la normalidad, y el moreno cae al suelo de rodillas.

Momoko:- **Ezura!!** -corre hacia el chico para auxiliarlo.

Goku:- No lo entiendo, **estaba tan cerca!** -exclama sorprendido y se cruza de brazos.

Vegeta:- _No sé si lo habrás visto, pero la chica estaba llorando.._ -se para al lado de Goku y le murmura seriamente- _Ella logró calmarlo._

Momoko:- **Ezura!!** -se sienta en sus piernas, le da la vuelta a Ezura y pone su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras abrazaba dicha parte del cuerpo a la par que seguía llorando.

Ezura:- _Hahhh.. Hahh..._ -jadea pesadamente, poniendo un semblante de cansancio- _Mo... Momoko..._

Gohan:- Te encuentras bien, Ezura?? -se acerca al moreno y toma su mano, y se sorprende al notar que el chico sangraba- Ezura...

Vegeta:- No te lo tomes personal, recuerda que hacerte enfurecer era necesario para alcanzar la transformación -se acerca a Ezura cruzado de brazos.

Ezura:- ... -desvía la mirada con seriedad, pero luego la dirige hacia Momoko ya que ella lo había abrazado más fuerte.

Momoko:- **Perdóname, Ezura!!** -sigue llorando, aferrándose más a Ezura- **No era mi intención, yo solo traté de ayudarte!**

Ezura:- No.. No te preocupes, amor.. -le sonríe a la chica con dificultad y también la abraza fuerte, manchando un poco de la ropa de Momoko con su sangre.

Las personas que estaban cerca, al ver que no había más peligro, regresaron a sus sitios, comentando sobre lo que había pasado. Una hora despues de que todo se tranquilizara y que el cielo se despejara, Goku, Gohan, Donna, Nigiori, Pinaka y Vegeta se habían ido a nadar al mar, jugando con la pelota de voleibol. Ezura estaba recostado en una de las toallas de playa, con Momoko a su lado, abrazando al chico y él abrazándola a ella.

Ezura:- Me gusta cuando estás cerca de mí.. -le sonríe gentilmente a la chica y la besa en la frente.

Momoko:- Espero que no estés hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando.. -mira al chico fingiendo enojo- Pervertido.

Ezura:- Tú eres la pervertida, malinterpretando lo que quiero decir.. -la abraza más fuerte para acercarla a él- Sabes, te amo, y siempre lo haré, no importa lo que hagas.

Momoko:- Yo también te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida -le da un beso tierno en los labios- Perdona por lo de hace rato.

Ezura:- No importa, yo entiendo -le sonríe de medio lado- Eres lo único que me puede controlar, por eso te necesito conmigo, siempre a mi lado..


	22. Curiosidades

**22\. Curiosidades**

 _El día se había pasado volando, y el cielo ahora estaba de color naranja, indicando el atardecer. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Nigiori, Donna y Ezura estaban recogiendo algo de basura que se habían dejado, mientras que Momoko habia ido a un baño y Pinaka se hallaba dormida sobre una toalla._

Gohan:- Qué podemos hacer antes de irnos?? -se sienta en la arena, recargando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Donna:- Ezura y yo podemos llevar las cosas más grandes a casa y de paso traer carne para hacer una parrillada.

Ezura:- Estoy de acuerdo, además, conozco un buen sitio donde la carne es de muy buena calidad, aunque está algo lejos.

Goku:- **Pues no se diga más!** -exclama contento- Mientras ustedes van, Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos de preparar la fogata.

Gohan/Nigiori:- Y qué se supone que haré yo?? -ambos hablan al mismo tiempo con el mismo tono.

Vegeta:- Ya que trabajan en un restaurante, ustedes prepararán la mesa -sonríe orgulloso hacia ambos Saiyajin.

 _Donna carga con algunas mochilas que Goku y Gohan habían traido, mientras que Ezura carga con la suya, la de Vegeta y la de Nigiori. Ambos chicos despegan de la playa rumbo al este. Unos segundos después, Momoko regresa del baño un poco extrañada ya que no veía a Ezura por ningún lado._

Goku:- Si preguntas por Ezura, fue con Donna a dejar algunas cosas en mi casa y de paso irían a un lugar que Ezura conoce para conseguir algo de carne y hacer una parrillada antes de irnos.

Momoko:- Oh, está bien.

Goku:- Momoko, tengo una pregunta que me ha invadido desde el día que Donna los encontró en el bosque -Momoko asiente, y ambos se sientan en el suelo- Cómo obtuviste tus poderes??

Momoko:- Pues... -se cruza de brazos, mirando fijo al suelo, tratando de recordar- Sinceramente no recuerdo exactamente cómo, sólo recuerdo que... Bueno, mi nana me cuidó durante la Rebelión Saiyajin, pero fue atacada por otros Saiyajin por cuidar a una humana, el enemigo. Hizo todo para protegerme, pero fue inútil y la dejaron inconsciente.. Fue ahí donde trataron de atacarme, y... -mira fijo a Goku con confusión- Después todo se puso muy confuso, sólo recuerdo que estaba llorando y que los dos Saiyajin habían muerto. Horas después, mi nana recuperó la consciencia y supuso que alguien nos había ayudado, pero yo supongo que mis poderes despertaron ahí como autodefensa, y gracias a eso pude vencer a esos dos... Pero, no quería matarlos, sólo quería que nos dejaran solas...

 _Momoko no lo notaba, pero todos los presentes, exceptuando a Pinaka, estaban atentos a lo que la rubia había dicho. Segundos después de que Momoko terminara de hablar, todos continúan con su parte._

Goku:- Vaya, supongo que al final el proceso es igual que transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, pero adaptado para los humanos -se pone de pie limpiando la arena de su trasero- Algún poder oculto que despierta cuando se requiere y se controla a voluntad una vez liberado.

Momoko:- Puede que tenga razón, de ahí vendría el por qué Ezura puede hacerlo también, pero... -se mira las manos seria- El efecto es diferente en mí a comparación de Ezura... Es decir, todo en él aumenta en montones: su poder, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, control... Y conmigo pasa casi lo mismo, pero sólo soy una chica normal de 15 años que no sabe controlar sus poderes...

Gohan:- Lo usabas frecuentemente?

Momoko:-No, señor, nunca había entrenado hasta que a Ezura se le ocurrió prepararse para el torneo... -baja la cabeza apenada- Si no fuera por su ayuda y la de todos ustedes, nunca hubiera mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo -da una sonrisa con timidez.

Nigiori:- Ummm... Momoko, verdad?? -se acerca el Saiyajin pelirrojo a Momoko, y ésta asiente- Hace unas semanas Ezura usó algo que llamó "Segunda Fase" y su poder aumentó el doble.. Tú también puedes hacer eso??

Momoko:- Nunca lo he intentado, pero igual no me sirve para lo que hago... Sólo detengo crimenes de humanos, y raras veces me enfrento a los Saiyajin.

Goku:- Que tal si mañana tú y Ezura tienen un combate para así saber cuánto han mejorado y lo que les falta por mejorar? -le sonríe animado a Momoko.

Momoko:- **Pelear contra Ezura??** -se sorprende un poco- Puede que antes estuvieramos a la par, **pero se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no podría aguantar mucho contra él!**

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, Vegeta y Goku habían juntado algo de leña y la juntaron en el centro de un círculo de piedra._

Nigiori:- **Oh, lo había olvidado!** -exclama y se lleva una mano a la frente, como si recordara algo que debió haber hecho o dicho- Tio Gohan! -se acerca al mencionado quien estaba poniendo platos, y éste lo mira confundido- La chica nueva que entró a trabajar hace una semana le dejó una carta ayer, pero se me olvidó mencionarlo... Se veía roja, como si sintiera vergüenza o algo así, y también pude notar que temblaba un montón.

Gohan:- Oh, gracias por decirlo, la leeré en cuanto pueda -le sonríe al pelirrojo y vuelve a lo suyo, pero inmediatamente voltea hacia Nigiori intrigado- Espera... No te dijo lo que contenía la carta o algo más??

Nigiori:- Ummm... No, sólo me dijo que nadie más que usted debería leerla, y que le diera una respuesta en cuanto usted la viera.

Vegeta:- Eso suena muy sospechoso Gohan, no será que has cometido un crimen y que ella ha sido tu cómplice dándote la carta para preguntar por la siguiente victima?? -sonríe maliciosamente cruzado de brazos- O tal vez esperas "algo"??

Goku:- No crees que es un poco rebuscado, Vegeta??

Gohan:- N-No soy ningun criminal y ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni siquiera sé su nombre completo! -sonríe nervioso hacia ambos Saiyajin- Pero sí que he notado un comportamiento raro en ella, como si quisiera decirme algo pero algo en ella se lo impide... Será mi apariencia?

Nigiori:- Y si le gustas, tío Gohan?? -le da ligeros codazos al Saiyajin de pelo corto con una expresión pícara.

Gohan:- **I-Imposible!** No creo que yo sea atractivo para las chicas, hay muy pocas cosas que pueden gustarle a una mujer de mí.

Vegeta:- Igual ya necesitas una pareja, Gohan -le da la espalda al mencionado con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pasas tanto tiempo trabajando que ni siquiera tienes tiempo para ti, y por si fuera poco descuidas tu entrenamiento.

Goku:- Puede que tengas razón, Gohan y yo teníamos casi el mismo nivel de poder, pero yo soy superior por un 10% -acerca su pulgar e indice de la mano derecha entre sí- Pero sólo es una pequeña diferencia..

Gohan:- **_Estás de mi lado o del suyo??_** -murmura para sí mismo ligeramente molesto, cruzado de brazos.

 _Varios minutos después llegan Ezura y Donna con una gran sorpresa para todos. Ambos cargaban un gran dinosaurio de más de 5 metros de largo y de más de 2 toneladas. Donna lo levantaba desde la parte inferior de la cabeza (la quijada) y Ezura lo hacía desde el abdomen. El dinosaurio estaba muerto, obviamente, su cola estaba ausente en un 90%, y en su lugar había una gran mancha roja ovalada con un hueso en el centro, como si su cola hubiese sido cortada hace poco. También estaba quemado gracias a los dos Saiyajin._

Goku:- **Qué animal!!** -exclama sorprendido mirando al dinosaurio.

Donna:- Este amiguito sabe realmente delicioso!! -sonríe hacia los demás y levanta su pulgar derecho mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía la cabeza del animal.

Ezura:- Cómo sé que su carne es muy buena?? Es una larga historia... -empieza a descender y la Saiyajin hace lo mismo, y lo bajan al pisar el suelo- Por lo mientras hay que comerlo!

 _Nigiori y Gohan empiezan a cortar al dinosaurio, sacando la carne que se pueda comer. Después de hacer eso, encienden la fogata y cocinan los trozos de carne. Ya cocinados apropiadamente, la carne es sazonada con un poco de especias que Gohan había traido en su mochila. Y, después de 30 minutos de haber empezado, la carne se le sirve a cada uno, incluyendo a Pinaka quien fue despertada por Vegeta cuando la carne se estaba cocinando._

Nigiori:- **De verdad que es deliciosa!!** -exclama contento con carne en la boca- Esta carne es muy buena! Cómo dices que supiste que lo era??

Ezura:- El gobierno de la Ciudad del Oeste me encargó una misión de rescate, una de mis primeras misiones: tenía que investigar el paradero de un grupo de soldados del ejército de la ciudad quienes habían acudido a una pequeña aldea para rescatar a varios investigadores que reportaron la aparición de una gran bestia en la zona, y después tenía que reportar la situación... -bebe un poco de agua- Inmediatamente pensaron que el causante era un Saiyajin, por lo que me mandaron a mí... Pero cuando llegué, no había ningún grupo de soldados, ningún investigador, ningún civil, ni ningun Saiyajin... Sólo una aldea en ruinas, manchas de sangre en el suelo, impactos de bala en donde se pudiera ver, y uno que otro cadáver o restos de cuerpos... -se lleva un gran trozo a la boca.

Donna:- Y después qué ocurrió??

Ezura:- ... -termina de comerse lo que tenía en la boca- Duré unas horas buscando en los alrededores cuando de pronto me encontré con el causante de todo... -señala a la carne que tenía frente a él, y todos voltean a ver a la comida- Al principio escapé de él ya que tenía 13 años y nunca había visto tal bestia hasta que se me ocurrió matarlo y así poder comer hasta saber qué pasó exactamente aprovechando que ese día no había comido, pero luego pensé que sería un gran desperdicio matar a un animal así de grande para comer solamente un poco de su carne, así que sólo lo dejé inconsciente y le corté un trozo de su cola y fue así como descubrí que su carne era buena, y hasta hoy ha mantenido el sabor aunque lo siento ligeramente fuerte.

Vegeta:- Estos dinosaurios son conocidos por ser omnivoros y su dieta consiste en comer grandes cantidades de fruta y carne al dia, haciendo que su carne sea deliciosa y que además brinde energía, similar a esas bebidas que toma la gente para estar más activos -se come un trozo de carne.

Gohan:- Pero no se suponía que estos dinosauros ya estaban extintos??

Ezura:- No lo están, creame... -corta un pedazo de carne y la sostiene con sus dedos mirándola fijamente- Dijeron que estaban extintos porque tiempo atrás fueron cazados gracias al sabor de su carne, y no digan esto, pero el gobierno salvó a 4 especimenes y los envió a una isla tropical donde consiguieron reproducirse -se come el trozo de carne- Siendo una especie muy rara debido a su carne, el gobierno declaró oficialmente su extinción para evitar su caza y que la especie se extinga de verdad -bebe más agua- Lo malo es que varios de estos animales de algún modo lograron migrar a otras áreas, y una de ellas fue el sitio donde se reportó la aparición de una bestia.

Nigiori:- Y según leí, debido a su genética, son extremadamente peligrosas si no se tiene el equipo necesario para lidiar con ellos... Supongo que ese grupo de soldados no estaban lo suficientemente equipados para enfrentarse a un animal así, pensando que se trataba de un tigre o un oso.

 _Pasado un rato, ya todos habían acabado de comer, y aún así quedaba un poco más de carne, suficiente como para dejar satisfechos a dos humanos que no han comido en días. La fogata aún permanecía encendida, por lo que todos decidieron permanecer un rato más ahí._

Momoko:- Ya me había acostumbrado a cómo Ezura devoraba la comida, y también a cómo el señor Goku y su família lo hacían, pero ahora ver a siete Saiyajin comiendo un gran dinosaurio casi por completo... Pues, sorprende... -baja un poco la mirada con alegría- Se disfruta mucho estar en compañía.

Pinaka:- Tienes razón, hacía tiempo que no convivía con nadie fuera de casa más que con Nigiori -recarga su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo cómodamente, haciendo que éste se sonroje.

Gohan:- Pues ser uno de los presidentes de la Corporación Cápsula te mantiene ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, o me equivoco, Vegeta?

Vegeta:- Es divertido cuando no hay una pila de documentos en tu escritorio y no tienes que ir constantemente a conferencias para discutir sobre el futuro de la corporación -se cruza de brazos, y cierra los ojos- Dejo de trabajar diez horas cada día, las primeras dos las uso para entrenar, ducharme, comer, y las otras 8 horas duermo... Así que sí, siempre estoy ocupado -abre los ojos y mira a Goku con intriga- Eso me recuerda, Son... Tú de qué trabajas o qué te mantiene ocupado?

Goku:- Trabajo como agricultor por las zonas rurales de la Ciudad del Este, pero lo malo de ser agricultor es que no se puede trabajar siempre que se desea, por eso cuando no trabajo, aprovecho el tiempo para entrenar con mis hijos -se lleva las manos a la nuca- Y de vez en cuando leo algunos libros, pero son tan pocas veces que casi parece que están adornando la casa.

Donna:- Y ni se diga de mi hermano y mi tío, siempre trabajan desde temprano hasta tarde, y cuando tienen días de descanso, la persona a cargo les llama si los necesita! -usa un tono molesto y se cruza de brazos con un semblante demostrando su molestia- Gracias a eso, ambos se están haciendo muy débiles.

Gohan/Nigiori:- **Oye!!** -ambos exclaman enojados al mismo tiempo.

Pinaka:- Y ustedes dos, Guerreros Escarlata?? -voltea a ver a Momoko y a Ezura- De qué viven y qué hacen cuando tienen tiempo libre?

Momoko:- Pues deteníamos a criminales, rescatabamos a gente secuestrada, y ayudabamos en situaciones que un humano normal no podría hacer como incendios o rescates, y eramos pagados por hacer todo eso -toca la punta de sus dedos timidamente- Eso era antes cuando servía como Guerrera Escarlata en Ciudad Satán, pero ahora que vivo con Ezura ya no tengo que salir a combatir el crimen siempre, y cuando tiene un encargo, juego videojuegos o veo películas hasta que él regrese, y hacemos cosas juntos si hay tiempo.

Pinaka:- Y no planean casarse o formar una familia? -sonríe picaramente hacia Ezura y Momoko.

Momoko:- Umm... -se pone roja y mira a Ezura, como si esperara una respuesta que la tranquilizara.

Ezura:- **N-No crees que somos muy jóvenes todavía?? Jajaja!** -se rie nervioso y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sonrojado al igual que Momoko- Ver-Verdad, Momoko??

Momoko:- **Sí, jajaja!** -también rie nerviosa- **Qué locura!**

Goku:- Cambiando de tema... -mira a Ezura directo a los ojos, borrando su nerviosismo- A partir de mañana, cada dia voy a encargarme de que puedas transformarte hasta el día del torneo.

Ezura:- Entiendo -asiente con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor Goku.

Goku:- Eso espero, porque estaremos trabajando en ello todo el día, todos los días, descansando quince minutos cada cuatro horas, hasta que sea la hora de dormir... Hasta que logres transformarte en un Súper Saiyajin y dominarlo por completo! -se cruza de brazos sin apartar la mirada, tomando por sorpresa a todos menos a Ezura, Gohan, y Vegeta, quienes lo entendían perfectamente.

 _Después de eso, charlaron un rato más, y finalmente se fueron a la casa de Goku donde Vegeta y su hija pasarían la noche._


	23. El Día Del Torneo

23\. **El día del torneo llegó**

 _Pasaron dos semanas desde esa salida a la playa. Todos tuvieron un gran progreso... Todos, menos una sola persona. Ezura, durante 14 días, entrenó 15 horas diarias junto a Goku, quien lo preparaba para poder obtener la transformación del Súper Saiyajin y así ganar un gran aumento en su poder. Pero, por alguna razón, nada salió como se esperaba. Ezura se hizo un poco más fuerte, pero no pudo transformarse en un Súper Saiyajin ni una sola vez._

 ** _20 de marzo, año 910._** ** _8:30 am._**

 _Habían pasado unos minutos desde que salió el sol. Como cada día, Donna se encontraba arriba de la casa. Da un salto y baja del techo, aterrizando perfectamente frente a la puerta. Como ese mismo día era el torneo, todos ya estaban despiertos y se estaban preparando para marcharse. Goku vestía el mismo traje de combate que usó en la pelea contra Ezura (incluyendo su bandana, guantes y botas), aunque claro, estaba limpio. Gohan estaba vestido con su uniforme del trabajo, exceptuando la corbata y la ausencia de los zapatos ya que en su lugar Gohan llevaba unas botas negras. Nigiori, al igual que Goku, usaba el mismo traje de combate que usó contra Ezura, y su pelo estaba más corto. Y Donna, al igual que su padre y hermano, vestía su traje de combate, el cual era similar al de Goku pero todo, exceptuando las muñequeras, el cinturón, y las botas (los cuales eran rojos), era color blanco con un agujero en el pantalón por donde salía su cola Saiyajin._

Donna:- Ezura y Momoko volvieron ayer, verdad? -comenta extrañada, ya que aún no estaban en la sala de estar- Ya se han despertado?

Goku:- Creo que aún están dormidos, puedes ir a despertarlos??

Donna:- Claro! -disponía a subir las escaleras, pero se hace a un lado ya que Ezura y Momoko bajaban.

 _Ezura llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y por debajo una camiseta negra, unos pantalones rojos con pequeñas rasgaduras en las rodillas, y las muñequeras y botas negras con el peso aumentado. El cuerpo de Ezura se veía ligeramente más grande gracias a los últimos 14 días de entrenamiento, los cuales parecen haberlo ayudado un poco. Momoko bajó detrás de Ezura, y vestía una camisa blanca similar a la de Ezura pero más chica, una camiseta negra por debajo de la blanca, una falda roja con rayas negras, unos pantalones negros de licra por debajo de su falda, los guantes grises de Ezura, y unas botas similares a las de Donna pero amarillas. Aunque igual había entrenado un poco en estos últimos 14 días, su aspecto no sufrió un cambio tan significativo como el de Ezura, pero su musculatura había incrementado considerable si se le compara con la Momoko de hace dos meses._

Goku:- Buenos días! -los saluda animado y les levanta el pulgar- Listos para el torneo??

Ezura/Momoko:- Sí -contestan al mismo tiempo aunque no tan animados como Goku, y menos Ezura.

Gohan:- Vamos! Anímense! Puede que cualquiera de nosotros gane el torneo! -se acerca a ellos y les toca el hombro con una sonrisa- Ya verán que todo saldrá bien!

Ezura:- S-sí... -responde sin mucha energía y da una sonrisa apagada.

Goku:- Oye, tal vez no conseguiste transformarte, pero como mínimo ya puedes sacarle más jugo a tus poderes! -se para al lado de Gohan, sonriendole al moreno- Anden, desayunen algo, y luego nos vamos.

 ** _Media hora después..._**

 _Goku, Gohan, Nigiori, Momoko y Ezura habían llegado a la Isla Noruzu, una isla situada al norte de Ciudad Satán. La isla era grande, y tenía tanto montañas como bosques y lagos. En el lugar donde se iba a dar el torneo, habían montones de personas tanto enfrente como atrás de Goku y los demás, así como personas comprando comida y recuerdos. Cabe mencionar que habían humanos, Saiyajin, y de ambas razas. Habían dos recepcionistas registrando a los que iban a participar, y otro más los guiaba a los vestidores._

Gohan:- A ver, repasemos las reglas del torneo... -se lleva una mano a la barbilla- No usar ningún tipo de protección ni armas, no asesinar al adversario, no volar si uno de los dos no puede hacerlo, no usar ataques de energía si uno de los dos no puede usarlos, prohibido golpes a las zonas sensibles, prohibido transformarse si uno de los dos no puede hacerlo... Y, creo que son todas.

Donna:- Ay tio Gohan, te olvidaste de las más importantes! -golpea suavemente el hombro del Saiyajin- Si uno de los dos cae fuera de la plataforma, pierde. Si uno de los dos queda inconsciente por 10 segundos o no aparece en 30 segundos, pierde. Si uno de los adversarios mata al otro, será inmediatamebte descalificado. Si alguien se pone agresivo hasta tal punto de perder el control, puede ser eliminado, y por lo tanto descalificado... No sé por qué siento que esa va para los Saiyajin.

Nigiori:- Piénsalo, conoces a algún humano que sea capaz de hacer tanto destrozo de manera descontrolada? Está claro que hicieron todas esas reglas para que los humanos tengan una ligera ventaja contra los Saiyajin -se cruza de brazos molesto.

Gohan:- Bueno, lo importante es participar, no?? -sube los hombros con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 _Transcurren cerca de 15 minutos, pasan todos los de enfrente, y finalmente les toca registrarse. Escriben el nombre y apellido, ponen la edad, y aceptan que son conscientes de las reglas del torneo y se comprometen a cumplirlas. En el inicio del registro, junto al nombre, todos tienen que confirmar a qué raza pertenecen, y si pueden hacer uso de poderes. Al terminar todos, son guiados por el recepcionista que se encontraba en la entrada del área del estadio._

Momoko:- **Genial! Por fin podré demostrar de qué soy capaz!!** -exclama emocionada con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas- **Quiero saber qué tanto mejoré y qué me falta por mejorar!**

Ezura:- No te emociones, Momoko -comenta con seriedad, cruzado de brazos- Lucharás contra Saiyajin que son muy fuertes... Solo quiero que, cuando lo sientas necesario, te rindas.

Momoko:- Cla-Claro... -se pone un poco más seria.

Ezura:- Pero no tienes que ponerte tan seria... Es más, estoy tan emocionado como tú -continúa el moreno sonriendo de medio lado- Sólo te digo todo eso porque no quiero perderte, no sabes lo que haría si te sucediera algo muy grave en medio del torneo... T-Tú me entiendes... -se sonroja y se toca una mejilla con el dedo, desviando la mirada de la rubia.

Momoko:- Descuida, tontito... Podré ser débil, pero no una necia -le sonríe a Ezura y abraza su brazo derecho, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara más- Yo también quiero que pongas de tu parte, y con eso me refiero a que no te dejes atemorizar por los demás, sí??

Ezura:- Con quién crees que estás hablando?? Te recuerdo que yo soy Ezura Jinryuu, El Guerrero Escarlata!! -exclama glorioso, alzando su brazo izquierdo al aire, atrayendo la mirada de los qu]e estaban cerca.

 _Rápidamente decenas de niños y adolescentes (tanto humanos como Saiyajin) se acercan a Ezura contentos, pidiendo autógrafos y tomarse fotografías. Momoko no tuvo de otra más que huir de Ezura asustada por los niños, alcanzando a Goku y los otros._

Donna:- Parece que se está divirtiendo, no lo crees? -se lleva las manos a la nuca con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero ahora que se sabe cómo luce el Guerrero Escarlata, muchos Saiyajin querrán luchar con él para vengar a los que fueron derrotados por él.

Momoko:- Tienes razón... -voltea a ver a Ezura quien en ese momento autografiaba un dibujo que hizo un niño pequeño donde se le ve al Guerrero Escarlata enfrentar a un malo con un arma, y sonríe contenta- Pero sé que él podrá con cualquier adversidad que se le venga encima.

Goku:- Han visto a Vegeta? Porque trato de encontrarlo, pero hay tanta gente que no se le puede ver por ningún lado... -comenta Goku, mirando a todos lados buscando al mencionado.

Nigiori:- Probablemente ni ha llegado...

Goku:- Qué raro, si dijo que ya estaba aquí...

 _Pasan los minutos. Ezura había terminado con los niños, y los registros habían concluido. Una vez que todos los competidores estaban reunidos, rodean a un organizador del torneo. Alrededor de él habían muchos humanos y Saiyajin de todo tipo: niños, mujeres, jóvenes adultos, y adultos mayores de ambas razas. Delgados, musculosos, obesos, había de todo. Algunos Saiyajin tenían cola, mientras unos pocos la habían cortado, y a otros simplemente no se les veía. Así como habían Saiyajin y personas intimidantes, también los había amigables._

Ezura:- _Puedes sentirlo??_ -murmura cerca de la rubia mientras se acercaban poco a poco.

Momoko:- _Vaya que lo siento..._ -responde del mismo modo, con la misma seriedad.

Goku:- Mantengan la calma, ahora no puede suceder nada hasta que el torneo empiece, y aún queda una hora así que tomenlo con calma -se acerca a ambos chicos con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Donna:- Y bien? -se acerca a Goku con los brazos cruzados- Cuál va a ser la estrategia?

Goku:- Lo de siempre: comprobar y atacar -mira a los lados para comprobar que nadie husmeaba, se agacha, y los demás se agachan con él- Sientan su Ki, eso siempre ayuda a comprobar qué tan poderosa es la persona... Después, ataquen un poco para comprobar cómo de habilidoso es el oponente, y lo demás depende de ustedes.

Organizador:- Atención, por favor -el organizador alza la voz debido a que habían numerosos murmullos; después de la petición, todos guardan silencio, y el organizador señala un par de barras gruesas - Ahora mismo pasarán por un detector para asegurar que nadie viene armado o con una armadura escondida. Por favor, cooperen en todo momento para evitar inconvenientes.

 _Todos pasan por los detectores (el cual era algo similar a una capsula con un aro subiendo y bajando, escaneando todo el cuerpo de la persona dentro), y todos pasaron sin ningún problema mientras eran anotados por el organizador en una tableta digital._

Organizador:- Todo quedó perfecto... Oh, y creo que olvidé mencionarlo: el detector toma una fotografía de cada uno, y será usada para el tablero donde se muestre el progreso del torneo... En unos minutos, el orden de los combates será decidido, y los participantes serán mencionados y deberán atravesar ese pasillo que los llevará directamente a la plataforma -señala un pasillo que dejaba ver unas escaleras por fuera de éste, y todos voltean a verlo- Si un participante previamente mencionado no se presenta al haber pasado un minuto de ser llamado, el participante mencionado que sí se presentó será declarado como el ganador.

Gohan:- Y, qué pasa si ninguno se logra presentar luego de ser llamado?? -pregunta el Saiyajin del traje negro, alzando la mano.

Organizador:- Entonces me temo que ambos serán descalificados y se les llamará a los siguientes participantes -sonríe hacia Gohan- Espero haber aclarado su duda, joven... -mira la tableta por un segundo, e inmediatamente vuelve a Gohan- Joven Son Gohan.

 _El organizador se marcha hacia el segundo piso del lugar. Como habían varias bancas, muchos se sientan a esperar, otros se quedan de pie, y otros más se sientan en el suelo._

 _En los siguientes minutos, los organizadores y el presentador dan inicio al Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales no. 65 y, por medio de cuatro pantallas flotantes por encima de la plataforma, se mencionan a todos los participantes y se muestra la foto que se tomó en el detector, y luego mencionaron las reglas para que todos estuvieran conscientes de lo que verán. Unos minutos después, se concluye la introducción y proceden a comenzar._


End file.
